


Bitter Sweet Love

by AnimeAddict2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Packs, Pups, Yaoi, attackontitan, beastiality, noncon, shingekinokyojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAddict2018/pseuds/AnimeAddict2018
Summary: Sorry but unfortunately the summary will not fit here, I originally publish this on Wattpad and will publish on here as well. I will put the blurb in the first part.





	1. Blurb

Levi is the alpha of the strongest and most harsh pack known to the world of the animal-shifters. His pack and him especially are known for being cruel and unforgiving if they don't get what they want. Levi hasn't ever really bothered looking for a mate but he wouldn't lie and say he doesn't become lonely sometimes.

Eren is a 'lone wolf' so to speak. He was cast out from his pack when his mother died and he presented as an omega. Male omegas very often meant weakness and were a disgrace to a pack and were usually killed upon birth or abandoned left to die. Eren managed to survive for awhile but he is slowly loosing the strength he had. Levi stumbles upon the omega and immediately poses to attack him, but Eren just looks at him and Levi can't bring himself to kill the skinny scared and hurt omega. Levi finally is able to get the omega to follow him and the omega does so. Eren trusts no one and after being abused and used up for sex over and over again it's not a surprise. Levi can't explain why his alpha is so protective of this particular omega but be eventually gives into instinct, licking and nuzzling Eren or just giving him affection in general, and finding himself sexually attracted to the omega as well. Eren is untrusting of Levi and when Levi goes into a rut the mistrust breaks even deeper when Levi assaults Eren. Eren runs away once Levi is done and changes into his own human form but forgot the fact that his own heat started soon and ended up cornered and in serious trouble. Once Levi realizes that Eren is gone he begins to search for him immediately, doing his best to follow Eren's scent and hope he's not too late. Levi hears yelping and begging for help and runs towards it to find Eren being attacked as defenceless as his body gets assaulted once again by 2 humans and 2 wolves. Levi is quick to attack them in his wolf form, doing his best to fight them off, getting himself injured in the process but be still wins the fight. Eren is unconscious so Levi carries him all the way back to the den and gives him medical treatment then waits for him to awaken, and to meet each other in human form for the first time.

Warning: This story does contain fluff and scenes of bestiality during sex scenes. Also it contains mentions of rape. So trigger warning is advised. Please don't report the story as it is based off an rp which I personally love.


	2. I

"Let him be. He'll die anyway." Eren hearing that made him feel even more weak than he already was. See Eren was an omegan male, the rarest type of animal shifter however male omegas were looked down upon and often killed, the fact that Eren was living was rare. Well he's barely alive. Our brunette was torn to shreds by another alpha as he was kicked out, again. Eren had run as far as he could from the predators but his beaten state, fur patchy while covered in scratch and bite marks, he needed shelter and a place to rest and recover. As Eren tries to lay down to rest another Alphan scent enters his nose. His reaction; flatten ears in submission that he was going to die today. +  
Levi, the Alpha of the Wings pack, out hunting and going around the outside of his territory. Smells an omega and starts to growl lowly, hackles raised and all fur standing on end as he stepped from the dark shadows of the shrubs surrounding the area. His sleek black fur hid him easily as he jumped out snarling at what he... couldn't even call a wolf but once he realised what the wolf was his heart soften and went over carefully. Letting out a soft whine, signalling he was there, then bending his head down to lick at the brown wolf's wounds.  
"Hush now~ You're safe~" +  
Eren whimpered and whined under the feeling of the tongue on his raw and stinging wounds. What would anyone want anything to do with me? These were the words that Eren thought as he balled up, he often thought this because of how skinny his was, due to the lack of food he was able to consume. In fact the last time he ate was a week ago. But Eren's actions made Levi as he looked around, it was late and storm clouds were rolling in. He knew the wolf wouldn't make it through the night if left alone.  
"Will you please follow me? You seem hungry." Levi offered while nuzzling Eren's fur softly. Showing he meant no harm.  
"Why would you care?" Eren retorted weakly, sure he was starving but after how's been treated for so many years he didn't know he could trust anymore.  
"Because my mother would slap me silly if I left a hurt omega like you all alone and abandonded when it's supposed to storm badly. C'mon. I have plenty of fresh food and clean water. I won't hurt you I swear."  
Eren didn't know what compelled him to get up but he did weakly. His legs were shaking from his sore and weakened muscles, so he only walked slowly behind the raven wolf. His side was still gashed so blood dripped as he went. When they both got to Levi's den, Levi allowed Eren to lean against him. The rest of the pack were out with their mates so Levi was basically the only one there. He didn't mind though.  
"Here. Come lay down sweet omega." Levi helped Eren gently as he set down a human bowl full of water near Eren along with a fresh rabbit killed a few hours ago. "Here. It's all yours," he then laid down next to Eren and licked the red wounds gently to clean them. +  
"Thank you for the gracious meal. For you have my gratitude." Eren spoke in an extremely polite manner has that was how he was taught to speak, well forced to speak. The brunette was even scared to take the offered meal but he slowly ate and lapped up the water. His wounds though were too much, his head went dizzy, breathing became uneven and heavy. Not long after that Eren passed out.  
Levi started at the now unconscious wolf but sighed then went and laid at the entrance of the den protectively and waiting for any intruders. Ever so often he'd go over and lick and groom Eren but stayed in wolf form the entire time. But since Levi was the alpha he couldn't leave to go get first aid however Eren's wounds seemed to healing up on their own as he slept. It was hours though before Eren finally started to wake up, whining and curling up in a ball due to the pain he felt.  
"Hey. Here, this is a drink to help calm your nerves and keep you stable for a while in terms of pain." Levi offered, wanting to help.  
"W-Why are you helping me sir?"  
Levi lightly smiled and nuzzled Eren's nose softly. "Because you deserve help and I wasn't just going to leave you there to die. Call me Levi not sir. Sir makes me feel old." He laughed softly then laid next to Eren.  
"But I'm an omegan male... I shouldn't even be living..."  
"Bullshit. You're rare. Unique. You shouldn't be shunned, you should be worshipped. You're beautiful and unique and one of a kind. My mother would come back from the dead and wear my hide if I didn't help you. I want to help you." Levi spoke as he nuzzled Eren's neck and resting his head on Eren's shoulder protectively.  
"I don't get you sir... You pretend to care for me... Yet you haven't torn me to shreds yet or given me a command... I'm a worthless piece of shit."  
"No you aren't. Stop saying that. I'm not pretending to care. I really do. From now on you're apart of the Wings' pack. My name is Levi Ackerman. I am the alpha of this pack. Currently the rest of my pack is visiting their human mates so for now it's only us. Welcome to the family. What's your name?"  
"E-Eren..." Eren's voice trembled from now knowing who this wolf was. He knew how violent the pack was, he never wanted anything to do with it.  
Levi nodded and gently licked over the healing wounds. "Calm down. You're part of the family. No one is going to hurt you."  
"But you've murdered other packs... I'm already weak... I'd be an easy kill..."  
"Those other packs had a reason to be slaughtered. I've never killed without reason."  
"I have one reason I've almost been killed so many times..."  
"And that is?" Levi asked while tilting his head.  
"You know what it is."  
"I don't know. It's an invalid reason for me to kill you so I don't know why you're so worried. To me you're just the same as I am." Levi said softly nudging Eren while licking across his cheeks.  
Eren looked down though and curled his tail around him while flattening his ears.  
"I don't know anything about being in a pack... I've been kicked out of my orginal pack since I was 7..."  
"Don't be upset by that. You will learn sweet omega." Levi cooed softly.  
"R-Really? I won't be judged?"  
"Not in my pack. If someone says anything hurtful to you, come to me. As of today you are the unofficial omega of the pack. Stay at my side and you are safe."  
Eren then nodded softly and gathered up the courage to get up and ask. "May I lay next to you?"  
"Of course! You don't need to ask to be near me sweet one."  
Eren nodded again then and laid next to Levi, sitting his head under the raven's. Levi nuzzled Eren and licked his cheeks and ears before softly resting his head upon Eren's, letting out a deep sound of satisifaction and care arise from his chest.  
"Pretty omega." He cooed softly.  
Eren finally gave a small smile before closing his eyes and resting properly. It felt nice, being the one of the first feelings of affection since his mother.


	3. II

Levi stayed awake for a while he watched over Eren before he finally closed his own eyes to lay with Eren the way two mates would. However when Eren woke back up again in the morning, the den wasn't the lightest and there were two wolves staring at him. Startling Eren a lot. Levi however sensed Eren's distress and snarled.  
"Back away." He growled with his ears flat and teeth bared.  
"We apologise Alpha." Both wolves backed away, they were simply curious members of the pack.  
Levi simply turned to Eren and gently licked under his chin, nuzzling his nose then whining playfully, rolling on his back and yipping like a child. However Eren stayed where he was and looked down, he felt ashamed. He barely knew about being a pack, in fact, he barely knew anything.  
But then Levi frowned and the fact Eren didn't get up. "Hey? You don't have to be afraid of them. They know you are at my side, which means they follow your orders just as obediently as they follow me. You're safe now Eren. No one will hurt you." He crooned softly as he laid back down next to Eren.  
"I don't know anything about being in a pack... I've never been taught of how a normal pack runs..."  
"Since you're essentially 'my omega' without us really being mates or in a relationship, you basically have the same status as me. The pack runs behind you and I. We are the leaders and they listen. I promise you'll learn the ropes." Levi explained softly as he nuzzled Eren's throat and running his tongue over his cheek.  
Eren nodded once more but then his stomach growled again. He wasn't surprised as the rabbit he had been given by Levi didn't fill him and it wasn't enough. But Eren stayed quiet, scared to say anything. The last time he had eaten anything decent was half a faun carcass from a deer, see Eren struggled to hunt on his own and anytime he did try he often got more hurt then the prey he was hunting. Levi heard the growling stomach and chuckled softly then nudged Eren.  
"C'mon. I'll show you where I keep my food. I get first choice, well now you and I get first choice. We go hunting every two days as a pack but you are allowed to go hunt individually or with a group anytime you want."  
Eren understood and walked with Levi, still ashamed about his scruffy appearance compared to Levi's smooth raven coat.  
"What type of food do you hunt?"  
"Everything. We have everything from rabbit to moose." Levi explained as they arrived at the food storage. Levi scanned the room for a deer, once he found one he dragged it to the middle of the room and laid down to start eating. "Help yourself to anything Eren."  
Eren looked around, everything in the room made him start to salivate. Eventually he found a very large caribou and Eren did his best to pull it away so it was by itself before he started to devour it. Levi finished his fill before Eren though and went to watch Eren eat and see how he enjoyed it.  
"Is it good?" Levi wondered while rubbing gently against the side of Eren.  
"Best... Meal... I've... Had... In... Years..." Eren spoke the best he could between mouthfuls.  
This made Levi smile. "Good. Get used to it now because this is your life now. No more fear and pain will ever affect you again."  
Until you rut.... This was the one fear Eren had which made him want to be treated nicely before he completely bolted. Considering it was an Alpha's rut and his own heat that scared more than anything. But Levi noticed the change of scent, the main thing being fear.  
"Hey? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..." Eren dropped the fear to concentrate on eating.  
"Eren... You don't have to lie to me..." Levi laid down to cuddle Eren softly.  
"Fine then! You can rut at any moment and I'd be the number one target! I'm sick of being used and fucked like a toy!" Eren's voice audible cracked and trembled from the memories coming back to him.  
Levi's eyes widened from hearing Eren blow up like he did and then several wolves from the pack ran into the room growling at Eren to protect their alpha.  
"Stand down! He is fine!" Levi growled causing the others to whimper and submit, walking away after. Levi then went to Eren and bowed lightly. "You are correct. But I have exceptional control over my ruts."  
Eren turned away though. "I don't believe you... Any Alpha I've asked help from as just used me... You're no different. You're just trying to get me to like you before you use me too..." By the end, Eren was crying.  
Levi whimpered softly and approached Eren and gently licked behind his ear. "Eren. I'm not going to use you. If I go into a rut and you're really that scared of me then I will take you to my house and get you comfortable then come back here to spend my rut. Once I'm over it then I will return."  
"P-Promise?" Eren had distrust in his eyes.  
"I swear Eren. I won't hurt you. You're too beautiful for anymore pain to happen to you."  
Eren nodded and went to finish the caribou. Levi carefully sat by Eren's side and nuzzled him softly, growling when he sensed an approaching male behind them.  
"Back away from me and him and wait for me to allow you near us." Levi snarled. Which made Eren worried about what this wolf wanted. But it was a younger wolf. "Speak Luke."  
"There is a wolf by the name of Erwin here to speak with you. He claims you have an object he owns. He is from the underground pack." Luke spoke in turn.  
"Eren. Stay here. I'm going to send two wolves to protect you." Levi told him while nuzzling Eren's nose once more.  
Eren nodded like usual but he was trembling and balled up. Erwin was a wolf that often harassed Eren. Causing a lot of injuries. "Why can't he just leave me alone?..."  
"Hey. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." Levi comforted before he got up and ran to the border of his territory. Two wolves sitting a good two meters away from Eren so he didn't feel uncomfortable. "You need to leave. Now. I will not hesitate to destroy your entire pack. If you're smart enough you will fall back!!"  
"You really want that weak bitch in y-" Erwin was cut off with a furious snarl from Levi as he lunged at the other wolf, swiping his claws across the face. Almost instantly feeling the presnese of the rest of his pack behind him.  
"Don't come back. Or I will let them kill you." Levi snarled. Erwin however growled and turned back to leave. Levi smirked then went and ran back to Eren.


	4. III

"Hey. He's gone now Eren. He's not going to hurt you." Levi cooed softly once he returned to the chestnut wolf.  
"R-Really? H-He's gone?" Eren had hope in his eyes.  
"Yes. And a good scar on his ugly face as well." Levi chuckled as he returned to nuzzling Eren. Which Eren returned.  
"Thank you. He's tortured me for years. He always found me after I ran away. Thank you so much Levi."  
"He won't ever torture you again beautiful." Levi laid down and gestured for Eren to join him.  
Once Eren laid down he sat his head on top of Levi's paws which allowed the chance for Levi to groom Eren. First by clicking his ears and down his body, causing Eren to lightly blush, Levi licked down the side of his belly but Levi wasnt sure about how Eren would feel if he touched the lower half of his body.  
"Can you do my legs? Please?" Eren asked softly.  
With this permission Levi nodded and started to lick Eren's hind legs clean. Being careful when cleaning the inside of the legs.  
"Anywhere else sweet omega?" Levi asked since he hadn't touched Eren's crotch or tail.  
"I can clean my own crotch but I can't clean my own tail properly."  
Levi nodded and began to continue grooming Eren, along the tail. Once the furry tail was done he licked back up to Levi's ears then huffed softly and rested his head on Eren's shoulders.  
"Thank you... I've been ashamed of my appearance for so long... I've never been able to groom it."  
"You looked beautiful even when you weren't groomed." Levi smiled and nuzzled Eren's cheek again then smiled while rolling onto his side. Going into a childish mode, pawing at Eren's body playfully.  
"Really?" Eren wanted to laugh at the Alpha's behaviour.  
"Stop staring at me like that and have fun! C'mon! I bet you can't catch me!" Levi giggled and ran around Eren in circles.  
This made Eren get up, it was slow as he was still cautious about his body. But it wasn't long before he was chasing Levi. Levi barked happily and ignored his own pack staring at the two of them as they ran to the nearby creek and splashed around before shaking the water from their fur. Levi couldn't help but look at Eren with soft eyes and gently licked over Eren's cheek once more and nuzzling the wolf. Eren couldn't help now but nuzzle the wolf back.  
"I've never had this much fun before."  
"I'm glad I was able to show you." Levi replies softly as a breeze waves through the air.  
Which hit Levi was an addictingly sweet and to him sexy smell but he ignored it and laid down and nudged Eren to join him.  
"May I lay on you?"  
"Of course you can. I wouldn't have invited you to lay if I didn't want you to." Levi speaks then licks Eren's neck.  
Eren couldn't help but smile as he laid the top half of his body over Levi's back. Snuggling his muzzle into Levi's raven fur.  
"Pretty Boy." Levi couldn't help but the whisper as Eren's heart filled with happiness from the praise. He ended up closing his eyes while snuggling.  
After a bit though Eren was fast asleep and Levi carefully moved so the two Wolves were cuddled up with each other and looked like true mates. Levi didn't kind the thought of mating Eren, to him the chestnut wolf was beautiful, his scent was amazing and everything about Eren was perfect. And during this sleep Eren felt peaceful and that he could finally trust someone in such a long time. But once the hours started to roll by and Levi eventually woke up from the nap he took and yawned.  
"Eren? C'mon we need to get back to the den. It's late." The raven coat told him and once again the sweet and addicting scent hits him again. This time it being so strong it made Levi's body shiver but he growled at himself and shook his head to ignore it but now finally realising it was coming from Eren.  
"'Hm? Okay..." Eren yawned and got up then walked back with Levi to the den. "Hey Levi where do you keep water?"  
"There's a small fresh water spring at the very back of my... Of our den. The others go to the creek."  
"Could you show me?"  
"Of course." Levi showed Eren the way, it took about ten minutes to finally get to the crystal clean water. "Here you are."  
"Thank you." Eren smiled and went to the edge of the water. Leaning down to lap at the water to quench his thirst.  
This left Levi to be standing behind Eren and he shivered smelling the scent for the third time. Levi could tell that Eren was close to hitting a hit but saw that Eren was very oblivious from that particular fact or the fact he just couldn't sense it approaching.  
"Levi?" Eren had noticed that Levi had been staring weirdly. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. Sorry I just got lost in thought..." Levi explains softly as he feels his alpha taking control to mate with Eren. In turn made Levi whimper. "E-Eren I need to go!" He whispered quickly, trying to back away from the strengthing scent.  
However Eren didn't understand at all. "Levi what's wrong?"  
//In coming warning for non-con//  
"Eren... D-Don't follow me... F-fuck~ Y-Your scent." Levi whined more the closer Eren got and eventually couldn't take it anymore as he let his own scent of dominance wash over Eren and stepped forward to begin licking his cheek.  
This change in behaviour though spooked Eren as he started to back away, worried about what was going to happen.  
"H-Heat!" Levi growled as he ran and pinned Eren to the ground.  
"L-Levi stop!" Eren looked at the other wolf now in complete terror as he thrashed to get free. This made Levi angrier and bit Eren's scruff. Forcing him to be pinned as Levi's length hardened. Rutting his hips over Eren's and started licking Eren's ears and neck.  
Due to this new side of Levi, it instantly made Eren think that Levi was truly an alpha he couldn't trust as he started to cry and tremble under the larger wolf. "P-Please... S-Sir... St-stop..."  
Our raven wolf however let out a deep growl as he finally found Eren's entrance and forced his way inside. Shoving his cock deep inside Eren and with harsh thrusts. Levi hadn't fucked in ages so within a few thrusts he already had his knot swollen. This made Levi force it inside to lock him inside Eren as he came. Filling the innocent wolf with alphan seed.  
This despicable act has broken Eren, he cried in pain the entire time and once Levi came all trust was shattered. Eren ripped himself away and bolted with his now even more fragile body. Halfway even shifting to his human form to hopefully lose his scent as he ran and to let any cum out. However once Eren was able to clean a decent amount out his heat finally hit him, even though he had been in it longer than he knew, and because of the rush of heat he tripped. Falling to the ground naked as both humans and Wolves approached him. And not with good intentions.  
Back at the den and once Levi snapped the fuck out of it he realised what he had done.  
"Fuck!" He quickly grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothing then ran. Following Eren's fainting scent. But once he found Eren his eyes widened.  
There were many on and in Eren at once, the scene would break anyone's heart. But Levi's pack was quick to join their Alpha.  
"I'm getting him! You guys watch my back!" He barked and they all nodded.  
Levi shoved the strangers off Eren and stood over him protectively. Growling and throwing hits at anyone who tried to get Eren. The pack covered the fight long enough for Levi to cover Eren in a large blanket then pick him up. They weren't far from Levi's house in the woods so Levi held Eren close while bolting there. Cooing soft words and apologising.  
"God Eren... I'm so sorry... I-I tried to warn you... I-I tried to run away..." Levi's voice sounded so broken.  
But Eren was the one that felt broken. He was unconscious but in his mind and heart he felt like he couldn't trust a single fucking person on the planet. Not a single fucking soul.


	5. IV

While Eren was unconscious Levi carefully bandaged any new wounds and held Eren's body close while petting his hair and dressing the boy as Levi's tears fell. I was an idiot... God he's not going to trust me ever again! I'm never getting my mate... I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life...  
When Eren did start to recover his consciousness he woke up slowly and it hurt him all over. But once he saw Levi his eyes had a stone cold glare. Even with the fact of knowing he had no strength but he didn't care as he shifted and growled lowly as he slowly dragged himself away.  
"Eren..." Levi whispered weakly. "I-I tried to get away! I-I tried to warn you but y-you came after me... I-I should've tried harder... I-I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..." Levi whimpered in shame.  
"How can I trust you again?! You promised! You swore!!"  
"I know... I know Eren! I-I... It caught me off guard! I-I didn't know you were going into heat! I-I tried to run away but you followed after me... I-I couldn't... I tried to run..."  
"I put my trust in you!! You're just like the rest of them!!"  
"I was trying to run away Eren! You followed me!! I didn't want to! I was trying to get away!!"  
"I didn't understand!! You never said you were about to go into a rut! I HATE YOU!!"  
"I wasn't in a rut... You went into heat. Please. Hate me all you want... But don't leave the safety of our pack... Please. I don't want you to be in pain anymore..."  
Then Eren felt a sharp pain in his stomach region and since he had this pain so much he knew what it was as he stumbled from where he was standing and fell as he clutched his side panting heavily. "L-Levi... Pregnant..."  
Levi's eyes went wide as he shifted to his human form then picked Eren up, checking where they were first. "It's a 3 minute run to the house!" He told Eren has he began to run.  
Eren simply nodded and carefully shifted to his human form so he'd be lighter. But hid his face into Levi's chest as he started crying.  
When they did make it there Levi held Eren extra close as he went to his room.  
"Shhh I'm so sorry Eren... Fuck I'm so so sorry..." Levi gasped as he laid Eren down then shifted into wolf form, nuzzling Eren and whimpering softly.  
"It hurts..." Eren could already feel the tiny babies inside him start to miscarriage. There one main difference between a male omega and a female omega. A male omega's pregnancy only lasted two weeks.  
"Shhh baby just breath. I'm going to do the best I can to save them okay!" Levi bit his lip, there was only one way of saving the unborn babies. Re-fertilise the eggs, since that was basically all they were still. "Eren I'm sorry but to save them and you... I have to do this... I'm sorry... Please... Give me permission Eren."  
"Please... If you do this... Be gentle..."  
Levi nodded and carefully straddled Eren. Kissing his neck softly and shoulders, trailing kisses over Eren's body as Levi began to carefully nudge his cock inside Eren. Levi kissed Eren softly as he began to thrust inside of him. Even with Levi being gentle it caused Eren to claw at Levi's back, he tried to relax but inside he was screaming in pain. Eren knew if Levi could save these pups he was extremely lucky. Levi winced at the grip that Eren had and laid his head into the crook of Eren's neck.  
"Shhh I know baby. I know~" Levi cooed softly as his knot began to swell.  
"It hurts... Levi it hurts so much..." Eren was crying and hid his face when he felt Levi's knot swell and lock.  
Levi couldn't help but cry as well when he felt himself fill Eren. He couldn't moan, not with the pain Eren was in and the fact he could feel it. But he started to sense Eren's pain fade, he wasn't sure if he had saved them but Eren was no longer in so much pain.  
"Levi... You saved them." Eren smiled and kissed Levi, thankful he didn't have to go through the pain again.  
Levi broke down crying as he held himself up so he didn't crush Eren's body as tears streamed down when Eren kissed him. Levi thought that his mother would have been ashamed of him, that she would hate him.  
"I-I'm a f-failure... I-I'm a failure as a-an alpha... a-and a emb-embarrassment t-to my mother..."  
"You're not a failure Levi. You saved a bunch of lives today." Eren held Levi and rubbed his head.  
"N-no... I-I hurt you... I-I... I hurt you... I-I'm a h-horrible alpha... Y-You're right... I-I'm no different from any of the other alphas..."  
"You fixed your wrongs Levi. Saving me and then saving your own pups."  
Levi's choked out sobs as his knot deflated and then he slowly pulled out to met Eren's eyes. But he shook his head and shifted into a wolf then curled up next to Eren while whimpering loudly.  
Eren snuggled up to Levi after that.  
"Levi I don't hate you. Not anymore. Please make me your omega." Eren's voice was soft.  
Levi shifted and stared at Eren. "E-Eren..." His voice a whisper before kissing the brunette gently but deeply. "Okay... Anything for you my beautiful omega~" Levi kissed down to Eren's scent gland and biting down gently, leaving his mark in the tanned skinned permanently.  
Causing Eren to moan softly at the feeling, the first time in forever he had been marked when asked. Levi gently let go of the skin then shifted once again into wolf form to leave his Wolfy scent attached.  
"That was nice. And the first time I've been marked with permission. Thank you Levi."  
"Anything for you beautiful." A gentle and soft kiss shared between them, Eren now snuggled up to Levi once they broke their lips apart. Levi couldn't help but cradle Eren. "My beautiful omega~ I'm... I'm still so so sorry for what I did to you..."  
"All has been forgiven now. My strong Alpha."  
Levi blushed from Eren's words then tilted his omega's head up, sitting his lips on top of the other's while closing his eyes briefly. Eren kissed Levi back and held their hands together, intertwining their fingers. This caused Levi to melt into their kiss happily and let out a deep purr.  
"You're purring like a cat."  
"Mhmm. Alphas can only do it when they are showing deep love and affection towards their mates and only their mates."  
"But I don't like cats." Eren pouted.  
"Not only cats purr you know. But I won't do it if it really bothers you..."  
"I hope I don't offend you but anything that purrs reminds me of a cat."  
"No it doesn't offend me at all my love... I just hope that you can understand that I can't always help it. An Alpha will purr when they are in a moment of high affection or love and it's a way of telling the person they are with that they make them feel like nothing could ever be wrong. Essentially whenever I purr around you, it's my way of letting you know that you mean the entire world to me no matter what. It's a feeling and a emotion that alphas can't control all the time."  
"Okay. I understand." Eren nodded which caused Levi to smile and kissed Levi's cheek.  
"You're so beautiful my love~"  
"And you're handsome. I'm happy you accepted me for who I am."  
"I will accept you no matter what. Even if you wanted me to fuck you while I was a wolf, or if you wanted to top me as a wolf while I'm in human form, anything you ever want or need Eren. It's yours."


	6. V

"Levi? Can I ask something?"  
"Of course Eren." Levi answered, facing Eren and giving him his full attention.  
"Why is my kind treated like it is?"  
"There are several answers to that question my love. First of all you need to know that a long time ago omegas ruled over the alphas. Though the alphas had the ability to mate and impregnate the omegas, the omegas were in control. Until one day an alpha realised that he was stronger. He began to purge the male omegas of the world, slowly building an army of sorts to kill all the male omegas and take the females as their property. For years omega males were murdered. Eventually there were so few left that no one really cared about killing them, but they were shunned and hated in the world. The reason that they were treated that way is because omega males were powerful and gentle. They had a lot of influence on omegas both male and female and it brought the omegas into power. The omegas 'ruled' but not really. They were gentle and loving of all creatures and didn't deserve the amount of pain and abuse they received. To this day male omegas are seen as a symbol of weakness and disappointment when really they are the strongest out there. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Your kind is treated abusively because alpha instinct evolved to believe that male omegas were a disgrace and deserved to be used up and then killed, just as they were thousands of years ago. My mother however, taught me to love male omegas as equals and treat them as what they are. Royalty."  
Eren couldn't help but blush at the last sentence. "How come we're never taught this? I don't know a thing about my omega side. All I've been taught is that I'm a fuck toy..."  
"Because alphas rule now. The twisted minds of control hungry fuck nuggets. That would rather die than let omegas know about their past."  
"And there's no way we can regain our title..." Eren looked down as he climbed into Levi's lap and buried his face into his alpha's chest as he started to cry.  
Levi lightly frowned and held his omega tightly. "Shh you don't have to be afraid to show emotions in front of me Eren. I'm not going to judge you. I'd never do that to you... Eren do you think that you're beautiful?" Levi asked as he played with Eren's hair and rubbed his back.  
"If I'm honest... No... I've never thought that..."  
"...Would you let me show you have beautiful you are?"  
"If you can persuade my mind..."  
"I think I can... How does everything feel? Like your body?"  
"What do you mean? I... Don't understand."  
"I mean like your butt and hips and stuff my love. Shh calm down baby I'm not going to hurt you or anything I promise."  
Eren's breath was shaky and he fiddled with his fingers while he spoke. "I feel like my ass is forever scarred... And I hate how feminine my hips are... I've wanted muscles and my body to be strong but they feel limp and like I can never make them strong..."  
"That's not true Eren. You're very strong. One of the strongest people I know. Oh and I absolutely adore your cute feminine hips~ But what I was asking baby, is how does your body feel right now about sex? Like if your in pain or anything?"  
"At first all I felt was pain. But when you saved the pups the soft feeling was nice. But... I probably won't want to have sex for ages. I want to be able to live without sex for at least a month."  
"I understand that... I guess in that case I will wait a month so I can give you the true perfection you hold both inside and out. Because you are perfect Eren. You're my sweet perfect omega~"  
Eren couldn't help but snuggle up to Levi. "Also there is something else I need to tell you about the puppies."  
"Of course baby. Anything." Levi returned Eren's cuddles and softly kissed his shoulder.  
"Well you know how usually a wolf's pregnancy lasts for two months?"  
"Mhm yes but I also know it can vary with each wolf. Why?"  
"With me specifically and all male omegas... Our pregnancy only lasts two weeks."  
"So I get to meet our little angles in two weeks?!" Levi asked excitedly.  
"For once they'll be living pups."  
"I won't ever let anything happen to my family. I love you all way too much."  
Eren then shifted into his wolf form. Snuggling into Levi's lap. "We need names."  
"How many pups will there be?"  
"I'm not sure. You might be able to tell."  
"Can I ask you a really creepy question... Am I a freak... For wanting to have sex with your human form while I'm a wolf?"  
"No. You're not a freak at all for wanting that."  
"It's easier for me to knot you that way at least and I also wouldn't mind mounting you while we were both wolves..." Levi muttered blushing even worse then when he first started talking.  
"I can still here you silly. Now will you shift so I can snuggle into your fur?" Eren laughed lightly.  
Levi smiled then stretched to shift, curling up with Eren as the chestnut wolf was pressed against his belly. Levi wasn't that tall in his human form but as an alpha he was huge and had an alpha's structure. Strong and ready to fight and protect at a moment's notice. Whereas Eren was smaller as an male omega but he was smaller than most omegas because of his malnourishment and even when Eren was healed up and fully healthy he would still be small compared to Levi. But Levi didn't mind at all, because it made it easier to protect Eren and for the pair to cuddle. Eren loved to snuggle into Levi and it made him smile, curling his now fluffy and groomed tail around the two of them. Levi let out a deep rumble of a chuckled and closed his eyes resting his head over Eren's shoulder as a sign of both love and dominance.  
"Wuv yuu Wevi."  
"Mm love you too Eren~" Levi hummed as Eren snuggled into Levi even more.  
Eren hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep but for once in his life he had a comfortable and relaxing sleep... But it didn't last for long as his worst memories bombarded him and Eren was trapped in the dream world while screaming out for Levi. Which caused him to jolt up immediately and try wake the screaming Eren but anything he did didn't work so he shifted to his human form and pulled Eren into his lap, pressing soft loving kisses on his muzzle and forehead. Calling out his name and telling him he loved him and that Levi was right there.  
"Eren my love~ Shh don't worry baby~ I'm right here babe~ I'm right here love~"  
Eren jolted awake, shifting instantly, insanely fast, then clung to Levi while trembling and sweating like nothing else. His breathing was so irregular that Eren was basically hyperventilating.  
"Shh deep breaths~ Take a deep breath with me okay? Breath with your alpha baby~" Levi crooned, taking slow deep breaths and exhaling slowly.  
Eren nodded and tried to breathe slowly with Levi, eventually matching Levi's breaths. This made Levi smile and he began to praise Eren lovingly with kisses and happy and loving words.  
"Good boy Eren~ You're such a good boy~" Levi crooned softly holding Eren close. Eren snuggled back into Levi's neck as was still tired, evident from his yawn. "Let's stay human from now on okay baby. Till we can make these nightmares go away. That way I won't make it worse if I had to restrain your legs to keep getting clawed." Levi told Eren as he laid them back down and buried them under the covers as Levi kept his arms locked around Eren so he knew that Levi was right there.  
Eren nodded and snuggled back into Levi. "I know this will sound like I'm a baby but... Could you sing me a lullaby?"  
"You don't sound like a baby. Of course I will~" Levi told him softly as he played with Eren's hair as he started to sing quietly.  
As Levi sung quietly Eren laid into him and started to fall back to sleep. But Levi kept Eren in a light sleep to make sure he would be able to wake him easier if Eren got nightmares again. But Eren stayed in a light sleep but as soon as he was able to fall into a deep sleep he had to pee. Levi was constantly nuzzling Eren but when he heard him whine he kissed Eren's shoulder.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I need to pee..."  
"Go pee then baby." Levi chuckled lightly. "I'm not going to run away. I'll keep your spot warm as well." Levi teased then nuzzled Eren as he stood up. "C'mon. If you need to pee in here I'm going to have a shit fit." He added.  
Eren chuckled then quickly got up then went to find the toilet since he hadn't gone to the bathroom in the house yet, once he found it he made sure he did hi business quickly so he could snuggle back into bed quickly. But even with Eren's speed Levi whined impatiently waiting for his mate.  
"Eren! Hurry babe! Alpha wants cuddles and love!" And sex but Levi didn't say that as he knew he could wait till Eren was ready.  
Once Eren came back he smiled. "Done. But I still want sleep." Eren told him as he crawled back under the covers, snuggling. "Omega needs to catch up on sleep."  
"I know baby I just wanted to hold my sweet omega and make sure you know I love you." Levi gave a smile while pulling Eren close and kissing the top of his head. "Now omega can sleep."  
Eren nodded and asked for the lullaby again which helped him fall into a nice deep sleep with no nightmares. Levi didn't fall asleep till he was sure Eren was asleep and was calm. During the night Eren had dreams about his mother and Levi.


	7. VI

Levi woke first in the morning but found Eren asleep so he simply waited and watched for his mate to awaken, smiling at the brunette's cuteness. After a while Eren eventually woke up and when he saw Levi watching him and smiling he couldn't help but blush.  
"You're so beautiful my love. God I dont understand how I deserve such a beautiful, perfect thing like you as my omega~" Levi leaned down and kissed Eren lightly and Eren happily kissed back.  
"It's because you're the only alpha that's accepted me for who I am."  
"Mm but I got sent an angel not an omega~" Levi spoke lovingly.  
Eren blushed then snuggled into Levi even more, then his stomach growled. "He he..."  
"Hungry little pup~" Levi teased then stood up. "Do you want human food or normal food?"  
"I wouldn't mind some sort of human food... Since I've... Never had it."  
"Okay my love. Well would you like me to bring your breakfast with hash browns?" But the mention of hash browns made Eren tilt his head, he had never heard of it. "You'll see. C'mon love. Let's go get your belly filled."  
Eren and Levi got up. "Do you have some pants I could borrow?" Eren asked since he had no clothes.  
"Umm... Let me check." Levi went to his closet and checked for anything. He found a pair of booty shorts that he wore when he tried to get laid by another alpha when he felt slutty. "This is all I have that would fit you... I have a few more pairs but they are all the same length, some probably shorter..."  
"They'll do." Eren smiled, took them and put them on.  
Levi's alpha side couldn't help but stare at Eren's ass, it looked so delicate and soft, yet elegant and sexy in the tight booty shorts. However Levi took over and calmly went to Eren and scented Eren heavily. "Just so no one gets any ideas," he growled softly before nibbling on Eren's scent gland and setting his arm over the brunette's shoulder.  
Eren blushed for the third time that morning but leaned into Levi as they walked to the kitchen. "While you're making food may I have a drink?"  
"Love you don't have to ask for that, but yes of course you can baby! I wouldn't ever say you couldn't have anything. I promise love, and I'm not going to get mad and hit you or yell at you for doing something wrong or for asking for something. I'm not going to hurt you ever ever again baby." Levi promised.  
Eren smiled and nodded, kissed Levi's cheek and went to the fridge, assuming that that was what it was. Then looked inside for a drink. Levi looked back and noticed Eren's face of confusion.  
"The orange stuff is orange juice, yellow is lemonade, I can brew coffee over here, or I can make us both a really fancy hot coco that I learned when I was a barista at Starbucks."  
"Star? Bucks?" Eren looked extremely confused as he grabbed the orange juice.  
"It's a really nice coffee place that I'll have to take you to sometime! They make really creative and amazing types of different coffees and hot chocolates, all kinds of things!"  
"Sounds interesting. I haven't been in the human world much..."  
"I know love. Well I'm making myself a peppermint mocha cappuccino because I'm in desperate need of hot coco!"  
Eren couldn't help but chuckle at Levi's energy as he looked for a cup for his drink. Levi then smiled and walked past Eren to get eggs and steak from the fridge, handing Eren a cup while kissing his cheek as he went past Eren again. Which caused Eren's cheeks to go red, he wasn't used to all this loving attention, but Eren thanked him and poured his drink.  
"You don't have to blush every time I touch you. You are my mate after all." Levi teased as he began to fry the eggs and reheat the steak.  
"I know but I'm still new to all of this."  
"Oh baby! I know that I was only teasing my love. I'm sorry baby boy... C'mere love." Levi cooed softly, kissing Eren's cheek and rubbing his hair. "I wasn't trying to be mean or like fun at you my love."  
"I know." Eren kissed his cheek and smiled, then went and sat down. Staring at his thin structure. "Levi? How long will it take before I gain weight?"  
"Once we have you proper food and not scavenged food hopefully not long. Don't worry my love, I think you're beautiful no matter what."  
Eren smiled and held his cup with both hands as he drunk his juice. "How old were you when you first made a pack?"  
"This is my first pack still. My mom died when I was 9 and so I had to survive on my own. I was born the runt of the litter so I was never targeted. When my mom was killed along with my siblings, I was hidden away in the shadows like she had told me to. Her last word to me were "Grow strong! Fight like hell and don't you EVER, EVER!! Let anyone stop you!!" After that she ran. After that I had to fight for my life and for the right to stay in this pack and so I did. I fought tooth and nail, killing who needed to be done away with and getting rid of the corrupt wolves that had been let in, and I climbed to the top. I started out as the worthless runt who was told I would be eaten alive by bears, and made it to be the strongest and most feared and powerful alpha in existence. No one has tried to rival for my pack, and they follow me with loyalty and respect. Now I have a beautiful omega to lead this pack with me."  
Eren slightly fiddled with his fingers as he smiled. "You've had a lot better life... Everyday for me, it was die or try and survive."  
Levi went and kissed Eren gently. "Not anymore my love. You will be treated like what you are. Royalty. I will make sure of that and anyone stupid enough to get in the way will be butchered."  
"Please don't kill any of your pack for my sake! Please Levi." Eren took the message incorrectly as he begged.  
Levi hushed him quickly. "Shh no baby! I meant outsiders my love. If anyone in OUR pack was hurtful to you in anyway and I found have you go somewhere else while I yelled and screamed at them and then I would make them apologise to you."  
Eren then got up and then wrapped his arms around Levi's chest. Levi kissed Eren's head as he held him back, nuzzling Eren's sweet smelling hair.  
"God I love your scent~"  
"You do?"  
"Mhm~ You smell like chocolate and vanilla, but with a hint of pine. It makes me think of winter and that's my favourite thing, well other than you of course."  
"But winter is so cold..."  
"That's why I love it. You can snuggle up with your mate and enjoy hot coc with vanilla scented candles... I don't know... Something about winter is just so... Alluring to me. I love it."  
"I've never liked winter..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you by comparing your scent to winter... I was just meaning... That I loved you." Levi whispered at the end.  
"I love you too." Eren smiled and leaned into Levi as he started drooling at the scent of food.


	8. VII

Levi couldn't help but laugh at Eren's actions as he kissed while the eggs finished. He had scrambled them then added some steak, tabasco sauce, sweet Red peppers and a hint of black pepper. Heated them all together while heating some tortillas as well. Once he was done he got out three large plates and a bowl, setting the warmed tortillas in a plate and the eggs/steak mix in the other two plates on the table with a fork and knife.

"Bón appetíte mon amour~" Levi told Eren as he kissed over the other's neck and licking over Eren's scent gland, nipping at the skin lovingly. Levi wanted Eren so badly but knew he could wait and would lock himself away if he needed to during a rut to avoid hurting the precious brunette.

Which reminded Levi of the reason of the reason he went into a rut in the first place. It was because he could smell Eren's heat but thankfully he couldn't smell it right now. So he showed Eren to the table.  
"Here my love. I hope you enjoy it!"  
Eren smiled and thanked him for the food then made his tortilla and took a bite, giving a surprised look. "It's spicy."  
"Just a little. It's also got cheese and of course the steak and eggs, along with sweet red peppers and salt and pepper. Do you like it?"  
"I like it." Eren smiled and continued to eat.  
"Good I'm glad." Levi smiled before realising he could smell Eren. A sweet and warm scent of hot chocolate and vanilla. "Eren. Heat." Levi told him quickly then backed up. "What do you want me to do Eren? I have a safe Room you can go to if you'd like or I can leave. I would gladly, no more than gladly, no spend your heat. But you aren't ready and I understand that. It's just the very beginning so for the next... 2-4 or so hours I'm safe to be around you, but after that I need to know what I'm allowed to do."  
"I can spend it alone. It's okay. It'd be a change. I don't want to isolate you." Eren told him and kissed Levi's cheek.

Levi whined softly but nodded.  
"Okay. I'll show you to it. It's supplied with clean toys and anything else you would need to relieve yourself, and I will come to bring you food in the morning, afternoon and evening. Is that okay?" He asked Eren scenting him carefully and then kissing over his scent glands on his wrists but not his neck, where it would be the most sensitive because of the heat.

Levi wouldn't be able to lie that this was easy for him. Eren is his omega, he was supposed to his alpha and be there for him for support. To take of him while Eren was in heats and to take care of him and knot him when Eren called for him but that wasn't for Levi to decide at the moment. He promised he would wait and wasn't intending on breaking that promise. And it doesn't mean he's going to be just like every other alpha when they here their omega moaning. He'd be snapping and snarling and overprotective and makes sure that the rest of the Wolves knew where to go.

"Levi I need to ask something first."  
"Of course baby. What is it?" Lei had eyes full of love and concern.  
"How come I can't tell when they're coming? You can. I can't."  
"I get a small hint of your scent. It gets a stronger and sweeter smell and loses its nature based scent and is replaced by all sweetness, like hot Coco and vanilla with a hint of peppermint... It smells amazing. You don't smell it because it's your scent, but when your scent mixes with mine it becomes sensible to you because of my scent mixed in. Does that make sense? And you'll know when it's really about to begin when you start feeling warm and then hot, and then like your melting but the fire won't go away until you get off. Which is the point of the heat and having an alpha or Toys nearby, so you can relieve your heat and be able to rest and concentrate on keeping yourself healthy while still having your burning needs taken care of."  
Eren nodded slowly. "I've never been able to tell my heats... Even when I'm in them... The only way I know I'm in a heat is when I slick."  
"It's because you've never had an alpha with you. Not an alpha you trust and love."  
"I've had one Alpha..." Eren admitted and he shyly rubbed his arm.  
Causing Levi to tilt his head up to look at Eren. "That you loved?" Eren slowly nodded his head which made Levi hold back his jealousy and gently took Eren into his arms. "What happened my love?"

"He took me into his pack when I was 8. He raised me by his side at first. He was only five years older than me. However when I got a bad heat my love for him was destroyed."  
"A bad heat?"  
"A really big heat. I was slicking like nothing else, not to mention the whining and whimpering. Brax... Often woke up to me humping something."  
"May I know the whole story? I want to do everything I can to make sure that you can learn to enjoy your heats, with me or alone, and to know that you are safe and protected."  
"Whole story? Where do you want me to start and end?"  
"Of what happened between you and your ex-mate. What happened during that heat that destroyed your trust in alphas and your love for him."

"Well as I said he helped me. When I was there the pack was called the Howling Waves. We were by the sea all the time and I loved it. We both did. I confessed to him and he returned my feelings and we became inseparable. He allowed me to be somewhere alone for my heats and we respected each other. However it was my... Fifth heat while being with him, during mating season. I told him that I was going to my spot but he kept approaching me. I tried to back away and I started whimpering. Then what you did to me happened... My feelings for him shattered and I was going to give birth to his pups... Before Erwin found me the day before they'd be born..." Eren was on the verge of tears, telling his backstory out loud brought back so many memories and feelings, both happy and sad.

Levi's alpha raged with anger as he let out a low growl as he held Eren against him while he glared at the wall.  
"I should've torn that motherfucker to pieces when he approached my land..." Levi growled out the words but then his words to Eren were softened and sweet. "I'm so sorry my sweet omega... I'm so so sorry... That's all my fault... I scared you... I'm so sorry my sweet omega. I promise. I swear on my mother, I will not hurt you! And I will protect you with my life and will gladly die so you can live. I love you Eren. I really really really love you."  
"I love you too Levi. So so much." Eren kissed Levi's cheek then leaned against his alpha with a smile.


	9. VIII

Eren's actions made Levi nuzzle him lovingly.  
"Do you want me to hold you for a bit so my scent is in the room with you but I'm not in the room? Or just leave now so you can get ready?"  
"I'd like some scent. Do you have a top I could borrow?"  
Levi smiled then pulled off the button up shirt he was wearing then gave it to Eren. "Fresher scent. It helps relieve your hormones better."  
"Thank you Le-" Eren then started pushing Levi out of the room they had made up because he had felt slick running down his leg.

Levi quickly kissed Eren before he was completely pushed out and promised him I would be there if he needed him, then he heard Eren lock the door. Causing Levi to whine and begin to rub his scent over the door and then heavily scent the entire house before shifting into wolf form and laying in front of the door to Eren's room.

Once Eren had locked the door he completely stripped down then laid down in the bed that was in the centre of the room and started to whine and pant. The heat felt worse because of the fact he was pregnant. These whines were audible could be heard from the outside of the door but Levi remained still, refusing his Alpha's desires and if he gave in he'd punish himself.  
Eren then remembered what Levi said about there being toys in the room, he eventually found a vibrator and because of how horny his body was he shoved it right up his ass, the slick lubricating his ass perfectly. Then he turned it on full blast to satisfy his bodies needs but the vibrations caused him to moan instantly and loud. Eren slapped his hands over his mouth embarrassed.

Levi's entire body twitched at hearing Eren from behind the door and he could smell Eren's scent filling the air thickly. So he released his own scent in large amounts to hope he could help Eren and keep him pleasured. And it worked as Eren smelt the scent which caused him to slick even more and now he felt precum leaking from his untouched cock. So he dragged one of the pillows over and started to hump it to relieve himself. Levi felt himself starting to get harder by the second and the pressure from laying down made it harder. Refusing to move from the door and his mate.

Eren felt so dirty for his actions but he just couldn't stop, it only took about five minutes of him humping the pillow he came. He then weakly took out the vibrator after turning it off as hid heat started to subside. Once the dirty objects were away from him, Eren shifted into his wolf form so he could snuggle up into a ball then fall asleep. Once Levi smelt Eren's heat simmer down he quickly jumped up and shifted into human form. Getting two water bottles, one warm and one cold, a salad then mashed potatoes with steak. Silently slipping into the room then scenting the entire place heavily again after setting Eren's food down and cleaning the dirtied toy and changing the pillow, scenting the bed before giving the sleeping wolf's head a kiss and scratching his ears before walking out and closing the door.

Once Eren smelt food and Levi and once the door was shut he slowly woke up and shifted. He adored Levi's scent and looked at the meal that was left.  
"Thank you Levi." He called out then started eating. "Yummy~"  
"You're welcome beautiful. Be sure to drink lots of water please Baby." Levi responded after nuzzling against the door.  
"You can come in for the moment." Eren told him as he grabbed the cold water bottle and had a drink.  
"No baby I don't want to risk anything. I can't hurt you again, I refuse to let myself scare you."

This made Eren go to the door himself and open it. "May I at least hug my mate?"  
"Of course baby." Levi slightly held his breath as he pulled Eren close and hugging him tightly and began to bit his lip as he mouthes at Eren's scent gland, whimpering as he began to suck on it lightly and rub against him. Once he realised what he was doing he threw himself away from Eren with wide eyes. "Eren. Eren I'm so sorry..." Levi looked down in shame.  
Eren caressed Levi's cheek and kissed his head. "It's okay.  
"I should step out. I-I can't take a risk of hurting you. I love you too much."

Eren finally gave in then nodded and kissed Levi's head once more before heading back to the room and locked the door. But once Levi heard it he whimpered quickly a 'I love you' as he phased back into his wolf form and laid down. Eren heard and gave out a 'I love you too,' as he finished his food then headed back to sleep. Levi sighed heavily and ran around a bit for scenting the house once more.

After about an hour another wave of heat hit Eren like a ton of bricks as it was worse than the previous, simple proof; his ass and legs were covered in slick in seconds. Levi shivered at the smell and began to whimper and whine, pacing outside the door in his wolf form while letting out small huffs of air. Eren wasn't helping as he became moaning and whining without anything touching him. Levi nuzzled the door as his hips absentmindedly rutted forward and he whimpered then looked for something that smelled like Eren. He ran upstairs and found Eren's pillow and then Levi took off the pillow Case and throwing a different pillow in it then running back to the door, pounding on top of the pillow and rutting his hips against it, letting out low growls and barks of need and pleasure as he stuck his nose under the door and let out a howl leave his lips as he came into the pillow and panting heavily.

"D-Did you just cum in my pillow?" Eren crawled over to the door while holding back his moans and whines.  
Levi let out a low growl, knowing he hadn't came in Eren's pillow but only his pillow Case, but he'd tell Eren once his heat was over.  
Eren was struggling though with getting off without his alpha. He wanted Levi to suck him off but didn't know how much Levi could control himself. Levi whimpered when his knot finally went down and he laid against the door, staying still and listening to Eren, laying on all four before huffing and burying his muzzle in his paws.

"L-Levi... How much can you control yourself?"  
Levi's eyes widened St the question. "In my human form? If you're in your wolf form and I'm human I can control myself."  
"W-Would you suck me off?" Eren's face was bright red behind the door.  
"Fuck~ God yes~ Yes I will~" Levi moaned shivering as he imagined the taste of Eren's cum and slick.

Eren didn't want to shift so he went on his hind legs and used his mouth to unlock the door. Levi shifted to his naked human form and the second he was in the room he dropped to his knees and slipped under Eren's body and wrapped his lips around Eren's raging cock. The contact sent Eren crazy in pleasure, howling from how good it felt and he even started drooling. They both knew that if someone didn't know it would have looked like beastiality.

Levi took Eren into his mother deeper. "My sweet omega~" Levi moaned around Eren's length as he pulled away. "E-Eren I need to go. Your scent is getting really really strong and it's affecting my Alpha brain."  
Eren whined when Levi said he had to go. The attention was helping and Eren didn't want his alpha to leave.  
"I know baby. But I have to go. I can't risk scaring you again." Levi slid from under Eren and kissed his nose.  
Eren nuzzled Levi with almost tears and licked his mate's cheek before finally letting Levi go. Levi rubbed Eren's ears softly and brushed his thumbs under both of Eren's eyes before shifting into a wolf and licking Eren's chin lovingly before leaving the room. Eren softly shut the door with his muzzle then returned to the bed and forced himself to lay still while he waited for the heat to disappear. Levi was laying by the door still, whimpering occasionally.


	10. IX

It took hours but eventually Eren's heat completely stopped. And now the only thing Eren wanted to do was snuggle into Levi, so he got up and grabbed some of the shorts and put them on then went to look for his mate. Once Levi heard Eren shuffling around in the room he got up instantly and looked at the door with large, happy eyes. So once Eren opened the door he was able to go straight to Levi and snuggled into him.  
"It finally stopped. No more stupid heat."

This made Levi shift into human form and kiss Eren passionately, pulling away and sucking love marks all over his skin then rubbing his hand through Eren's chestnut hair, all while whispering a mantra of 'I love you's' and 'my beautiful omega' over and over. Eren's cheeks were red from blushing but he let Levi do it, then asked a kind of random question.

"Levi? Can we go clothes shopping?"  
"Anything for you. Just give the scent of your heat time to fade from your body and let me fucking pamper you like the Queen you are~"  
Eren nodded with his cheeks gone down to pink but now he had to piss like crazy. So he got up and ran to the loo. Levi simply chuckled and waited for his mate to return so he could tackle Eren into a passionate kiss. Once Eren did come back and snuggled into Levi's lap he smiled.  
"Tank empty now."

Levi simply pushed Eren onto his back, holding the back of his head so it didn't hurt and then kissed him deeply. Eren kissed back and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and his legs around the other's waist so if Levi moved he had to carry Eren.  
"We aren't moving for a few minutes." Levi muttered against their lips then pressed hot kissed down Eren's jaw and neck, licking and sucking, rutting against him but not trying to have sex. Eren's cheeks were simply blushing once more and bit his lip to prevent any noise.  
"God I love you Eren." Levi purred leaning back up to kiss his lips again, getting drunk to the taste of Eren.  
"I. Love. You. Too." Eren spoke between kisses.  
Levi purred in content, nuzzling his scent gland and kissing it lightly.  
"Off to clothes Shop and starrybuckaros!!"  
"Mmm just a few more minutes of enjoying my beautiful omega?" Levi whined softly. "I'm omega love deprived."  
"I'll stay on your back."  
"... But I need kisses and cuddles, plus you still smell heavily of your heat."  
"I do?" Eren then lifted under his arm. "Oh. I do."  
"Do you want to have a shower?" Levi asked softly, sitting Eren down and looking at him, he knew he wanted to join him buy knee he couldn't unless he asked.  
"A Bath! With you!" I knew I was in a childish mood, I was just hypo.

Levi's eyes widened and looked at Eren seriously. "Eren think about that voice please Baby." He warned him.  
"Why?" Eren tilted his head.  
"Eren you still smell heavily of your heats and I'm still an alpha, your mate no less... I'm... I'm scared... That I could hurt you..."  
Eren slightly pouted then looked down and hugged Levi, "okay..."  
"Please Eren... I want to... For I want to so so bad. But I don't want to damage your vision of an alpha having sex with you anymore than it already has... I'm scared that even if you consent, you'll get scared in the middle and hate me even if I stop..."  
Eren held Levi tighter, "I'd never hate you again. Don't forget you're the father of our little pups."  
"I know... I just don't ever want to see you look at me with so much feet and hatred again..."  
"I trust you now. Before I didn't. You helped me be able to trust anyone." Eren nuzzled into Levi.

Levi stayed silent and clung to Eren and kissed his scent gland several times before standing up and carrying him to the bathroom.  
"Yay bath time!" Eren laughed like a child.  
Levi smiled then began a warm bath for the two of them and slowly undressed Eren then sat him on the counter, staring at him and all of his glory.  
"Fuck you are so beautiful~ Every single part of you~" Levi purred then stripped as well and kissed Eren's neck lightly.  
Eren blushed and lightly kicked his legs as he waited for the bath.

"Bubble bath?"  
"Of course baby." Levi told him sweetly as he got out an eucalyptus scented bubble bath and sighed ag the steam rising into the room and the comforting smells.  
"So relaxing..." Eren smiled then went to get in the bath.  
Levi got in the bath after Eren, sliding in behind him then using a soft sponge to wet his chest before tracing patterns on his stomach. Eren giggled a little from the sensation then cupped some water into his hands then dumped it on Levi's head.

Levi simply shook his head lightly then kissed the top of Eren's. "Shhh be good and rest my love."  
"But bath time is also play time."  
"Bath time is omega recovery time right now. Once you've come down from the after heat high you're in you are going to exhausted."  
"Okay..." Eren snuggled into Levi and splashed the water a little.  
Levi couldn't helo but smile at his little mste and allowed him to play with the bubbles as he leaned back and just relaxed at the feeling of his omega's bare body against him.

Eventually Eren got a handful of bubbles then splatted it around Levi's chin.  
"Wevi has a beard.  
Levi smiled then booped Eren's nose. "Mhm it would seem he does."  
Eren giggle then his high went away and he yawned. Snuggling into Levi, "sweepy..."  
"I know beautiful." Levi told him softly as he let the brunette rest on his chest as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Eren falling asleep not long after.


	11. X

When Eren woke up he felt freezing as the bath water had gone cold. Eren's movement had woken up Levi as the raven haired groaned as he woke up then lightly picked up Eren, stumbled to a random bedroom and laid them down, wrapping the covers and sheets around them and snuggled. Eren lightly chuckled and kissed Levi cheek.  
"Shoppy day tomorrow?"  
"Yep." Levi replied turning into a wolf then laid between Eren's legs while resting his head on his belly.  
Eren chuckled and stratche behind Levi's ears and rubbed down his back. Causing Levi to shiver and whine as Eren touched him in all the right places on his body, making him pant a bit.  
"We should rest."  
Levi whined and crawled up to laid next to Eren, licking his cheek then yawning and finally resting his head on Eren's chest. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's wolfy head then laid one arm on his back then fell asleep, Levi following close after snuggling close.

In the morning Eren woke to the sounds of wolves calling out for Levi. The Alpha whined but sat up when he heard his pack.  
"Eren get up, shift into your wolf form." Levi nudged Eren with his nose then licking his cheek.  
Eren nodded and got up then shifted into his wolf form and went out with Levi. It turns out some of the Wolves were simply worried and concerned since how long Levi had been inside. Levi let out a Huff then nuzzled his omega gently.  
"I'm fine. There was a situation with my mate and I stayed inside. Rest assured I'm fine and so is he." He spoke calmly, licking Eren's chin and rubbing his head against his shoulder, in which Eren nuzzled back.  
"Now we go shopping??"  
Levi laughed and nodded. "Mhm now we can go shopping. Go get dressed and behave little omega." He teased and turned back to his pack. "Guard the territory, I will be leaving. Any unknowns are to be kept on site and not killed." This was a direct order but once the Wolves left to go do their job Levi went to return to Eren.

Eren however was having trouble finding some decent sized clothing for him to go out in, mostly looking for shorts.  
"Come on there have to be some shorts that reach at least my knees."  
"Nope. I have skinny jeans that may fit but the lowest pair of shorts I have are the ones you're wearing my love." Levi told him slightly frowning. "I'll buy you a new pair of pants th second we go shopping and you can get changed."  
"May I have the skinny jeans then?"  
"Of course beautiful."

Eren put the jeans on and smiled since they fit, but he knew there was only one reason, because of how skinny his legs really were.  
"Beautiful." Levi purred kissing Eren's neck and patting his ass.  
Causing Eren to blush but the heat chuckled as he pulled the back of his jeans down a bit and let out his wolf tail.  
Levi smiled and the sight and kissed Eren's chin. "Let's go beautiful." He held Eren's hand to lead him to the car, getting in then heading to the mall.  
While in the car Eren had his tail in his lap while combing it with his fingers. "I love this ability."  
"You're so perfectly beautiful it almost hurts."  
"It almost hurts?" Eren looked confused.  
"As in everytime I look at you, my heart clenches and I feel the most amazing loss of breath because you're mine and I know it. It doesn't feel real to have such a beautiful person to call my own. I love you so much more than I will ever be able to say, to show you and I want you to know anything you ever want is yours. I don't care what it is, and if I can't buy it then I will steal it, I don't care as long as my beautiful mate smiles." Levi explained, kissing Eren's pink lips and then trailing them down to his jaw and setting his hands on his hips. "I love you so much." Levi whispered softly, and yes they had already made it to the mall.

Eren's wolf ears popped out just because of how happy he was as he kissed Levi and wrapped his tail around him. "I love you too so very much Levi."  
Levi shivered when he felt Eren's tail around his waist as he whined softly because his alpha was screaming inside 'Mate him... NOW!!!!' But Levi knew he could control himself and was perfectly fine with waiting.  
"Pretty omega." Levi purred as he scratched behind Eren's ears which caused Eren's tail to wag. "I'll make a note of that, loves behind the ear scratches, being praised." Levi smiled and patted the chestnut tail, not thinking about the fact it could be sensitive there, since he's never had an omega.  
Eren blushed a little bit but pressed his tail against Levi's hand, since he loved being praised and groomed. Levi ran his hands through the fur to brush his tail while his other hand scratched behind Eren's ears while peppering his face with kisses. Eren was loving the attention and now his leg was starting to go motorbike like it would if he was a wolf. Levi smiled and lifted Eren up and set him on his waist as he walked over to a bench and sat down so he could continue. Eren's leg went wild and he wasn't exactly sure if he's tongue was sticking out, he couldn't concentrate with the head scratches and tail grooming.

Levi actually giggled as he surrounded the two of them in his scent, warning everyone to keep walking and not stare and kissed Eren as he cooed loving words into his ear and kissing Eren's scent gland.  
"Levi? Is there a way to mate with just the scent glands?"  
"Mhmm yes, the bond isn't as strong but it shows that you have an alpha and I would gladly let you bite my scent gland to mark me as yours. I don't care that it's rare and barely seen, but I don't want any other omega but you... And I know you don't want to have sex... But someday I'd like to try... We can start slow, cuddling shirtless, and then without pants, and then naked, and then small kisses, and then longer and more passionate kisses, to making out and maybe touching, until you're finally ready. I will wait as long as you need."

Eren nodded then sat in Levi's lap properly and held his neck scent gland in the direction of Levi's fangs. Levi leaned down and licked it then breathed cool air on his neck before sinking his fangs in and almost moaned at the feeling of the connection between the two of them increase and strengthen. Levi wanted to love his entire body but he knew he wouldn't till Eren asked... But it fucking felt amazing for Levi to finally bond to Eren.


	12. XI

Eren held onto Levi and his tail wagged happily and his ears sat to his head in happiness. Levi couldn't help himself as he sucked on Eren's neck then slid one hand to his ass and the other hand to Eren's inner thigh as he marked his omega with passion and love mixed with a smidge of lust and need.

"And looky here~" Eren's tail instantly went down and clung to Levi at the voice. It was Erwin's... And they were in neutral territory.  
The growl that tore from Levi's throat was so vicious then even a few alphas that were close by cowered awwy. "Take another step near my omega and I will rip your throat out with my bare hands!!" Levi growled at Erwin as he passed Eren his phone and prayed on the inside that he knew to text an emergency number. If Eren didn't Levi would have to and that would be dangerous. Levi held Eren behind him as he glared at the Alpha in front of him.  
Eren however knew what to do and sent a SOS message to the pack and there was an instant message saying they were coming. Eren stayed put but heard another wolf growling behind him, which belonged to Erwin's pack.

Levi sensed it before he heard it and snarled as he pulled Eren in front of him against his chest.  
"Tell your mutt to back off. Eren is my mate and if you touch him or hurt me or my pack I have every right to kill you. And even if I didn't I still would for the pain you've caused him. You're so lucky I didn't kill you the day you showed up on my territory!" Levi snarled as he held Eren's trembling form close. He could sense his pack coming before he could see them and he smiled because half were Wolves and half were human with deadly weapons at their sides.  
Eren however was basically crying with fear as he hid his head into Levi's chest and his tail was curled under my legs and his ears were flat. He was more than terrified.

"You're fucked Smith. Have fun out here with them. You mess with one of us you better but prepared to be fucked up by all of us." Levi hissed as he heard the wolf behind us whimper as the Wolves of my pack stalked forward snarling while Hanji, in her human form, was cackling like a mad woman tossing a dagger one to the other. "Don't make a big deal and clean up afterwards. Anyone asks show them the tattoos. They won't say another thing." Levi told the pack finally as he saw a small amount of fear enter Erwin's eyes and he laughed. "You fucked yourself over the second you laid a single finger on him." Levi then picked up Eren, snarling at anyone near me as he carried the scared omega away as the snarling of the Wolves turned into violent barks and the sound of a screaming Erwin. Levi covered Eren's ears once they were inside, inside a store filled with scents for omegas.

They sat in a corner while Levi soothed Eren and rubbed his ears lovingly. But all Eren could do was cling to Levi, he was his safety blanket. Levi could keep him safe, so Eren wrapped his tail around the two of them and stayed in the Alpha's arms for about an hour before he finally calmed down. Levi hadn't let go of Eren a single time, he just held him in his arms and rubbed his ears and tail, kissing over the bond mark he had made.  
"I'm so sorry... I-I should've been watching... Not stuck in my stupid Alpha head space of want and need for you... I'm so stupid..." Levi whispered apologies to Eren over and over.  
"At least we're safe. Can we buy something in here?"  
"Of course baby anything you want."

Eren got up then slowly went around the store then found scent bags that could be hung around the neck like a necklace, which Eren picked out a strawberry one.  
"This one."  
"It smells wonder. It fits your natural scent." Lvu told him smiling as he laid his arm around Eren's waist and kissed his cheek. "And I'm not kidding Eren. Pick any and everything you want."  
Eren nodded then went to a rack with necklaces, he found an emerald one and a sapphire one, he grabbed them both. Levi smiled and watched Eren pick out things and was happy to spoil him rotten.  
"This is it from here." Eren smiled while holding the three items.  
Levi nodded and kissed Eren lightly before taking him to the counter to pay for them, not letting his brunette to see the price. "Alright what else would you like beautiful?"  
"Clothes!" Eren chuckled as he put the emerald necklace on then put the sapphire one on Levi.

Levi smiled and gently grabbed Eren's waist and turned him to face him, kissing Eren deeply.  
"I love you." He told him before taking him to the most expensive and best clothing store in the whole city.  
"I love you too." Eren smiled then kissed Levi back then went crazy in the store, grabbing clothes after clothes.  
Levi smiled at the sight and paid for everything Eren wanted, he notice d a small jewelry stand nearby that was selling necklaces and rings. He found a black and gold chockrt with a charm of two Wolves laying with each other curled up in the shape of a heart. He didn't even care that they charged him $250 for it as he hid it in his back pocket for Eren.

Eventually Eren came back but he had a question in his mind but wasn't sure about what Levi would think about it but asked anyway.  
"Levi... Is it bad that I want an ear piercing?"  
"No of course not Baby. I think it would look good on you."  
"But I want it on my wolf ears."  
"I think you'd look like this strong sexy omega you are. My strong sexy omega."  
Eren blushed a little, "but does that mean I can have one?"  
"Of course baby I already told you that you could. We can get it done whenever you'd like Baby." Levi cokned and sat his hands on Eren's waist and pressing his chest against Eren's back, kissing the nape of his neck.  
"Once clothes shopping done. A proper haircut then ear piercing."  
"Sounds perfect." Levi responded as he kissed Eren's neck again, hating how horny his alpha was being. He wasn't physically horny or turned on but his alpha was practically dry humping his brain to mate Eren.


	13. XII

However Levi was easily able to ignore his alpha as he smiled sweetly thn took Eren to another clothing shop after paying the other amount of clothing. The Shop focused a little more on an apathetic look, more Black, grey and occasionally White. It was Levi's favourite store to shop because he had a secret, he had a thing for wearing collars and chokers, which he was currently looking at, and looking like an omega. It was easy with his curves and body structure which made it hilarious when he would drop an alpha on his ass for touching him for thinking he was an omega. Eren looked around as well but noticed someone about the people inside the store, it was only pairs of alphas with omegas or alphas by themselves.  
"Something wrong Baby?" Levi asked immediately looping his arm around Eren's waist and looking at everyone near them sharply.  
"It's okay. I'm not that surprised but I don't even sense a single beta or delta in here."  
"That's true... It might have something to do with the scene my pack caused outside. It scared away most betas and deltas and any alphas that had their omegas with them either left or stayed inside when I growled."

Eren shrugged but wanted to look around. Levi stayed Close because there was a large amount of alphas and he didn't want a single one touching Eren. Eren ended up holding Levi's hand and went over to the studded collars.  
"Eren. If you pick one of those up and say you want it I'm going to marry you on the spot and then run away with you so no one can ever try and take my beautiful innocent Baby Boy." Eren chuckled and continued to look since he wanted one. "Eren I'll buy you one. If you want it I don't care what it is. As long as you don't want me to buy an alpha for you then you can ask for anything."  
Eren eventually found one and pulled it off the shelf and showed Levi. "This one."

(https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwj_qoj9uqrjAhUSOisKHSjbCdAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwj_qoj9uqrjAhUSOisKHSjbCdAQjRx6BAgBEAU%26url%3D%252Furl%253Fsa%253Di%2526rct%253Dj%2526q%253D%2526esrc%253Ds%2526source%253Dimages%2526cd%253D%2526ved%253D2ahUKEwj_qoj9uqrjAhUSOisKHSjbCdAQjRx6BAgBEAU%2526url%253Dhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.amazon.com%25252FHZMAN-Fashion-Studded-Leather-Necklace%25252Fdp%25252FB01G76M1S4%2526psig%253DAOvVaw1KIxIr9P1MO9VDjRQ0xaSz%2526ust%253D1562851829532599%26psig%3DAOvVaw1KIxIr9P1MO9VDjRQ0xaSz%26ust%3D1562851829532599&psig=AOvVaw1KIxIr9P1MO9VDjRQ0xaSz&ust=1562851829532) - COLLAR

Which caused Levi to almost pop a hard one right there and then. Instead he nodded and tried to keep his thoughts clan and innocent as he imagined Eren in the collar... Covered in sweat and smelling like his sweet slick while he moaned and begged for Levi to fill him and knot him then suck Levi's huge c-, Levi's thoughts were cut off as he walked into a display of random shit and cursed loudly. Nothing fell... Except his dignity... Especially once he realised he was staring at Eren's collar with a raging hard on and no sign of the thoughts ending. He pulled his shirt down and tried to hide it but ended up tying his hoodie around his waist and trying to keep himself under control as he kissed Eren's cheek and purchased the collar.

"Levi I can tell you're hard. I can't smell it." Eren said almost out loud, since they were now outside.  
"Eren. Please don't make fun of me. The last time I had any sexual contact was when you were in hear and I fucked your pillow case, and I hate my Alpha because he wants to claim you and make love to you even though he knows you don't want to and it's driving me insane..." Levi whispered, blushing and trying to change his scent but listening to Eren say he could smell his arousal made him even more aroused.

Eren however pulled Levi to the nearby toilets and held his hands tightly. "I'm willing to help you get off as long as it's only the thing I offer."  
"Eren at this poimy I think I could hump a tree and I'd cum." Levi told him immediately scenting the door heavily and locking it so no one would come bear before turning to stare at Eren. "My body is yours."  
Eren put the toilet seat down then pushed Levi back gently so he was sitting down on it, then he dropped to his knees, put the collar on, removed his top and unzipped Levi's pants with his teeth.  
"Oh sweet fuck you're hot and sexy and honestly I feel like I'm about to cum just from looking at my sexy omega."

Eren actually smirked then licked his lips as he pulled out Levi's cock and licked it from the base to the tip, purposely missing the slit.  
"Eren!!" Levi whined desperately as he neared his climax already. "Of fuck I'm so close already fuck Eren I love you so so much, fuck I love you Oh god it feels so good god I love you!" Levi couldn't help but moan from the sensation.  
Eren nodded at the words then smiled as he put Levi's entire cock down his throat, he had forgotten to mention he didn't have a gag reflex. Levi had to grab the railing on the wall to keep himself from grabbing Eren's hair and shoving his cock down his throat so he didn't scare him, as he came, a loud howl of pleasure left Levi's lips as he had a sweet release. Eren swallowed the entire load then pulled up with a big smile, it felt nice to him to have helped his alpha. Levi pulled Eren into his lap carefully and kissed him, deeply moaning at the taste of himself on Eren's lips and tongue and trying to tell him how perfect and beautiful he was as he kissed him. Eren kissed back happily then his inner omega took over his speech.

"Did omega do good Alpha?"  
"Oh god yes. Omega did perfect for his alpha. Alpha is so so proud of you beautiful." Levi's alpha crooned lovingly.  
"I'm happy I could do good for my Alpha." Then Eren retook control. "Did I refer to myself as omega and you as Alpha?"  
"Mhm but my Alpha did the same. It's natural my love so don't worry. Once you get used to things like this your omega won't feel the need to assure him that you did good."  
"It's been years since my omega came out."  
"I'm glad I was the one to retrieve him. I know my aloha was good to him by the content way my Alpha is settled down with this gooey love struck feeling."  
Eren chuckled. "My omega must have felt brave to come out."  
"He should have. He's the bravest omega I've ever known to exist, as are you Eren."  
Eren smiled and kissed Levi's cheek. Then got up and drank some water so the cum wasn't still in his mouth then went and helped Levi.

"Jesus Christ you didn't do anything and fuck your mouth is so warm Oh my god everything about your entire existence is perfect."  
Eren blushed then zipped Levi's pants back up then put his top back on.  
"Eren if a single Alpha looks at you with that collar on its not my fault if I kill them." Levi said lovingly.  
"But I don't wanna take it off..." Eren pouted.  
"I didn't say you had to baby. But if there are missing persons reports its not my fault." Levi said smiling to let Eren know he was teasing.


	14. XIII

Eren playfully rolled his eyes at Levi then walked out with him. And sure enough alphas looked at Eren, about ten of them. Levi let out a feral growl and a dark scent as he kissed Eren's neck and glared at anyone who looked their way. Levi could control himself as long as no one did anything stupid like give Eren a cat call, then try and seduce him. If that happen Levi would lose his fucking shit. However when they entered another store... Someone did whistle at Eren but he kept a tight grip on Levi's wrist.

"Eren. Let. Me. Go. Now." Levi snarled. The entire room was tense and several omegas had began to cower behind their alphas. "What?! You think because he's an omega you have any right to fucking call him out like a dog?!! He's not a fucking dog you twat he's a damn human just like you except he has decency and grace. You have a twig between your legs and no manners!" Levi snarled while standing in front of Eren while covering him in a loving calm scent to block out the other feelings.  
Eren wasn't oblivious to Levi's yelling though as he wrapped his arms around his alpha tightly. "Please stop yelling... You're scaring the others." Eren felt bad for the terrified omegas in the room as their alphas tried to calm them.  
Levi instantly calmed down and though he glared at the Alpha for a few more moments he pulled Eren into his chest and apologised while sending out a calming scents through the entire room as an apology. Which made the other omegas look at Levi and slightly nodded.

Levi smiled then looked at Eren. "... Please forgive me... I just... I hate the way you get treated... No I hate the way omegas in general get treated as if toys or objects... Ever since I was a young pup I've been getting into fights about it."  
Eren nodded and kissed Levi lightly but then noticed a female omega approach them, her Alpha wasn't watching and you could tell she was scared, simply because of her Alpha.

Levi held out his arms for her and she rushed to huddle between both of them.  
"Shhh you're okay sweetie. I'm Levi and this beautiful omega is my mate Eren. I understand if you won't talk to me but will you talk to Eren?" Levi cooed keeping her calm.  
She nodded and went behind Levi and I hugged her lightly.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Eren asked and then the female started explaining. Her name was Ash, she had been abused, all three ways and her alpha had forced her to do things she didn't like. She wanted to escape from the treatment.

Levi let out a low growl since he had been listening.  
"Eren take her outside. She's barely 16. If anything happens scream for me and contact the pack." Levi told him before turning to Ash. "We're going to help you okay. But I need you to go with my Eren here. I won't let either of you get hurt. Eren go back to the shop that you bought out necklaces from." Levi said sternly, scenting him heavily as he heard an alpha snarl and ask where the fuck his omega was. "Eren go!" Levi told him frantically as he clenched his teeth then rubbed his wrist over Ash's scent gland once just to change her scent a little.  
Eren nodded and quickly asked Ash if he could pick her up which she nodded to. Eren held her and bolted off to the scent store, heading straight to the back where the calming scents were the strongest as he lightly rocked her as they waited.

Ash's alpha's eyes glared at Levi and Levi glared right back. Within seconds every single other omega hid behind their Alpha and even a lot of the alphas back away as much as possible.  
"You know where she is." He hissed and Levi shrugged.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. You're obviously a dick so even if I did know I wouldn't say." Levi replied boredly, side stepping when he charged him and Levi got his phone out, texting my pack to get Eren and a new omega from the store. The Alpha was now flat on his face and growling, Levi turned around and stared at him before gracefully grinding his shoe against his nose, smirking as blood began to drip. "I suggest you stay down like the low life shit you are. Be glad I don't let my pack kill you!" Levi snarled as the Alpha grabbed his waist band of Levi's pants, catching him by surprise. He let out a sharp growl as he had his slammed against this side of the table and immediately felt blood dripping down his forehead. "You dumb fucker! I am Levi of the Wings pack!! I could have you begging for death in seconds!! Don't fuck with me!!" Levi snarled as he shifted to his wolf form and began to snarl, claw and bite the other alpha, but making sure not to kill him. Once he knew he couldn't be able to get back up he turned inti his human form once again and spat on the bloody Alpha. "You're very lucky asshole. Lucky I have to go reassure my omega that I'm okay. Don't ever come near me or my pack or you'll be dead in milliseconds." Levi kicked him in the head to knock him out then ran to the other store to find Eren and Ash. Even though he had some of the Alpha's blood in his clothing and his own blood streaming from the large gash in his forehead but he didn't give a shit. "Eren!!" Levi yelled when he couldn't smell him through all the scents.

"Levi back here!" Eren yelled out to Levi as he was sitting behind a rack on the floor. Once he saw Levi his eyes went wide and removed his top immediately without even thinking, holding it to Levi's head to stop the bleeding.  
"Hey I'm okay baby. I'm perfectly okay my love." Levi crooned to his mate, giving him kisses before looking at Ash. "Hey Kiddo. Don't worry about that asshole ever touching you again. He truly has a death wish if he shows his stupid ugly face. Now, who wants ice cream?" Levi asked as he held Eren close to his side and offering Ash his hand slowly.  
Ash carefully reached out and held Levi's hand as she got up. "I'd like some..." Eren smiled but then looked at their appearances. "Quick outfit change first?"  
"Mhm that sounds wonderful my love. What about you Ash? Go with Eren and find something you'd like. Think of it as a welcome to my pack gift. I don't care what it is and I'm giving you the same rule as Eren. Don't look at price tags just let me buy it."

Both of us nodded and went to go buy some outfits at the store attached to this one. Levi trailed behind them, careful not to make sudden movements as he watched them and occasionally telling Eren he would look sexy or beautiful in something when he would say it looked ugly on him. But Eren was more focused on Ash because of how jittery she was but he still give Levi small kisses. Eventually Ash had picked out three outfits.  
  
(https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwie8vDUvarjAhVVaCsKHcmgCX4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Foutlawglam.wordpress.com%2Fcategory%2Ffashion-2%2F&psig=AOvVaw1r7EdDypv2iPwW5d0V-uTj&ust=1562852569276444) - First Outfit  
(https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiOuYbxvarjAhWWaCsKHbiyD5YQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftr.eyeni.biz%2Fresim-indir%2F%3Fq%3Dg%25C3%25BCnl%25C3%25BCk%2Bk%25C4%25B1yafet%26page%3D9&psig=AOvVaw3ePZQaIP2-NTBPYw9brdY9&ust=1562852628986606) - Second Outfit  
(https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjY44uGvqrjAhUWXSsKHapjCU4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.geodomehome.org%2Fbest-25-7th-grade-outfits-ideas-on-pinterest-middle%2F&psig=AOvVaw06HMU-toBi9q7mNiJd9zZP&ust=1562852673239692) - Third Outfit


	15. XIV

Levi happily bought all three and complimented Ash on how they looked on her and gave her a gentle hug.  
"Hey. You're going to be okay sweetie. I promise my pack is strong and protective. You can ask Eren, the second they meet you they will accept you and care about you unconditionally. You will be an immediate part of our family." Levi told her softly, smiling and lightly kissing the top of her head. "Alright you guys want to change in dressing rooms and I'll change at the door so I can keep watch for you and protect you?"

We both nodded and headed off to the change rooms. Eren simply changed his top and came back out. Ash changed completely into her Wild and Free outfit but when she came out she was combing her hair. Levi smiled and had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, Maroon high top vans and a black shirt that said 'I'm short. But say something about it and I'll make you shorter by six feet in seconds.' with a grave stone at the bottom.  
"Ready my love and my dear?" Levi asked, kissing Eren lovingly and smiling at Ash.  
Both Eren and Ash nodded. "Levi I think both of us need a haircut." Eren's hair was shaggy and all over the place while Ash's was uneven and had dead ends and it was clear she didn't like it. "What do you think Ash?"  
"I'd like a haircut... Thank you."

"No need to thank us sweetheart. I'm happy to serve my lovely omega and the beautiful young girl we've just saved. I'm not like most alphas. I don't give two shits about if your an alpha or an omega or any of that. To me you're human and you're special. Don't ever forget that and don't ever let anyone say different. That goes for both of you." Levi said truthfully, looking at both omegas.  
This made Ash hug Levi tightly as I hugged him as well and for the first time Ash had a wide smile and she giggled. Levi smiled back at the two of them.  
"That's a pretty smile." Levi smiled rubbing Ash's hair and then he took them both to the best hair salon in the mall, which just so happened to be next to the best piercing Shop Levi had ever been to. Levi had his tongue, septum and right eyebrow pierced there and got his ears gagged with small gauges. He hadn't told Eren about then though because he'd let Eren see them when he put them in one day.

Eren smiled as they walked in, finding it surprisingly empty but there was an employee cleaning hair up off the floor.  
"What type of haircut do you want Ash?" Eren asked softly.  
"Um... I want my hair just below my shoulders."  
"Hey Ash don't be afraid to tell them to stop doing something and always ask to see what they are about to do and ask them to show you before they actually do it okay. Same goes for you beautiful." Levi kissed Eren's cheek.

Both nodded and someone came out and asked the two of them to sit down in some seats and after about half an hour both Eren and Ash had our hair like they wished. Eren simply had his hair trimmed styled so it was short and neat while Ash's hair was trimmed and looked healthy, she even had a side fringe with it dyed blue. Levi couldn't help but smile at the two clearly happy omegas, first looking at Ash.  
"I like it sweetie you amazing." Then he turned to Eren and choking on air. He'd seen Eren millions of times but the way he had gotten his hair fix made him almost die inside. "Oh sweet fuck I'm actually dead. I have to be..." Levi whispered staring at him before rushing forward and gently cupping Eren's cheeks kissing him millions of times telling him how beautiful he was before just flat out kissing him lovingly. Eren kissed back and held Levi close, Ash was giggling behind them like nothing else.

"Fuck how did I get lucky enough for you? I've never done a single thing right to you and yet you're still my beautiful omega." Levi crooned, kissing down Eren's neck and sucking on his scent gland. "If I asked would you let me show you a little pleasure tonight? Nothing Super huge and I will stop the second you say to, please trust me. Tonight it will be all about you and what you want." Levi whispered almost silently into Eren.  
Eren lightly blushed then nodded. "Ears now?"  
"Mhm sounds good. Ash you're allowed to get your ears or face pierced but as my daughter you aren't getting piercings anywhere else!" Levi said in a mock stern voice. "And since I'm your father, as of five seconds ago, you aren't allowed to date boys unless I've interrogated them, have their social security number and died. And them you have to wait 10 more years, just to make sure I'm dead," Levi added laughing.

Eren and Ash couldn't helo but burst out laughing. Like full on laughing for about ten minutes. Once they calmed down they dragged Levi next door and both of them picked up a book each for piercings. Eren had an ear book while Ash had one for the face. Eventually Ash decided that she wanted to get her septum pierced and geth Spider bites on the left side of her lip, which Levi agreed to getting her. Eventually Eren chose a six Helix set of piercings and a long cuff, his ears were perked up because he really wanted them.

"Anything for you my love." Levi smiled then stood up calling two females, one bets and one omega to do their piercings.  
Ash chose the omega female and reassured Levi that she didn't need me and that he needed to stay with Eren. Levi thanked her and held Eren's waist lovingly, Eren showed the beta what he wanted.  
"What side would you like them on?"  
"The Helix piercings on my left ear and the cuff on my right." Eren smiled as he leaned into Levi.  
Levi smiled and slid his hand to lace with Eren's and laid his arm over his waist. "If it gets too much baby tell us immediately." Levi told him gently, stroking his tail gently as well.  
Eren nodded and continued to hold Levi's hand while he sat down.  
"Are we having this down on your wolf ears?"  
"Yep!"

"Alrighty! We're going to start with the bottom Helix, then top, then second bottom, the second top, then the two in the middle! Let's go!" She cheered as she slid the needle through Eren's ear.  
While she was piercing Eren's ear he couldn't help but whine in discomfort and slight pain and carefully reached for Levi's hand while keeping his head still.  
"Shhh you're okay baby I'm right here." Levi crooned lovingly as he held Eren's hand and stroked his tail and signalling the girl to him a small break a moment. "Tell her when you want to continue my love." Levi told him softly.

Eren nodded a d smiled a bit for Levi stroking his tail. He kissed Levi's hand and touched his hand to Eren's face. Levi smiled at Eren's action and gently leaned Eren back further so his cheek rested on his own as he hummed. Eren kissed Levi's cheek and then after a few minutes Eren was more relaxed and sat back up.  
"You can continue now."  
She nodded and Ash bounced over giggling to watch. Levi picked up a tissue and wiped a little bit of the blood away and smiled once the beta finished. She took a cotton swab and douser it in rubbing alcohol and cleaned off the skin and piercings.  
"You okay my brave beautiful omega?"  
"Yep, seeing Ash happy makes me happy." Eren was being honest, Ash felt like a little sister to Eren.  
"Good. Neither of you are going to be happy in about an hour or two. In fact you'll probably want to kill me for letting you do this." Levi told them softly.  
"Why?" Both omegas asked in unison.  
"Because that's when the swelling and pain is going to hit... I've got some cream at home for my piercings to numb the pain and help the swelling go down."  
"Oh..." Ash looked more worried, her's would hurt more.

"Hey look here pretty girl. Your septum is the worst you've got, lucky for you, noses heal quickly and so do mouth. Yours will be gone in a few days... My poor baby boy is going to be in pain for about a week..."  
"Why am I longer??"  
"Because ears take longer to heal baby, and you've got a lot more piercings all in one place, but pierced in different places."  
Eren nodded softly, "what about the cuff?" His voice curious.  
"Oh that one will just feel uncomfortable for a bit but not painful."  
Eren nodded, wondering when the cuff was going to be put on since he didn't have it.  
"Alrighty Eren! I've got the perfect cuff for you!" The beta cheered before gently measuring out where the cuff would go and tightening it so it wouldn't fall off. Eren whinced when it was completely tightened but then smiled as he tail wagged.

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's neck, sucking a light mark and letting his tail go.  
"Alright pretty boy let's get you home and get you both numbing cream alright."  
They both nodded as they were really happy but as soon as they were out of the store Ash stopped and looked at Levi. "What about our ice cream??"  
"Oh don't worry kiddo. I've got you your ice cream. But as nice as this mall is... Honestly the food taste like moldy dick. I'm taking you to a luxury ice cream Shop where you order the flavour you want and then go and choose whatever topping you want on it with no limits."  
"Really?!?!?!" Ash looked like she was two years old again. Basically bounced where she stood then dragged both Eren and Levi to the parking lot.  
"Yeah. Sweetheart. Really." Levi laughed as they all got in the car and Levi began to drive to the ice cream shop.


	16. XV

Ash bounced the entire trip and once the three of them got to the ice cream store she was the first out of the car.  
"Slow down tiger!" Levi laughed as he held Eren close as they walked in.  
When they were inside however Eren's eyes went wide and he went as crazy as Ash.

Levi laughed and got mint choc chip ice cream and then put more choc chips, m&m's and hard shell chocolate sauce topped with gummy worms, waiting for his two children to finish.  
Eren had gotten strawberry, bubblegum and rainbow ice cream topped with sprinkles, hard choc topping and plenty of marshmallows.  
Ash had gotten Napoleon ice cream with hard choc topping, double the sprinkles, some Mini marshmallows and then heaps of choc chips. Both her's and Eren's also had plenty of pieces of banana.

Levi looked at the two and ruffled Ash's hair then kissing Eren's lips softly. "Are you done now children?"  
"Yep!!" They both grinned, they were going to be on a such a sugar rush once they were finished.  
Levi rolled his eyes then paid for their diabetes in a bowl. But once Eren set his bowl down Levi stole him away for a moment and got him to calm down. Leaning and whispering into his ear.  
"Save up that energy sexy. I'm not going to mat you unless you want tonight, but I promise I'm going to work you real good." Levi purred sucking on his neck lightly, then squeezed his ass when no one was looking then went back to the table.

Eren blushed badly then walked over as Ash was already devouring her dessert then Eren shook the thought out of what Levi said and started eating his own. Levi smiled and watched Eren eat his ice cream, he was so beautiful but then Levi looked at his watch and frowned. It was already 7:27 at night and the sun was setting.  
"You can do that too?" Eren had noticed that Ash's tail was sticking out from the top of her jeans.  
Levi looked and smiled. "Well aren't you both getting prettier by the second?" Levi sent Eren a seductive look.  
Ash nodded to Eren's question. "But I can't do that ear thing like you can. Does it look okay?"  
"I'll say this, it's in much better condition than my tail was."  
"Eren your tail was beautiful even when I first found you. You just needed a little grooming which I did for you and then you are as you've always been. Perfect."  
Eren blushed and Ash giggled. "It must be nice to have a loving partner."  
"We've had our ups and downs I promise. Our meeting wasn't good and within the first three hours of knowing him I fucked up royally and almost lost him and our pups. There's never a fairy tale beginning sweetie. But I promise you'll find your mate. Your true mate, and then you will know the feeling of Fire and ice racing through your body every time you see your mate smile, or the throbbing pain in your heart when you realise that you'd do anything in the world for your mate because you know you'll love them no matter what." Levi told her as he looked at Eren with love.

Eren then smiled and rubbed his stomach which had the tiniest bump.  
"Wait. Eren you're pregnant?" Eren looked over and nodded.  
"Two days now."  
"Mhm indeed he is. I'm so excited to meet our little angels. I hope they all look like their momma." Levi crooned fondly.  
"There can be up to four. After a week it'll be good to go for an ultrasound."  
"I'll bring you to Hanji... She's... Interesting but she's good at what she does."

Eren nodded slowly then went back to eating but he kept one hand on his stomach. Levi smiled and finished his ice cream then watched the two omegas and giggled when Eren finished, he had ice cream on his top lio. Levi couldn't help but lean forward, licking Eren's lips then smirking. Eren blushed badly this time and lightly punched Levi's arm.  
"He's going to become permanently red if you keep teasing him like that."  
"Mmm I've always had a thing for red heads." Levi teased before kissing Eren's hand. "I'm sorry love I won't do it anymore."  
"Good. Now home time?"  
"Mhm home sounds amazing. Ash I'll have out sweetest female omega alive, Nifa, show you around and give you a tour of the territory. I would buy Eren and I have to take care of something when we get back."

Both Eren and Ash nodded then went and got into the car once they walked out. They couldn't wait for their sugar rushes to hit. Levi held Eren's hand as he drove back to the house. Once they arrived Levi called for Nifa, warned her that there was going to be a major sugar high from Ash soon, then asked her to show the omega around before smiling and reassuring the nervous girl she would be okay. Once he knew she'd be safe with Nifa Levi turned to Eren and kissed him deeply and then threw him over his shoulder then carried his omega into the house and to their bedroom.

However that was when Eren's sugar high kicked in and he basically became a two year old.  
"Leeeeevviiiii put me dooooowwwnnn!!!!!!!" Eren whined as he licked his legs.  
Levi sighed and locked the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to give himself or Eren any kind of pleasure, not after that ice cream.  
"Babe please lay down. You're going to go into a sugar crash and then pass out."  
"Weeeeeeeeeeviiiii leeeeeett meeeeeee oooooouuuutttt!!!!" Eren ran around the room and was about to climb out the window.  
"Eren sit!!" Levi snapped, grabbing Eren before he fell out the window. "Don't ever climb out a window again! You could die! Just... Please come lay down and sleep Baby."  
"But I'm not sweepy!!" Eren pouted.  
"I know love. But Alpha needs his omegas cuddles beautiful. Wil you give me cuddles?" Levi crooned softly.  
"But omega wanna run around and play chaises!!"  
"Baby please I'm trying so hard to be calm and Alpha is very stressed tight now. If you won't lay down then will you let me run you a bubble bath so you can play with the bubbles?" Levi asked him hiding a yawn. Now that he knew that he wasn't going to be able to pleasure Eren or himself, he was exhausted.

"Bubbles?!"  
"Yes baby bubbles. Buy you have to be a good boy and not make a mess." Levi earned him as he lead Eren to his large tub and started the water, pouring in bubble bath liquid and letting it foam and bubble. "Alright princess, hop in."  
Eren was stripped in seconds and he almost jumped in, blowing bubbles EVERYWHERE. Levi sighed in frustration but kept himself under control and began to clean the bubbles while almost falling over from exhaustion.  
"Alpha!" Eren caught him before he fell. He knew he was smaller but helped Levi to bed. "Omega can clean himself. Alpha needs to sleep."  
"No baby you need me. I'm fine I promise." Levi told him kissing his forehead gently as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
"Sleep. I won't be long."  
"...Fine. I love you Eren."  
"I love you too Levi." Eren then headed back to the tub.  
Levi slid into bed and snuggled with Eren's pillow, inhaling the scent and sleeping happily.  
Eren spent only about 20 minutes in the tub before his sugar rush died down and he emptied the tub and dried himself off before going and snuggling into bed with Levi. Once Levi felt Eren he pulled him close and then fell back asleep.  
"Night night Alpha..."  
"Night night omega..." Levi mumbled sleepily.  
Eren smiled and lightly chuckled as he could faintly hear Ash outside while he snuggled.


	17. XVI

During the night Levi woke from a very... Compromising dream about Eren with a hard dripping cock pressed against his stomach.  
"F-Fuck..." Levi whined as he couldn't get out of Eren's arms, he wouldn't let Levi hi and everytime the alpha tried to move he ended up rutting his hips against Eren's stomach and whimpered as his rock hard and heated flesh of his dripping cock got more and more uncomfortable with every movement.  
"Mmmm..." Eren groaned in his sleep because of the weird thing poking him in the stomach then he rolled over.

Levi bit his lip then jumped out of bed the second Eren let him go and ran to the bathroom as memories of earlier that day in the bathroom in the mall entered his brain. He grabbed his dripping cock and softly, well he thought, moaned Eren's name as he began to jerk off and crying out in pleasure as he panted and rutted into his hand. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, just moaning out Eren's name as he frantically imagined his hot lips wrapped around his length.

Eren however heard the whining of his name and then his eyes went wide after realising who it was. Then realised how much hearing your Alpha moan your name effects the other party as well. Eren got her very quickly and started to whine as he rubbed his thighs together then slowly got up and went to Levi. Noticing that Levi didn't really seem to notice his hands being moved away then lips wrapped around his cock as Eren started to suck him off.

Levi gasped and opened his eyes to find his omega hungrily sucking him off.  
"F-Fuck! E-EREN!! I-I'm g-going to f-fucking CUM!!" Levi screamed as a growl tore from his lips and he dug his nails into his palms to prevent grabbing Eren's hair. Even though Levi was lost in a mini rut he was still keeping in mind that Eren wasn't used to bring treated roughly and having a say in it.  
Eren however reached up and held his hands as he deep throated Levi as the Alpha came. Eren swallowed everything but was now the one with a dripping hard cock.

"Don't lie on my next question Eren. How far are you comfortable going?" Levi asked, his alpha purring and roaring with the need to mate with his omega, his cock hard already again.  
"Oral." Eren told him as he tried to cover his cock and stop himself from whining.  
Levi nodded then dropped down taking in Eren's entire length into his throat and teasing Eren's nipples as he bobbed his head up and down. Eren had to stop himself from falling back but he did let out a huge lewd moan. Levi moaned around Eren's length and pulled up to attack his balls with his mouth and sucking and licking them, moaning like a total whore. Eren continued moaning but then yelped since he felt... Slick... And he wasn't in heat...

"Shh hey it's okay baby. I know this is new, slicking when not in heat, but an omega's body naturally produces slick when turned on as a self lubricant, you also loosen easier and it doesn't hurt as much as long as your mate doesn't rush in and lose it. I promise it's normal love. Do you want me to keep going, or should I just jerk you off my love?"  
"I... I don't mind being eaten out..." Eren admitted while being redder than a marker.  
Levi smirked, "God I was hoping you would say that. Hand and knees. Chest on the ground, hips up, ass in the air." Levi said sternly yet I rubbed his hips lovingly.  
Eren nodded and slowly turned around then put his ass up in the air like he was told. And it took Levi half a millisecond to have his face buried in between Eren tight perky ass and devouring his slick while fucking his hole with his tongue while jerking the brunette off. Nothing was stopping Eren's moans and he moaned the loudest he had ever of just the word Alpha, while he started to thrust against his hand and tongue. Levi moaned and began to suck on Eren's thighs, their scents mixing in the air to create a beautifully intoxicating scent.  
"Fuck I good! Fuck I never want to stop!" Levi moaned as he got back to Eren's hole, frantically lapping up his slick up.

As Levi lapped up all of Eren's slick Eren could feel even more coming out as his dick tingled an his balls tightened, he knew he was about to cum.  
"Cum for alpha~" Levi purred as he thrusted his tongue as deep as he could, desperately eating his slick while trying to find his prostate.  
Eren came as soon as Levi told him to them once Levi reached his prostate he came again, painting the floor White. Levi pulled away and gently pulled Eren into his lap, kissig him and telling him what a good boy he was. Eren's tail wagged happily when he was told he was a good boy however when he went to lean into Levi's chest he whined in pain from his ears.

"Shh I know. Let's get you that numbing cream okay." Levi crooned as he helped Eren stand.  
Eren nodded but his legs were still wobbly, he held onto Levi while he got the cream. Levi smiled and gently picked Eren up, setting him on the sink as he got the cream out and applied it thickly to the area.  
"Thank you Alpha." Eren smiled and lightly kicked his legs.  
"Anything for my omega. Are you still horny or are you satisfied?" Levi asked as he rubbed behind Eren's ear that wouldn't be hurting.  
"I'm satisfied." Eren smiled and kissed Levi's cheek. "Can we have some cuddle time while watching a movie?"  
"Of course baby. But I may need to get up and shower occasionally. I'm in what's called a mini rut. It's where I'm constantly horny and I need to release, but I have complete control and I have a clear head and I don't have to knot to give myself a break, I can just release. Is that okay my love?"  
"That's okay I don't mind at all." Eren then held Levi and snuggled into his neck. "Carry me Alpha?"  
"Of course omega." Levi carried him back to bed and slipped both of them back under the covers. Eren smiled and snuggled into him as they lightly debated what they were going to watch.


	18. XVII

They both settled on Daddy's Home 1&2 then decided they were staying inside together till Levi's rut decided to behave and until they both finished all 8 Harry Potter movies after both Daddy's Home movie. A total of 29 hours of movies with breaks and naps.  
"Alright Baby. You ready to start Daddy's Home 1?"  
"Yep it's going to be a movie marathon!" Eren laughed and snuggled up to Levi and entangled their legs as Levi started the first movie.

Levi smiled and held Eren close to his chest while playing with the omega's chestnut hair whilr Eren smiled and watched the movie in content with being with his alpha. After a while Levi felt desire begin to crawl up his spine as he stared at his omega's body and face.  
"E-Eren I need to go to the restroom. Levi told him stiffly as he grew hard. He had control but he didn't want to lay with a burning hard on pressing against his mate.  
Eren nodded softly in understanding and then sat up, allowing Levi to get up and go to the bathroom.  
Levi felt bad however and kissed Eren softly then looking away. "I'm... I'm sorry Eren. I... I wish I hadn't hurt you the way I did and I wish I would've saved you earlier than I did so wouldn't be as afraid... But I'm glad I have you now. I promise I won't ever leave." Levi told him, kissing Eren's neck then going to the bathroom, turning on lukewarm water and grabbing his hard on.  
Eren was left alone to watch the movie and he laid on Levi's pillow as he already wanted Levi to come back.

And it took Levi 10 minutes and 3 orgams to finally get himself under control befoee he slid out of the shower, dried off then put his underwear back in before rejoining Eren. When Levi did return Eren's smile was ten times bigger and he snuggled right into him as they both watched the movie, Levi chuckling at his omega's actions as he closed his eyes enjoying the brunette's presence. After a while Eren startes laughing at the movie, since it was a comedy after all. Levi couldn't help but smile and find himself subconsciously kissing Eren's neck and leaving little love bites across his neck and shoulders. Which caused Eren to giggle as it was slightly tickling him because of the way he was doing it.

"Mmm Eren I love you so much~" Levi purred into Eren's ear before snapping himself out of his small rut and stopping. "Sorry Baby. Although you look amazing with my marks on you I should be doing that when I'm in a rut. I apologise."  
"It's okay. I liked it." Eren smiled and snuggled into Levi, his tail wagging happily.  
"Good I'm so glad you're my omega. I know it's stupid and I sound like a horny fucker but I can wait until you trust me sexually, well enough to have sex entirely. I can't wait to worship your entire body and leave you covered in kisses and love. I love you so much it's crazy." Levi kissed his head and patted the fluffy tail.  
Eren smiled a lot from that and actually barked like a puppy then covered his mouth while blushing Red.

Levi laughed and paused the movie, lifting Eren to sit in his lap.  
"That was so cute. Don't be embarrassed beautiful." He cooed softly, moving a hand to place a tender kiss on Eren's lips, sliding his tongue over the bottom one and begging for entrance. Letting out small anx even submissive whines.  
Eren opened his mouth the let the Alpha in and leaned forward so the two of them could kiss properly. Levi shivered and searched every inch of his mouth to claim as his own before nipping at Eren's tongue lightly and sucking on it, moaning softly. Then Levi came up with an insane idea but wouldn't tell Eren until later. He didn't want to ruin the moment and knew no one else would. The entire pack and anyone within a 10 mile radius would sense the love and power raditating from the room and no wolf or human was stupid enough to disturb Levi Ackerman.

Eren was melting into the kiss and his tail tingled and looked like it was melting at the touch.  
"You're so fucking beautiful Eren." Levi whispered into the kiss, gently pushing Eren onto his back so he could hover over his omega while they kissed.  
Eren simply wrapped his arms and tail around Levi's waist while they kissed deeply.  
Then Levi felt his alpha and rut begin to heat up and he whined since it ruined the mood. "E-Eren we have to stop." Levi gasped but with Eren's tail around him he wasnt going to fight and move it.  
Eren moved his limbs though so Levi could move and Levi leaned back panting heavily and trying to get clear of his senses because he was almost drunk on Eren's taste and smell. Not in a way that Levi couldn't control himself but in a way that mde him desperately crave to have his omega... In anyway. Levi bit his lip and looked at Eren, tilting his head so he would look at him.

"Eren. Please do this for me... Domt worry about how you do or if it's good just please do it. My rut is getting stronger and I know I can control it because it's only a mini one, however it's beginning to hurt, my desire for you... Eren I want you to turn into a wolf and mount me. I know you can do it and I trust you. You won't hurt me I promise. Little known fact about alphas but if they sense that their omega is going to penetrate them they produce slick. It's a smaller amount then an omega normally would but it's still slick. Most alphas won't let their omega do this which is why it's such a small fsxt. Please Eren do this for me... I need it so bad..." Levi was panting small whines and leaving his throat. He knew he could shower and relieve himself and this would be over. It wouldn't take his desire for Eren but it would calm the pain from the rut.  
"I-I've never done that before..."


	19. XVIII

"I know Eren. It will come naturally once your omega realises what's going on. Fuck please Eren... I can go to the shower... It will make it stop hurting but it won't make my desire for you leave until my rut is over. Please Eren just one time. I won't get hurt and I trust you Eren. Your omega will be more present and connected with you in your wolf form which is why I ask you do this that way, the same I would like to do with you one day." Levi whined softly and began to sit up and back away to go shower once more. Inside he really wanted for Eren to stretch him open while mounting him even though Eren was the omega.  
"Wait!" Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and slowly nodded. "I'll do it, but only for you and our bond." He smiled then started to undress to shift.  
"I wouldn't expect you to do it for anyone else. But before you shift kis me... Please." Levi asked softly.

Eren nodded and kissed Levi deeply before pulling back, removing his pants and boxers then shifting into his wolf form. Levi watched him with Lust clouded eyes and got on his hands and knees, bowing in submission to him and then slowly moving under him and wrapping his lips around Eren's length. Eren moaned and lightly thrusted into Levi's mouth. Even though it was supposed to be about the Alpha. This caused Levi to pull away.  
"Just because this is for me doesn't mean I can't pleasure you as well. This is about trust and bonding for the both of us. Unless you don't want to continue?" He asked nuzzling and rubbing under Eren's muzzle.

Eren nuzzled Levi in a way to tell him he could keep going. Levi smiled and then positioned himself back under Eren and continued until his felt his alpha shifting into the fact that he was accepting submission. Levi panted and pulled away turning around with Lust shaded eyes and getting on all fours, presenting himself to Eren. The omega slowly crawled up behind Levi and sat his paws next to his chest then mounted Levi, not putting anything in him yet, since he wanted to get used to the position. Levi shivered in excitement and let a soft moan slip past his lips.  
"Y-You need to use Y-Your tongue to open me up and loosen me. For an omega... Fuck you're big." Levi praised.  
Eren nodded and moved back off him then licked at his hole.

Levi gasped and moaned. "E-Eren..." He began to pant already.  
He was slightly scared Eren was only doing this because he wanted to and not because he wanted to but the second he felt Eren's tongue as he entrance the thought melted and his aloha mewled in pleasure.  
Eren had to get used to doing this instead of being on the receiving end. It didn't take long though. Levi was a mess of slutty moans.  
"Eren. Please. Now! Please babe~" He moaned.

Eren nodded and remounted Levi, this time his dick erect and he eventually found Levi's entrance and pushed inside him. Levi gasped at the strange feeling and whimpered softly but after a moment it felt amazing and he pushed his hips.  
"M-Move please," Levi begged him and Eren started to thrsut but it felt weird for him as an omega to be doing it. This made Levi be able to sense Eren tense and unsure. "Eren... N-ngh... Stop Baby." He moaned to him softly so he knew there was no damage done.

Eren stopped and asked if he could pull out. Levi nodded and waited, once he was out he bit back a whimper at the empty feeling but turned and kissed the brunette's nose.  
"Eren you didn't have to do it. I wanted you to do that for your pleasure as well Baby. Not just me. Don't ever do something I ask you unless you 100% want to do it." Levi told him softly, rubbing his plump stomach and smiling. "I have an ultrasound appointment for you tomorrow."  
Eren shifted back to talk. "Thank you baby. I just wasn't used to the feeling." He leaned over and kissed Levi's cheek.

Levi nodded in understanding, "it's okay Eren. I wish you would have said no to me. You're allowed to say that now. You have every right to say no."  
"But I wanted to try. That's why I did." Eren nuzzled him and smiled.  
"You're so beautiful. I'm going to go shower again because now not only am I hard, I'm slicked up a bit as well."  
Eren nodded, he'd be happy to suck Levi off if he simply asked. Which caused Levi to look at him and he tilted his head, noticing the mischievous glint in his omega's eye.  
"Unless you'd like to help me?" Levi purred, trailing his fingers over his neck and nip at Eren's scent gland.  
Eren shivered at the feeling but then he trailed the tip of his tail down his thigh while he nodded with a smirk.

"Well in that case I need a lot of help Baby. You see I met this beautiful omega and ever since I've just been picturing him constantly in my head. I was hoping you might be able to help me fix it..." Levi purred as he crawled on the bed while his cock resumed it's full size and stood hard and proud against his stomach.  
"It's gotten really big too~" Eren started to slowly pull his boxers down to reveal his cock.  
Levi grinned. "Oh yeah. This little omega was just the cutest and sexiest thing in the world and I couldn't control myself. I just can't get him out of my head. It's a very very big problem though... Are you sure you'll be able to help?" Levi asked smirking.  
Eren smirked and pulled Levi's boxers all the way down and pulled him closer to Eren as he laid near his cock with his head on Levi's thigh. "I'm certain I can help~"

"Hmm... Okay then I trust you. But you'll have to work really hard to get rid of this problem. It's going to be tough to get rid off." Levi purred as he slid his hand down to rub his fingers over Eren's lips and then spread precum over his own tip.  
"I understand~" Eren rubbed his leg with his tail before moving over to his cock and licked it from the base to the tip all the way around his cock, missing the slit everytime.  
"N-Ngh~ It's not nice to p-play games when helping someone with a big problem little omega~"  
"But you like my games~ My strong alpha~" Eren started to torture Levi's slit before driving his tongue into it.

Levi gasped and moaned loudly, his hips bucking and his cries of pleasure loud. Eren smirked even more and wrapped his tail around Levi's thigh as he deep throated him. Levi's voice was even louder as he bucked his hips down Eren's throat and grabbing the sheets so he wouldn't pull Eren's hair. Eren simply continued and started to bob his head as he sucked his alpha off.  
"God dammit Eren! God I want to fucking mate you so bad!" Levi moaned almost incoherently as he threw his head back as he began to pant as he felt his knot swell.

When the knot did swell it actually locked Levi's cock into Eren's mouth so Eren had to breathe completely through his nose.  
"F-Fuck Eren don't move! Can you still breath?" Levi asked with worry, prepared to saw his own dick off as long as Eren was okay.  
Eren gave him a thumbs up then pointed to his nose, Levi nodded the gasped as he moaned and prayed that Eren wouldn't choke. Eren was surprised about the load and did his best to swallow so he had room to breathe.  
"Fuck! I'm sorry Eren! Are you okay?! You should've stopped when you felt my knot!" Levi told him whimpering in worry.  
Eren waited for the knot to swell down a bit before carefully removing the Alpha cock from his mouth. "I'm okay."  
Levi didn't hesitate to pull Eren into his lap and cover him in kisses and apologise over and over, whimpering and feeling like a shitty Alpha.  
"Levi I'm okay. Look, I'm still here breathing aren't I?"  
Levi breathed heavily and ignored Eren's words then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.


	20. XIX

Eren kissed him back and wagged his tail happily for doing a good job but then his ears started hurting again. Which Levi sensed and he gently pulled away then reached over for the cream on the table. He rubbed it gently over the piercings and then on his actual ear.  
"There you go Baby."  
"Thank you." Eren nuzzled him then kissed his cheek. "Did you mean it when you said that this would keep happening for an entire week?"  
Levi frowned sadly. "Yes... Im sorry... I know how uncomfortable it is for you..."  
Eren then nodded and snuggled into his lap. "Can we watch a movie with lots of popcorn?" Eren had heard of popcorn and wanted to try it.  
"Of course baby," Levi told him while kissing his head and getting up, carrying Eren with him as he moved to go get popcorn ready in the kitchen.  
"What exactly is popcorn?"  
Levi opened his mouth then paused. "Um... Good Question... I think it's corn seeds or kernels or something and once they get hot enough they turn into the little fluffy things you eat... I'm not good at describing things..."  
"Is it true that people put butter on it?"

"Yes it is. I also put pickle Salt, parmesan cheese and jalapeños in mine. I won't do that to ours though baby, you can pick whatever you want."  
"Lots of butter!!" Eren giggled.  
"Alright lots of butter for my lovely omega." Levi purred while smiling and getting the popcorn out of the microwave, getting a quarter cup of butter and then putting it in for a few seconds while it completely melted. Once it was done he let it cool for a bit then poured it on some of his popcorn then the rest on Eren's popcorn.

Eren smiled and held the bowls while Levi carried him back to their room. Levi smiled at this and kissed Eren behind the ear and laid down first, opening one arm so Eren could lay his head on his shoulder. Eren happily laid down and snuggled into him as he held his bowl.  
Levi picked up a handful of popcorn and sighed in pleasure at the taste. "Fuuuck I haven't had popcorn in so fucking long~"  
Eren chuckled then looked at the little white fluffy thing before putting it in his mouth. "Yummy!"  
Levi chuckled and nodded. "Welcome to the beautiful World of popcorn my love." He told Eren as he decided to turn on Tangled to watch.

"Levi... Can you teach me how to write?"  
"Of course baby." Eren told him then kissed his nose.  
"I can slightly read."  
"That's a good start Baby... But do you mind if we wait until I get out of this rut? It's going to be very hard to teach when I want to ask my student for a blow job every 10 minutes."  
Eren chuckled and nodded. "It's okay. I actually mostly taught myself how to do most things that my mother didn't."  
"You're a very smart little omega." Levi's alpha crooned to Eren while nuzzling him affectionately.  
"I miss my mother... I don't even know if she's still alive."  
"I know baby... I wish I could help..." Levi told him while rubbing his stomach.

Eren nodded and smiled widely when he felt a kick, he was extremely happy.  
Levi's smile widened and he almost cried. "Hi sweet babies~ Oh lovlies I can't wait to meet you!" Levi crooned.  
Which caused Eren to start crying from joy as he rubbed his stomach. Levi leaned up and kissed Eren deeply while placing his hand over the omega's. Eren kissed him back and was extremely happy.  
"They're healthy and strong."  
"Just like their momma."  
"I Wonder how many there are..."  
"We'll find out in just a few hours."  
"Really?"  
"I told you I was making you an appointment with Hanji."  
"I know but I thought that was tomorrow."  
"It was but you are more important than the shit she was studying so I told her you were first."  
Eren blushed and then he felt another little kick, he almost squealed. Levi chuckled and kissed Eren's throat and then belly kisses everywhere. Causing Eren to laugh and squeal.

Then there was a knock on the door causing Levi to growled and sigh heavily.  
"The one fucking time she isn't late for something." Levi muttered. "It's open four eyes!" Levi yelled for Hanji as he heard her equipment and stuff rattle around. How she managed to get that inside he had no idea.  
Eren smiled and slightly sat up. "You must be Hanji."  
She grinned and nodded, bouncing around the bedroom and turning it into a DIY hospital.  
"Oi if you mess anything up your dead four eyes." Levi hissed.  
"Don't be so hard on her." Eren laughed and laid down like Hanji asked him to.  
"You haven't been dealing with her for most of your life." Levi told him as Hanj told him to pull his shirt up and earned him about the cold gell for the ultrasound.  
(Because yes they have gotten dressed.)  
Eren nodded I asked Levi if he could pile some of the pillows behind his head so he could see.  
Levi nodded and instead to sit behind him, resting Eren's head in his lap so he could pet his hair.

Eren smiled and lightly giggled at the feeling of the gell. Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hsir and began to cry when multiple strong heartbeats could be heard in the room.  
"Well Eren dear. You have 6 pups so you will not be able to give natural birth, you will have to have a c-section. However all the pups are growing besides one."  
"Besides one?" Eren's voice instantly had fear and worry.  
"Oh no dont worry lovely. I just meant that it's the runt of the litter. It's growing perfectly, it's just smaller than the rest. The pup is perfectly fine dear."  
"Phew... I can't believe there's six though... My Family is going to become huge very quickly." Eren smiled at Levi as happy tears started falling.

Levi shifted and kissed Eren so deeply and so lovingly he thought that someone stole his entire existence and gave it to this boy. He belonged to him and Levi knew that he couldn't ever change it. Eren kissed back and snuggled into him. He was going to have six adorable babies with him, living babies.  
Levi smiled into the kiss and nuzzled him. "Pretty omega~"  
"Strong Alpha~" Eren nuzzled into him and wrapped his arms around his waist so his hands laid on his stomach.  
"Good boy." Levi crooned, kissing his neck and leaving little love bites.  
Eren nuzzled and smiled then kissed Levi's cheek lightly.


	21. XX

A week later Levi was smiling down at Eren as he kissed his forehead, looking down at his omega's plump stomach filled with their pups. Eren was happy being with Levi, simply just laying in bed, he was very close to being due.  
"Levi, when I do go into labour will we be able to get to hospital in time or are we having a home birth?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"It's healthier to do a c-section at the hospital isn't it?"  
"I'm not sure Baby. You have more help that way though." Levi told him, smiling as he combed his fingers through the brunette's hair.  
"I think I'd prefer the hospital. But can you and Hanji come with me?" Eren asked since he had regular check ups with Hanji.  
"Of course baby. She will be there and no one can stop me from being there for you."

Eren smiled and kissed Levi's cheek, then his eyes went wide as he felt a huge amount of liquid gush... His water broke.  
"Annnnd we are going to the hospital." Levi told him as he picked the omega up and frantically yelled for Hanji as he ran to the car.  
Eren held on for fear life, thankful that they had already put the baby bag in the car as he saw Hanji running up to the car as Levi sat me in the backseat.

However when Hanji drove Levi was sure they broke every driving law created to get Eren there. A 20 minute drive took 9 minutes...  
Then Eren realised something as Levi carried him inside the building. "Levi I don't wanna be awake during the c-section."  
Levi bit his lip, "Baby I'm sorry but you have to. You're already in labour and the anesthetics could hurt the pups or you. Just bare with me baby and you'll be okay!" Levi told him as he laid Eren down on a bed that they had already rolled out for him. Silently thanking Hanji for calling ahead of time to tell them they were on their way. Levi then growled viciously when the doctors tried to tell him that he had to wait but they backed off as he grabbed Eren's hand and stroked his hair, reassuring him he would be okay and that he was there for him.

"I'm scared of the blood..." Eren admitted as he whimpered.  
"I know baby. Just focus on Mr. Don't look away from me okay." Levi told him as he noticed the doctors.  
They had began to apply the anaesthetic to his stomach and got warm towls and covered Eren in a sanitary blanket while leaving the area they needed to cut, open and visible. They poked at his stomach and when they got no reaction they prepped the scalpel.  
"Alright Baby! Look here. Look at me love. Eyes on your Alpha. You're okay my sweet omega~ Shhh you're okay~" Levi crooned as he covered Eren's eyes with his hand as he submerged Eren and himself into the scent of calmness and serenity. "You're okay baby~ You're going to feel some of it still okay? But I'm right here for you." Levi told him lovingly.  
"Thank you Levi. Thank you for all of this." Eren actually had tears of happiness and like Eren said he did feel some parts of it but as long as he couldn't see he was fine.

Which is the mistake Levi made of looking up when Hanji called him to look at their first pup and let Levi tell you. Seeing your mate sliced open and filled with squirming naked bodies covered in blood is not a pleasant sight. Levi whimpered and looked at Eren.  
"... Sorry."  
"He's gonna faint!! Catch him!!" Yeah, Levi fainted and felt horrible for it.  
Eren had to cover his eyes, so he couldn't catch Levi like he wanted.

Levi soon felt his head come back alive and looked around.  
"Welcome back asshole!! Go comfort your fucking mate and don't pass out again dumbfuck!" Hanji yelled at Levi. Which was the only time Hanji was lucky that Levi hadn't killed her dead but since she was helping his mate give birth to babies.  
And Eren was the only thing that become Levi's thought as he stood up, holding onto the wall to steady himself before rushing to grab Eren's hand.  
"I'm here baby! I'm here! Sorry for the love of God I'm so so sorry Eren I just couldn't... I'm never helping anyone else give birth unless it's you!" Levi told him kissing Eren softly as he heard Hanji say something about an extra babg and about getting an incubator and to take it to NICU. Levi looked at her in fear as she told a doctor to administer Eren anesthetic to put him to sleep. "Hey! Look at me Eren! It's okay! Everything is okay!" He told the brunette rapidly as he saw his eyes get heavy  
"As long as I'm with you..." Eren held Levi's hand as best as he could before drifting into darkness.

Levi smiled but the second Eren was out of it he grabbed Hanji by the shirt and slammed her into the wall.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABY??!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM SAFE!!!" Levi screamed, Hanji started back fearlessly.  
"There were 7 pups... One didn't show up on the ultrasound because he was so underdeveloped. He is in the NICU now and he is stable for the moment. You have one little girl and 6 boys. Your little girl was the runt and your underdeveloped boy is the 7th pup... You'll have to tell Eren. He won't let anyone except you near him when his omega senses he's missing a pup. You have time though, come meet your little boy." Hanji told him, shoving Levi away a bit before tugging him to the NICU Ward.

They weaved through empty beds and Levi almost cried. Tje room was filled with the scent of pain, depression, grief and it was killing his alpha. Hanji lead him to a small crib like container and he stared at the tiny pup. He had been born in his wolf form...  
"His brain was developed enough to know that being a pup would save him because wolf pups grow and mature faster, however the energy it pulled to make him shift was nearly deadly..." Hanji murmered to Levi. The tiny pup was only barely big enough to fit in Levi's palm. "... I won't lie... His survival chances aren't hi-"  
Levi cut her off by slapping her. "Don't you dare! Finish that sentence. This little guy is a survivor like his momma." Levi growled but Hanji sighed.  
"When Eren finds out he will be devastated. Your job as his aloha is to make sure he stays calm and doesn't hurt himself. We need to go back now he's going to be awake soon."


	22. XXI

Eren felt dizzy as he started to wake up but he noticed that Levi almost seemed worried as I did when I saw his expression.  
"Where's the puppies?" I asked weakly, all he wanted to do was hold and feed them.  
"They're here baby calm down." Levi told him, carefully picking them up one by one and handing them to Levi.  
When Eren had them all in his arms he couldn't help but cry. "They're gorgeous... All of them..." Eren placed a kiss on all of their heads and left his scent on them. "Levi? Can you hold them while I shift? It'll be easier to feed."  
Levi bit his lip and decided to tell Eren. "Eren... There's a 7th pup..." He whispered, looking at him and holding Eren's hand tightly.  
"Where is it? Levi where is he?" Eren looked at him worried but also with a bit of rage from being seperated from a child.

Levi grabbed Eren's face, cupping his cheeks and making their eyes meet. "Eren, he is in the NICU... He didn't show up on the ultrasound because he was so small. He is severely underdeveloped but he is doing fine right now. He is under constant supervision. Before you ask, no you can't go see him. You need to stay here and rest." Levi told him sternly as he carefully moved all the pups. "Now shift and feed these little guys." Levi's tone was gentle this time as he kissed him.

Eren wanted to run and go to the missing pip but he still had the others to feed. He carefully shifted then laid on his side so Levi could lay the puppies and so he could feed them. Levi smiled and rested the pups against Eren's stomach as they scrambled and stumbled around the feed. They eventually got to Eren's teets and started suckling as Eren smiled.  
"Good kiddies."  
Levi smiled and kissed Eren's soft forehead, rubbing behind his ears and then his nose. "My pretty Little wolf."  
Eren licked his cheek as his tail wagged and then groomed the pup's heads.

Levi smiled and saw Hanji come into the room, he growled at her lowly, still blaming her for the extra pup. She held her hands up and backed away a few especially after Levi snarled and stepped around to shield Eren and the other pups.  
"Levi. Your pup is going to be okay. We cleared out the blockage in his nose and lungs and we were able to get his body temperature normal. He is going to be moved to this room but you cannot attempt to feed him or touch him because he is very vulnerable to sickness and if he gets sick like this..." She trailed off and Levi understood. He rubbed Eren's head gently and stepped away as a few doctor's came in.  
The baby laid small and weak on a small bed like thing. There was a plastic dome around the crib that prevented him from being touched or exposed to germs and an oxygen tube that was slid tightly into the dome to provide the baby with air. Levi's heart was shattering... He couldn't imagine how Eren felt. When Eren saw him he felt like the worst being on the world and all he wanted to do was hold him. His ears flattened in sadness and his tail curled around him. He whimpered and almost started crying.

Levi then growled at anyone who wasn't family in the room then shifted into his wolf form, carefully jumping up onto the oddly large bed and curling his body around Eren's licking him and nuzzling him letting out soft whimpers of love and comfort.  
But even with Levi's comfort it wasn't enough to cheer Eren up. His eyes stayed on the kids.  
"When will be be okay?"  
"He will stay for a week with you as you'll be staying as well. If he is improved by a lot then you can take him home... But... Well Eren I won't lie... He's going to require so much more attention than any of the other pups... Even the smallest mistake could hurt him severely... He weighs 10oz. A normal pup weighs about 3-5lbs and runts usually 1-2lbs... Eren, Levi. His chances of survival are low. If he hasn't improved by the end of the week then he gets one more week to grow and develop more. We will feed him a special food that will be injected into his stomach and it will help build up his immune system and help his body develop. If a single thing seems wrong you have to call me immediately. Understand?"  
Eren nodded instantly. "Will he be able to have my milk?"

"Not for awhile sweetie. It would be too hard on his tummy and it would hurt him." Hanji smiled sadly.  
"Oh... I know his survival chances aren't high but I want to give him a name. Warrior."  
Levi smiled. "He's just like his momma. He's going to climb from the bottom and fight to the top. He's a fighter and he won't give Up." Levi said softly while nuzzling Eren and starting to lick his tail. Remembering that was a spot Eren had a hard time grooming.  
Eren smiled and thanked Levi as he started grooming the puppies as Levi groomed him. Levi smiled then moved up his body and began to lick his face and ears then nuzzled him and huffed softly.  
Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi as the puppies curled up and fell asleep. "Adorable..."

"You're right. You are adorable." Levi sighed happily whilst staring at Eren not realising he meant the pups.  
"Levi I was talking about them."  
"Oh. Right. Yes they are adorable too." Levi chuckled, smiling and leaning over to nuzzle them softly.  
Eren smiled and snuggled into Levi, trying not to admit that he wanted to hold Warrior so much. Levi could sense Eren's sadness and Levi whined softly. "It'll be okay little omega. He's going to make it just fine." Levi reassured him.


	23. XXII

It had been a year since Eren had given birth to the pups and thankfully Warrior had made it through and he was healthy. He mostly stuck with Eren so he could keep an eye on the pup while the other six played together. Levi was dealing with pack duties while Eren watched their kids.

Levi huffed and was staring at Hanji.  
"So let me get this straight. There is an unknown wolf. On MY territory calling out for MY mate?" He snarled at her and she nodded. Causing Levi to growl lowly. "Get Petra and tell her to watch the pups. You watch Warrior. I'm going to deal with whatever this is." He stated and stood up and went and got Eren. "Eren! We've got a situation that requires you to come with me. Petra is watching the pups and Hanji is watching Warrior. Let's go!" Levi snarled in his commanding Alpha voice. Making sure Eren knew it wasn't aimed at him.  
Eren licked the puppies' heads before reassuring them that momma would be back soon as he went with Levi.  
"There's an unknown Alpha on the west territory calling for you. If you can't identify him as a non-threat he will be killed." Levi told him staring straight ahead as he took off running towards the location the wolf was last seen. Once they arrived he growled, his hackles bristling as the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha filled his nose.

Eren ran after and his voice was stuck in his throat once he saw the golden coated wolf. "B-Brax??"  
"Eren I'm so glad I found you! I was a moron, I'm so sorry for what I did. I've been trying to find you since you left."  
"You have two seconds to tell me why the FUCK! You think I should let you live another second!!" Levi snarled and stepped in front of Eren, rising to his full height. Despite him being a short person, because he was an alpha he was large in his wolf form and intimidating. He continued to glare at the wolf who had hurt his mate after Eren was starting to trust full, who got his pups killed and then brushed against Eren, rubbing his scent on the chestnut wolf heavily.

"Sir please... Once I realised what I had done my heart was heavy with guilt and sorrow. All I wanted to do was keep Eren safe. And once I felt my pups for I went into a heavy depression for almost a year before I was brought back to my sense. I've looked for Eren so I could apologise ever since." Brax, even though an alpha, bowed his head to Levi as he explained.  
"You deserved the pain and suffering you've been through! You weren't even brave enough to go after him and try and save him! I fucked up the same way!! He almost lost his pups again the same way! But I went after him and I protected him! Now I have a happy family and a beautiful mate. You're lucky I let you stand here and be alive long enough to apologise. If Eren wasn't with me you would be an unrecognisable mess if fur and flesh! You have three choices now but they are up to Eren, not you. Earn your forgiveness by being the new punching bag for training, let my pack tear you to shreds, or i throw you back out to whatever shit hole that you came from and know that if I ever so much as smell you near here I will tear you shreds!" Levi snarled, snapping at him viciously and then calming down and looking at Eren, licking his chin gently and nuzzling him. "The choice is your's love, but know that if you choose to let him stay withing the pack I won't protect him from them." He told him softly but made sure his tone was Stern about the warning.

Eren nodded slowly. "Or there's my option. Go back to your pack Brax. I accept your apology. But please it's not safe here..."  
"Eren... My pack's been destroyed... By a wolf called Erwin."  
Levi growled deeper. "Karma is a bitch isn't it Brax? Your pack was destroyed by the same fucker who destroyed my mate. He's long dead and he suffered for what he did to my Eren." Levi continued to snarl before looking at Eren once more. "Eren those are his options I respect you and I love you baby, you know that. But he abandoned you after he hurt you. I brought you home and I saved our family for your I will not let him destroy that, nor will I give him a chance to do so." Levi told him, it was clear he hated being stern with Eren and Eren knew it, he knew that unless necessary, he could tell Levi whatever he wanted and Levi would allow him to do what he please. But this was one of the situations in which listening to Eren was not an option.

Eren nodded and stepped forward and looked at Brax. "Build a new one. I know you can do ut. Just please, I have a family now Brax. You may no longer be my mate but with the courage you've had, you're my friend."  
Levii growled and snapped viciously. "You're damn lucky I'm not extremely possessive otherwise your neck would've been snapped. You heard him. I suggest you leave and don't come back. Your scent is known to my pack and I will send scemt trailing wolves after you to be sure you leave and go far away. If they feel you are still too close then they will chase you till you are far enough. I hope you're good at running long distances because you will be ran very very far from my family. Go. I will send the scent trackers tomorrow morning." Levi snarled at Brax before gently nudging and signalling Eren to move. "Come love, we need to get back and check on Warrior."

"Sir may I send letters?" Brax quickly asked.  
"No." Levi hissed and stayed behind Eren. He didn't want the golden wolf to have any form of contact with his mate, especially since he had only just worked up to getting Eren to let him lay near him during the omega's heats and even occasionally rutting against him but nothing more, he didn't want Eren's old mate to bring up any bad memories. Eren looked back to see Brax run off, he was simply happy that he was safe. "Eren. You do understand right... Why I don't want him here... Please don't be upset with me..." Levi whimpered softly and lowered his head submissively to Eren.

Eren nodded. "I understand. But I wanted him to be safe. Like our family is."  
"Our family is safe because I went after you after I fucked up. I kept you and our pups safe. He abandoned you. There's a big difference between that. I'm an alpha and because you're my omega and he hurt you and left you to die, I couldn't care less what happens to him but if you were sad then I would make small compromises. He is not allowed on our territory again and he knows the punishment if he does. The punishment is non-negotiatable."  
"What if he doesn't mean to?"  
"Eren you can't accidentally stumble into the territory of an alpha who has his territory heavily Mark and scented twice a day. He's lucky the pack reports to me before making any decisions on if they should kill on sight. If not, he would be dead. Eren. Stop trying to stick up for him. Im doing this not only for my pack, but more specifically for our pups and for you. An alpha who finds his old mate is much more likely to kill the pups of the omega, especially if the pups are from a different alpha. He would take one look at our Warrior and snap. I've watched it happen with other Wolves Eren. This is my final word love. If he is seen on our territory again it will be assumed he is here with intent to harm you or our pups and he will be killed. That is my final decision Eren." Levi told him sternly.

He hadn't told him about how alphas react to seeing an omega they were mated to at one point, not only mated to another Alpha but being with pups of the other alpha. But if needed to he would do so. Then he sighed heavily and rubbed up against Eren gently, nuzzling hie neck and licking under his chin. Eren nuzzled him back then ran off ahead to check on the puppies, knowing it would be Warrior's feeding time soon. Levi followed him and only stopping to tell the current patrol to alert the rest that the unknown alpha was to be killed on sight if he was ever seen on the territory again. Once he caught up with Eren he smiled and laid next to him watching the pups run after Hanji and harass her.


	24. XXIII

And with the pups chasing Hanji around it kept her busy and the pups as well so Levi thought of it as a win win situation for the two of them. He nuzzled the feeding Warrior gently and licked his head softly and rested his head on Eren's shoulder. He smiled internally then lifted his head, he'd been wanting to ask Eren a question for a really long time... Well about since half a year ago.

"Eren? How would you feel about having a few more little pups of our's running around?... I want to do it right this time. Despite the beautiful and perfect outcome, the conception of our little pups wasn't how I ever wanted you to conceive then... So would you be willing to try for pups sometime soon Eren? The right way?" He asked softly, leaning his head on his shoulder once more.  
Eren smiled and licked Warrior's head as he drank. "I'd love that. Make our family huge but don't forget there's still a lot of attention for Warrior."  
"Eren I couldn't forget a single moment of my life since I met you, even if I had amnesia. Are you sure you're ready for that though Eren. You can be honest with me baby I won't be upset or anything. I've said it a million times I will wait till the end of time for you to be ready if that's what it takes baby and I meant it. But if you are one hundred percent positive you want this, then on your next heat, Eren my beautiful omega, my happiness, my heart, my perfection, and my entire reason for being alive, will you allow me to spend your next heat with you and fill you with pups and mate you in one of the most intimate and passionate ways possible?" Levi asked him, nuzzling his nose and sitting in front of him with lustful but also loving and joy filled eyes.

Eren nodded and licked Levi. "You've been kind enough to wait through all my heats and I've regained my sexual confidence. I feel like I'm ready for the next step."  
Levi's entire body filled with a fuzzy happiness and his alpha was quick to shove him into a playful puppy mode and he grinned and attacked Eren in licks and kisses, whining happily and being mindful of Warrior before turning and bounding to tackling the running Hanji and pouncing as the pups 'attacked' their target and jumped up and tipped her happily as his tail wagged. Eren lightly laughed at Levi as the seven of them 'attacked' Hanji. Warrior then finished drinking and told his momma he was sleepy. Eren carefully got up and picked him up gently but the scruff and put him to bed.

Levi noticed Eren leaving the main room and looked up, it was getting dark.  
"Alright children let's go to bed. You guys too my lovely pups." Levi added since he referred Hanji as 'children'.  
Eren heard some of them whine but they soon followed into their room. Each had their own bed, but since the kids spent their time in wolf form so it was easier to fit them in. Levi smiled and checked to make sure Eren and Warrior were okay. Once he knew they were safe he returned outside to get the patrol reports and told his best to scent trackers to leave in the morning and follow the scent of the unknown alpha and to keep him a very far distance from the territory. Once Levi was assured it would happen he returned to Eren.  
"I'm going to take a shower my love but if anything happens or you need me or decided to join then tell me." He told him softly, licking his cheek and then shifting to a human and then starting a steaming hot shower for myself.

Eren smiled and kept an eye on the kids for a while first. Making sure each of them had their blankets and once they were asleep and Warrior was okay Eren went and shifted, grabbed some PJs then knocked on the batjroom door.  
"Come on my love." Levi called to him lovingly.  
Eren opened the door and reclosed it and smiled as he sat his clothes with Levi's hen stripped down and joined him in the shower as he lightly kissed the raven haired. Levi smiled and looked at him.  
"Well hello there beautiful," Levi kissed him back and rested his arms around Eren's waist holding him close humming softly.  
"Hey Levi how would you react if one of our boys were omegas?"  
"I would be happy, especially because they would have the most amazing and strong omega to show them that they are more than just an omega and that omegas are truly brave and powerful ones. That being said as long as they are safe, happy and healthy I don't care what they present as."  
Eren smiled again and kissed Levi once more. "I almost hope our little girl is an alpha. I know they're not common but I have met one."  
"I honestly see our little Warrior being an alpha and if our little girl doesn't end up as an alpha she's still going to be the strongest. Let's not dwell on what they could be and instead accept them immediately for what they are when they present. Is that okay love?" Levi asked him softly, rubbing the omega's hips gently and kissing his mate mark.

"It's okay but I'm always curious. After all they're my first." Eren smiled and kissed Levi's cheek. "Now let's get washed."  
"That is true my love. I'm just so used to forgetting second genders. I know they exist and acknowledge them, but the way my mother taught me, whether you're alpha, beta, or omega, it doesn't matter. If you were an alpha but you still had your personality Eren I would still be with you. I couldn't care less about dynamics as long as the person is kind and decent."  
Eren nodded and then grabbed the shampoo bottle. "I wish I could have met your mother."  
"She was a wonderful woman. Strong and her beliefs and feelings were passed. She taught me to be strong and ruthless when needed, but to respect every single living thing that approaches and I cherish every lesson she taught me.  
"My mother tried... But it was hard for her to help gain my confidence."

Levi nodded, "don't think about what could've happened. Think about the happiness that did happen." He told Eren, tilting his head and kissing him deeply.  
Eren kissed him back and held Levi close. "I want to prove my father wrong. I still remember where my original pack was."  
"You don't have to prove anything my love. Anyone with eyes can tell that you are strong, beautiful, loyal and fierce. Anyone who thinks otherwise isn't worth your time."  
"Levi that was my father I was talking about. Not to mention you promised that one day I could try and find my mother."

Levi nodded softly and pulled Eren closely, close enough that both bodies had no room for anything other than the heat radiating from their skin.  
"And I will keep that promise my love. I was just telling you that you shouldn't ever feel you have to prove yourself. You're too perfect to have to prove that." Levi reassured him, leaning down and kissing Eren's scent gland, nipping at the sensitive and soft flesh and sucking on it as well.

"Mmmm..." Eren melted as his touch and he lightly closed his eyes and tilted his head.  
Levi slid his hands over the brunette's hips and left love bites down to his collar bones. "Mm so delicious~ My delicious little omega~" Levi purred lovingly.  
"My alpha~ I'm your prey to hunt~"  
"Shhh hush now little omega~ You're not prey, no you're the treasured catch, the one things no one but me can have... What do you want Eren?" Levi whispered in Eren's ear, nibbling on it.


	25. XXIV

"I want your touch, your lips~"  
Levi slid his hands over ever inch of Eren's body that he could reach and turned the brunette around lightly and pressing him against the wall as he kissed the omega lustfully but lovingly. Eren kissed him back deeply and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, enjoying the warmth and loving feeling.  
"What do you want me to do Eren?~" Levi purred pulling away and lifting him to rest on his hips so Eren was pinned against the shower wall to support Eren while Levi assaulted his tanned, beautiful skin with kissed and gentle bite marks.  
Eren was melting at the feeling and lightly moaning but he couldn't humanly mumble or speak anything out clearly.  
Levi chuckled and stopped his ministrations. "You have to tell alpha what he's allowed to do princess~ I'm not going to take you, that's for your next heat, but I wouldn't mind eating you out or maybe playing with toys~ Tell me what you want pretty omega~"

"I wouldn't mind being eaten out while being jerked off... And we haven't used many toys. Eren told him while blushing red.  
"Your wish is my command. If you taste anything like how you smell I'm going to have diabetes with the first flick of my tongue~" Levi purred as he shut off the shower and claiming his lips again, rolling his lips against Eren's body so it would go into arousal mode so slick would form.

"You've. Tasted. My. Slick. Before." Eren told him as he kissed Levi and moaned under his touch.  
"Yes but not in the way I will today. Today I'm going to make you scream for my tongue inside you. It's going to be very different now my love I promise."

Eren nodded, slightly curious but eventually felt his ass start to slick. Levi smirked and dried the two of them off sloppily but enough so they wouldn't soak the bed... With water at least.  
"Go lay on your back pretty omega~ Legs spread as well~" Levi told him, setting him on the edge of the bed as he went to the closet.  
Eren nodded then went and adjusted his pillows then he laid down while he spread his legs. Then Levi brought back a medium sized dildo about 2 inches smaller than himself and about 1 inch thinner and a bottle of strawberry lube then set them both on Eren's stomach.  
"Now little puppy~ Ask alpha for what you want~"

Eren looked at the lube and smiled at the fact he grabbed the strawberry, then he looked back to Levi. "I want my Alpha to stretch me first~"  
"How so my sweet? I have a few ways I could do so~"  
"Eat me out."  
"Oh fuck I could've just came from hearing my sexy omega say that~" Levi whined not lying, he popped the cap of the lube open and spread some over Eren's sweet twitching slick covered hole. "Oh god Eren~" Levi moaned laying his head on the omega's thigh, panting and dizzy just from the sight and the acknowledgement that his alpha would finally be able to relieve himself and Eren's omega. "Oh god you're so fucking sexy~" Levi moaned as he licked a thick stripe over his hole and moaning at the sweet addicting taste of Eren's slick.

Eren moaned even louder at the sensation and felt himself slick even more. Levi spread Eren's ass more and continued to kiss, lick and suck at his entrance, teasing him before he would really play with the brunette. However Eren couldn't help but roll his hips as he wanted more of Levi's tongue. Levi pinned Eren's hips down because of the action.  
"Patience little one~" Levi crooned to him as he smirked.  
"You keep teasing me~~" Eren whined, his nipples already pink and hard from the anal teasing, not to mention his dick was rock hard.

"Oh? Did you want me to do this?" Levi asked smiling as he gently eased his tongue into the omega's hole, causing Eren to moan and nod at the feeling.  
"Yeah~ You like feeling your alpha's tongue in your tight dripping wet hole?~" Levi purred.  
"Yes~ Omega likes this a lot~"  
"Good boy~" Levi purred then stopped talking as he pushed his tongue deeper into Eren's hole, lapping at the slick he produced and then began to suck and nip at the sensitive skin, smirking and moving to worship his thighs in love bites and kisses, then went back to his rapid assault on Eren's slicked tight ass.

Eren's head tilted back as his toes curled as he moaned lightly as he felt a large amount of slick produce just for Levi's consumption. Levi moaned at the taste and pushed his tongue deeper in, trying to find Eren's prostate and assaulting it as he began to play with the omega's nipples with his hands. Eren couldn't stop moaning and he felt himself become impossibly rock hard. The more Levi did this to his body the more he felt like he was going to cum. Levi finally pulled away from Eren's hole and pushed his fingers into him, finding Eren's prostate immediately and assaulting the spot while sucking Eren's tip.

"A-Ahh~~ Alpha~~"  
"Cum for me Eren~" Levi moaned around his length as he begun to deepthroat the omega and pulled his fingers out using the slick to lube the toy and slowly pushing it inside Eren slowly.  
Eren then moaned really loudly as his eyes went wide and came right down Levi's throat, Levi groaned as he came hard as well then swallowed half of Eren's cum and then crawled up to his face and made him open his mouth then let his cum slide from Levi's mouth to Eren's. It felt a little weird for the omega but he kissed Levi back as they shared the leftover cum.

Levi smiled. "How'd I do sweet omega?~"  
Eren had to catch his breath but nodded. "It felt really nice."  
"Then I am happy my love. I'm glad we've taken this step baby. This was amazing." Levi told him, handing a bottle of water to Eren then drinking another bottle himself and then laying down, arms open for the omega to cuddle.  
Eren drunk some of the water then snuggled into Levi's arms and yawned. "Sweepy..."  
"Rest well my love. My beautiful Eren~" Levi cooed to him softly, rocking him back and forth.

Eren nodded and yawned as his tail curled around the two of them, flattening his ears in a sleeping state. Levi smiled and watched over his body, covering his body with the blankets and kissing his hair, then closing his own eyes and resting his head down.


	26. XXV

Eren had an amazing sleep but he had to wake up about twice through the night for Warrior so by morning he was exhausted. Hanji helped though with the pups during the morning so Eren could actually sleep. When Levi woke up he smiled and lightly watched Eren sleep and stroked his hair while humming softly. When Eren woke up he smiled at Levi but for some reason he could smell a scent very, very familiar to him, but he hadn't smelt it in years.  
  
"That scent.... It's Mama's..."

Levi looked at Eren but then nodded and yelled down the hall for Hanji to escort the unknown female wolf to the front of the house and have her wait there and keep two guards to watch her. Once she had done as Levi asked he turned to Eren.  
"Get into wolf form my love. The pups can come but Petra will be watching Petra will be watching inside." Levi told him as he quickly shifted into wolf form and looked at him, with a whining bark and jumping onto the bed to push to stand up.

Eren nodded and got up with the pups following him and when they got outside he went into hysterics.  
"Mama!!" Eren ran over and nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back.  
"Oh my little boy I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
Levi trotted to Eren's side and sat next to him, staring at the female and smiling lovingly at his mate at how happy he seemed.  
"Hello Mrs. Jeager. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Levi the leader of the Wings pack and the mate to your beautiful son as well as the father to his 7 pups." Levi told her while nuzzling against Eren and licking behind his ears.

"You have puppies?" Eren's mother looked at her son wide eyed and Eren nodded then called the puppies over and told her their names.  
"Do you want me to get our little Warrior?" Levi asked him, licking Eren's cheek lovingly.  
"Yes please," Eren smiled.  
"These aren't all of them?"  
"No, our little Warrior had complications when he was born."

After Eren agreed for Levi to get Warrior, he smiled and picked up the small one year pup and helped him down the stairs.  
"M-Momma!" Warrior slightly tripped, stuttering.   
Levi gave him a soft lick and walked with him to Eren's side.  
"Hello little boy, I got you." Eren licked his head and helped Warrior's balance. "This wolf here, is my momma."  
Levi smiled as Lavender trotted over and laid next to Warrior. The two had been inseparable since Warrior was allowed of the NICU. They seemed to know they were the underdogs. Levi went and nuzzled Eren, "Baby it's feeding time for the babies." He told Eren just as Warrior began to paw at Eren's belly.

Eren nodded and chuckled at the small pup. "Let's just do it here." He smiled as he laid down and got into position so they could feed.  
"Do I get some too mommy?" Levi teased him, nuzzling his nose and laying next to him so the pups could feed.  
Both Eren and his mom both shook their heads as the pups came over and started feeding.

Levi then whined and nudged Eren. "I've been replaced by 7 little brats." He chuckled, smiling as the kids whined and barked in protest as his words. "Relax guys you know I love you all. Believe me I love you. I passed out in the delivery room after hmm... I believe it was Nyco that came out. Yeah. I stayed inside though... I'm pretty sure Aunty Hanji kicked me to wake me up but I stayed."  
They all laughed and then the pups went back to drinking.

"I'm so happy to see you again mom. I missed you so much."  
"Eren I never left." Levi teased knowing he was talking about his mother. "Oh and baby I know she's your mom... However I don't know anything other than that. Would you introduce us beautiful?" Levi asked him as he moved and started to groom the omega's tail.  
"Sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Carla."

"Hello Carla, as you know I am Levi. It is a pleasure to meet the beautiful woman who gave birth to my beautiful omega." Levi smiled at her and then looked at Eren and nuzzled him lovingly.  
"And thank you for taking care of my son. Ever since he was kicked out I've been scared for his survival."  
"... I won't lie. He was roughed up... But I gained his trust and I got my baby boy safe and healthy again." Levi crooned, his eyes not leaving Eren.

Carla though went and nuzzled Levi. "Thank you so so much. For saving my son."  
Levi smiled and nuzzled the female wolf back. "My mother would've walked from the afterlife and kicked my ass if I let him get hurt." He told her. A few of the other wolves were standing back, ready to attack if something went wrong. "She is okay to be here. You are all to treat her as you would treat me or Eren."

"Mom how did you leave the pack?"  
"Your father finally kicked the bucket. I was free to leave and everyone understood why. I've been looking for you for months."  
"Dammit he's dead? He's bloody lucky then because if I found him..." Levi growled lowly as the air around him became filled with rage, coming from Levi and then the puppies looked up and started to growl as well. Then Levi took a breath and looked to the pups. "Settle down pups, I'm sorry." Levi crooned to them.

"Just like their father." Eren chuckled.  
"They're perfect though, just like their mother." Levi told him, smiling and nuzzling him.  
Eren smiled then saw the pups started to finish. Which had Levi resting his head over Eren's shoulders and closing his eyes, to nap in the sun for a few moments.

Eren smiled and once the pups curled up into their fluffy heap Carla started to explain what had happened in his old pack since he was kicked out and how she found him.  
"I was miserable when you left and I refused Grisha every mating season. I told him that if I wasn't allowed to be with my son I wasn't having any more kids. The others helped me a lot through the years and I started to have it tough... First it was being deprived of food then it got worse. But the girls supported me."  
"You didn't get hurt did you?"  
"No, I promise I didn't. But I was close to. Your father passed away about a year ago. Then we had to find a new alpha. Once we did we organised for me to go and find you. I've been visiting a lot of pack asking if they've ever seen you. I was horrified by a lot of the stories but I was determined to find you. When I got to the nearby wall, it was actually a staff member inside the omega scents store where I was told where you were. I was so worried that no one would let me see you but since I'm a female not many notice till I started calling out."

Levi nuzzled Eren gently then looked at Carla, standing up and nuzzling against Carla. "I'm glad you found him as well and I hope you accept that I'm his mate. I love him, more than anyone I've ever loved in my entire life. It's insane how much happier he's made me." Levi told her truthfully before turning back to Eren. He took a small inhale of his scent and whined softly before leaning against him and scenting him. I nuzzled him and whispered "Heat," into his ear quietly.


	27. XXVI

Eren groaned at being reminded about his heats, he was honestly sick of them.  
"Why can't these stupid things go away?"  
"Hey at least you have something to look forward to this time around." Levi told him softly.  
Eren nodded then looked at their puppies. "Mom could you look after them for a few hours?"  
"Of course sweetie." Carla told him then nudged the pups. "C'mon kiddos. I may be old but I have the spirit of a puppy!" She barked at them while wagging her tail.

Levi smiled as the pups got up then he looked at Lavender and Warrior. "You guys be careful okay. Lav you know what to do if Warrior has an attack. I'll send Petra and Hanji down to watch as well." He told them then went and nudged Eren. "Go get comfortable baby. I'll be there soon." He told him smiling then going and getting Hanji and Petra. Levi let them know that they were to watch Warrior and then he went to go find Eren.

Eren had gone to the bedroom and was debating whether to do this in his wolf form or his human form but decided with his wolf form. Then he went and started to move the covers around into a nest type shape then went and laid down while he waited for Levi to come. And then when he walked into the room he shifted quickly so he could close and lock the door then shifted back into his wolf form.  
"I'm assuming we're doing this in wolf form love?" Levi asked him.

Eren nodded and looked at Levi then slightly laughed at the sound of his earrings when he shook his head at the worried thoughts of the kids.  
"They'll be okay baby. Focus on me now." Levi told him as he nuzzled Eren's nose then turned to move Eren's tail out of the way, he could already smell the slick and he growled lowly then licked over Eren's entrance.  
Eren moaned and his tail moved completely and he slicked even more just for Levi. His heat hitting him fully so now Eren was now aware that he was in it. Levi couldn't help himself as he pushed his tongue into Eren, lapping at his slicked walls and Levi rutting his hips into the bed as he tasted Eren.

"Ahh~ Leviii~" Eren's words became slurred as Levi ate him out, his cock now rock hard from the attention and heat combined.  
Levi then pulled away and licked at Eren's cock, "I'm going into human form to suck you off and then I'll go back to wolf to enter and breed you. Okay?"  
Eren nodded and rolled over for Levi so it was easier, so Levi shifted to his human form then wrapped his lips around Eren's length, moaning lowly. For Eren it felt like heaven, he howled in pleasure as Levi sucked him off. Levi took him even deeper and smiled as he bobbed his head quickly.  
"Alright, I'm pulling off." Levi told him as he pulled away and shifted back into his wolf form.

Eren nodded and then rolled back onto his stomach as he stuck his ass up in the air. Levi huffed in pleasure at the sight of his ass being presented to him as he went forward. Giving Eren's entrance one last lick then mounting the omega, rutting his hips till he found Eren's hole. Once Levi was in he growled in pleasure then began to thrust. Eren moaned at first but then he realised he had to get used to the feeling of being fucked again, since the last time was over a year ago. Which caused Levi to still his hips so Eren could adjust to him.

"Are you okay baby?" Levi asked softly.  
"Yeah, I just had to get used to the feeling again and reassuring myself that this was my Alpha inside me and that this was consensual."  
"Good boy. You're a good omega~ So strong and brave~" Levi crooned to Eren as he began to rut his hips again and whine softly in pleasure.

Eren started to moan and after a few minutes he was begging Levi to fill him with his seed and impregnate him. Levi growled as he felt his knot swell and so he finally rammed his knot inside Eren as he came hard, filling Eren to the brim while panting heavily. Eren was panting as well but he stayed still as he could slightly feel the tiny eggs inside him being fertilised by his alpha's seed. 

After about 30 minutes Levi's knot finally went down enough for him to pull out, when he did Levi laid next to Eren.  
"Pretty omega."  
"Strong Alpha..." Eren nuzzled his head under Levi's jaw as he started to fall asleep.  
Levi let out a deep rumble of a growl from his throat and he closed his eyes, while Eren fell asleep quickly once he was completely comfortable. And once he was asleep Levi followed suit.

In the morning Eren went and checked the puppies once he woke up, finding them all asleep with Carla in the center of the room asleep as well with a blanket on top of her.  
"Thanks mom." Eren said quietly.  
When Levi woke up and realised Eren was gone he shook his head then walked after him and nuzzling him softly.   
"You smell like sex, heat and slick my love."  
"I know but the pups need to drink."  
"Baby your stomach is covered in cum..." Levi reminded him.

"Oh..." Eren looked at him then went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once he had finished having a shower he quickly went and fed the pups and made sure that Warrior had his medication. Then he had to go back to their bedroom for a another wave of heat.  
Levi bred Eren once more to settle the eave and as he smelt Eren he enjoyed the scent because Eren had a heavy scent of Levi and he smelled faintly of a pregnant omega.  
"Eren? Next time you have a heat wave... Can we breed as humans? In our human forms?" Levi asked him softly.

"I've never really done it that way before. But I'm willing to try."  
"Good because I'm willing to pleasure you in every single way you could ever think of."  
Eren blushed a little then he nuzzled Levi just as they heard a little voice behind the door.  
"Momma you okay?" It was Oliver.  
"Rest my love." Levi nuzzled Eren then pushed the omega to lay back down and then he went to Oliver. "Momma is okay kiddo. He's just going to be disappearing like he does every month but only for a few days pup. Don't worry Momma and I will be back soon." Levi reassured the little guy.


	28. Special Chapter I (2K reads on Wattpad)

Today was the pups' birthday and both Eren and Levi couldn't wait to spoil the 7 of them and have today be the best birthday ever. Currently the pups were asleep, after Eren and Hanji having to wear them out so they would finally go to sleep. Except for Warrior who happily got into bed while Levi tucked him in and made sure he was okay as the tiny pup fell asleep. Then he headed outside to check on the others.

None of the pups looked like they were on the verge of falling asleep so Levi went around to get the day's reports from the security and any other updates from the pack that would need his attention. Then he chose a team to go out hunting in the morning so the stock was refilled and because of the celebration. When he finally came back the pups were tiring and so he got them to go inside along with Eren's help as Hanji left to go back to her own home. 

In the pups' bedroom Levi and Eren divided the last 6 kids into two for them to tuck in. Lavender, Damyn and Leynx were with Levi as they were also the closest to Warrior's bed while Eren had Laviren, Tristan and Nyco since they were the closest to the door. Once both adults were sure the pups were dead asleep they went and got their gifts and piled them into the living room, they were in their human forms by now. Each child had equal amounts of gifts but each set of presents were different to suit the kids' personalities.

"Perfect." Eren smiled as he put the last gift down.  
"And so will be tomorrow, I can't wait to spoil them and give them all the attention they deserve on their special day." Levi kissed Eren but after that they headed to bed so the night would go by faster. With no bad dreams and Eren didn't even have to wake up once, so they were all well rested.

In the morning Eren and Levi woke up early to make sure everything was ready, and once they were completely ready they went to the kids.  
"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Angels, Happy Birthday to You." Both Eren and Levi sung to all of them.   
They all yawned and smiled as both adults kneeled down as the pups realised what day it was then ran to them.  
"Happy birthday you little angels." Levi smiled as he held four and Eren held three.  
"Now you're one." Eren smiled then they all went to the living room for presents.

Once the kids saw their gifts they couldn't help but become restless and excited, however Warrior wasn't as much, because he was aware of his health and he was simply grateful that he was able to live to his one year old birthday. Once they were sat down they all went to their piles.   
"You guys might need to shift into human form." Eren chuckled but then Lavender and Warrior whined then Eren realised. "Sorry you two I wasn't thinking."

Lavender wasn't completely confident shifting since she was different then them all and so she didn't shifting unless she was covered. Whereas Warrior was mostly because of his health, it actually hurt from him to shift so he didn't do it very often. Eren then got up and told Levi he'd be right back as he went and got two blankets plus Warrior's medication. He placed one blanket over Lavender so she felt comfortable then went and gave Warrior his medication then put the blanket over him just in case he wanted to shift. The others had already shifted, sure they couldn't walk or speak in this form but they could still crawl. After receiving the blanket Lavender carefully shifted then wrapped the blanket around her whereas Warrior didn't shift at all then went and crawled into Levi's lap. 

"Papa will you help me?" He asked shyly and Levi kissed his head and said he would then moved over to Warrior's little pile along with the pup.  
After this Eren told them they could open one gift at a time to allow everyone to look at their gift. They all agreed and pulled out one from their little piles. Once they all had one Levi told them they could open them as he opened Warrior's for him.

Laviren, Damyn and Nyco all got varieties of tug of war ropes as they had been wanting to strengthen their jaw strength. Leynx got his own pair of goggles since even though Eren and Levi tried to stop him but he liked doing experiments with Hanji. Tristan had a new plush bear since he accidently ruined one when he last had a nightmare. Whereas Lavender and Warrior both got bedding items. Lavender got a big pillow that she could snuggle on with Warrior and Warrior got a big blanket. Since they were so close Levi thought it would be a good idea for the two to have pair items especially since Lavender was the one sibling that really did care and looked after Warrior.

They all thanked their parents then pulled out their next gift which was a small one they all noticed. When they were opened them they all found out that they were little arm bands that would adjust between their two forms. It had their names plus the pack they belonged to but there was something special they noticed on them. It had the crest on it as well.  
"These show your status in the pack, since you're special pups these show that other members can't mess with you." Levi explained and all of them were excited to put them on. Eren helping anyone who struggled while Levi carefully put Warrior's on his front left leg.

They had one left but when they looked at them they seemed to match or go together so they pulled the paper off quickly.   
"Momma does this go together?" Nyco asked curious.  
"It does, good job noticing. You've always wanted to do your own exercise course right?"  
All the pups howled in excitement then quickly asked if they could put it together. Eren chuckled and told them they would a little later. But first there was a little meal in the kitchen which made them all run off, even Warrior tried to keep up, Lavender slowing to help him catch up.

When they got there each of them had their own little breakfast meal on a plate. The plates contained; eggs and bacon, some small sausages plus a cut of their favourite cut of meat plus gravy. Inside of Warrior's however also had a few potatoes with his medication. He didn't mind and ate them first then joined in eating the meats along with his siblings. They all thanked their parents then they heard a happy birthday coming from outside which they all went to. Everyone in the pack had gathered for their birthday. All with some sort of gift for the pups. There were toys, treats and training/exercise equipment. Hanji had even gotten something to help them hunt.

The pups were all grateful then Lavender asked if they could take everything to the backyard of the house. Levi was impressed for her leadership since she was the only one that asked. They all nodded then the entire crowd headed into the open backyard and sat down the gifts that they brought. Which may have taken just over an hour for 6 adults/teens to assemble everything and get everything set up. This was the most the pups had ever gotten and unlike most things they heard of children getting they barely actually got any play toys simply because they simply didn't ask or want any. For instance Warrior just wanted his health to get better and for him to be able to gain his strength that simply wasn't there. Lavender wanted to look after her little brother and make sure the rest of her siblings didn't get into really big trouble. Leynx had a hobby in science division thanks to Hanji who, even though the pups knew she wasn't related, called their aunt. Tristan was still a little shy so he mostly wanted to gain confidence and conquer his fears that gave him his nightmares where as the other three boys simply wanted to be strong like their father.

Once everything was set up however the 7 of them headed over to the course that their parents gave them and carefully lined up. Then Eren gave the ready set go for them to get going. About halfway through there was actually a maze, even though Warrior entered it last he got out first. Remembering any dead end he may have actually bumped into. And at the end he noticed Tristan and Lavender catching up but he knew that this wall couldn't be done but one pup. So they all banded together to get over the wall with they did and won the mini race. When they other four got out they didn't understand.

"See this track is meant to test your knowledge of your surroundings and teamwork. That's what the wall at the end was for."  
"The maze to test you memory of your surroundings. Crucial for when hunting away from your pack territory or remembering where the other pack territory's are in the world so you know where to go if you need help."  
"Or where to avoid if dangerous or you don't want trouble." Eren added. Since he personally had to gain that skill back simply so he could try and survive.

They all took in the lesson and continued to play/practice with any of their gifts but eventually Warrior wanted a nap so Lavender set up the pillow they got and snuggled in with him, pulling the blanket over the two of them. It was clear that these two were extremely close.  
"Thank you sissy..." Warrior yawned as he snuggled into his sister.  
"No need to thank me, you know I'm always there for you. Remember? Team underdog."  
"Team underdog..." Warrior whispered as he fell asleep.

Eventually it became night time and the pups were tired but still running on excitement because there was still their dinner plus cake. Eren and Levi had been setting the dinner up with the help of Ash and Carla. Warrior and Lavender were laying in the living room in front of the fire as Lavender told him stories. Once the meal was finally done Ash called for the pups. They sat the meal down on the ground, even moving the table so everyone could sit down. 

In the middle of the room were multiple platters, filled with meats, vegetables, pitchers of gravy and some different bakes, such as potato bake. The pups were given plates but they had to tell one of the adults what they wanted. Thankfully with Hanji they were able to serve the pups then took what left and they all ate together. The pups tummies were very full once they were done and it was very clear. The adults finished after and waited for the pups to get some more room in the stomach by playing some birthday games for about an hour. It was late but thankfully all the pups were still awake and because of his nap Warrior was fine as well but now Tristan was kind of nagging for when they were having cake, which ended up with Nyco begging for cake as well.

Eren and Levi chuckled then gave Hanji her signal to go set up the cake. While they blindfolded the pups then carefully took them to the kitchen where all of them started singing happy birthday as all of the blindfolds were removed to reveal the cake.

(https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjvj-ixxKrjAhWRfisKHW_QBeAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F138837600989714386%2F&psig=AOvVaw2_OVQ1cPmn_RWMdYS1BTar&ust=1562854374412404) - Cake, plus it has an extra tier plus more figures to match the pups

"THIS IS AWESOME PAPA!!! MAMA!!!" The pups basically squealed but then they realised something. Who'd cut the cake?  
"I think our little lady should cut the cake." Carla suggested and the rest of the pups agreed and carefully Lavender held the knife in her mouth then with some assistance cut the cake.   
"Lavender has to kiss the closest boy!" Hanji squealed when she cut the bottom. She happily went on her hind legs and kissed her mama's cheek. 

Eren chucked and with his mother's help cut up the rest of the cake and put it on plates. The pups happily ate the cake, enjoying the marble of chocolate and vanilla that was the cake base and the frosting. When everything was set away and cleaned Eren and Levi said goodnight to the rest of them and went and tucked the puppies into bed.  
"I've never enjoyed a birthday so much." Levi smiled as he and Eren went back to their own room.  
"They deserve to have the best day, it was their birthday after all." Eren chuckled. "But man I'm exhausted. Let's head to bed and catch up on some sleep."  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." Levi chuckled and they both headed to bed.


	29. Bonus 1 - Eren's Past Pt 1

"I-I'm sorry s-sir..." Eren was backed up against his father's den wall. All he had done was try and get a drink of water after being locked up for three days in a cage with nothing.  
"You need to be kept in your place, you didn't even ask you worthless excuse for a wolf."  
"P-Please sir... I-I n-need a drink..." Eren's voice was raspy, he was starving and he knew if he didn't get a drink soon he'd die of dehydration.  
"Grisha leave our son alone, you're being crazy again." The voice of Carla made Eren grateful, she was basically his saviour, if it wasn't for her care he knew he'd be dead before he was even 2.

Grisha growled but never argued with his mate then left the room, Carla went over to her son and started grooming him all the while nuzzling him.  
"Thank you mama..."  
"Shhh... Let's get you a drink. I love you no matter what Eren, never forget that."  
Eren nodded and carefully walked with his mother to their special creek. This was Carla's space and only she was allowed to permit whoever when to this spot. It was entirely to be a safe space for Eren. Which Eren was grateful for has he took a really large drink simply so his body was actually hydrated. Then Carla then brought out a few rabbits for Eren to eat. She couldn't catch anything large to avoid suspicion from other males, especially Grisha. Once Eren was finished drinking he went and started eating the rabbits, once he knew he had enough that wouldn't show an extreme bump where his stomach was he went and laid with his mother.

"Thank you for caring mama... Why doesn't father care about me?"  
"Because he's stuck in the old ways and he's something I shouldn't say around you. If I can I'll sleep with you tonight alright?"  
"Thank you mama... It hurts... What the men do... Why do they do that to my butt?"  
Carla sighed, she really didn't want to talk about the rape that was done to Eren plus she was really uncomfortable when it was brought up. Eren could tell and simply snuggled up to his mother, his silent way of saying sorry.

Carla simply snuggled back to her single child, she didn't even want more if Grisha would treat Eren the way he did in front of them or that he'd treat them the way he treated Eren.  
"Why can't we just run away Mama? Just the two of us? Find a new pack or make our own? I don't like living like this... I'm scared you'll get hurt or that I'll die..."  
"I wish we could Eren but you know why... We'd be tracked and dragged back. And I know sweetie, I'm scared too. I don't want to lose my little boy." Carla licked his head.

Then she looked up, it was approaching sunset.  
"Come on Eren... We gotta go back, so we don't get in trouble." Carla nuzzled him as they both got up then went back. Eren quickly went to his poor excuse of a room with a single blanket while Carla went and said goodnight to Grisha then returned to Eren and tucked him in then wrapped her body around him to provide warmth and comfort. 

Of course Grisha was furious that Carla was picking Eren over him so he went to his group of 'buddies' to organise a little 'date' with Eren. So in the morning, well as soon as Eren and Carla were separate for a second he dragged Eren away roughly while Eren basically screamed for his mother as he was terrified because of how early this was happening. Grisha snarled at him to shut up.

"Aww~ Is the little slut scared? He should be used to this. We do it like it everyday." One of the wolves teased Eren. Which caused the brunette's ears to flattened and his tail curling under his legs, he was beyond terrified.  
"Hahaha!!! You can see that he's scared! Look at that whimpering weakling of a tail!" Another one laughed as Eren was thrown onto a worn out mattress. 

Eren whimpered, he wanted his mother, he wanted help and support, he wished this would stop...  
"Please sir... Haven't I had enough?..." Eren whimpered quietly.  
"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT?!" Grisha screamed into his ears.  
"N-Nothing sir..."  
"Good." He smirked then waited for about two more wolves to arrive before they started.

They took turns, filling Eren's ass and throat with their cum, they did both ends each. For hours all you could hear was the sounds of forced moans, groaning, begging to stop plus choking. Eren felt so useless, he just wished he could stop suffering and he wished that he wasn't such a burden to his mother. He was left there laying, twitching and covered in blood, cum and sweat. But questioning his own existence. Eventually Grisha allowed Carla to go see what he thought was a pathetic excuse for a son. Carla ran in with a few of her close friends, all of them where either female omegas or female betas. They cleaned up Eren while they were in human form while Carla comforted Eren and asked if he could shift into his human form. 

He did just for his mother and asked if the woman could help clean him out. Which they did, this was the only group of the entire pack that cared for Eren, well... Openly. There were plenty of wolves that wished they could help the poor omega but where scared they'd get punished or killed for helping him. When Eren was finally clean Carla carefully lifted him and carried him in his arms then carried him to her friend Andrea's home which was their safe space. It was the one house that had been a safe space from before Grisha. In there they gave Eren his space but brought food and water for him. While Eren sat with Carla as well as being wrapped in a blanket. Andrea also gave Eren some new clothes and once again gave the offer of him staying at the house permanently. He said he'd try and stay but he knew that Grisha would be waiting outside for him to come out. He thanked them as well for everything that they gave him and ate the food till he was completely full and asked for a haircut later. Carla nodded and smiled, happy that he was eating till he was full, she wished Eren could gain weight and strength. 

She never wanted to admit it but most of the female omegas that were around his age were actually stronger than him. But her thoughts were then cut off but the 8 year old.  
"Mama... Can we have a bubble bath please?"  
"Of course sweetie. Which scented bubbles do you want?"  
"Strawberries please." He gave a smile.  
"Alright sweetie." Carla lifted Eren up and carried him to the bathroom and ran him a bath then they both stripped and got into the bath together. Eren was sitting in Carla's lap as he played with the pink tinted bubbles and lightly giggling.

This was truly the only time Eren really got to act like his age. Carla smiled at his son and kissed his head and lightly played with him. Eventually he started to get sleepy and Carla chuckled and quickly washed his hair then got him out to dry him and herself. Then put him in some pjs and the two of them slept in the spare bedroom as the Andrea locked up the house so they were safe. Smiling at the pair as they slept.


	30. Bonus 1 - Eren's Past Pt 2

The next morning was Eren's worst nightmare, when he went to go to the toilet when he got up he saw so many eyes glaring into the room. He basically ran to the toilet in fear with a little blanket, he was trembling as he sat on the toilet but he reassured himself that he was safe as long as he stayed inside. He carefully walked back into the bedroom and shut the curtains and curled up in his mother's arms.   
"Mama... They outside... Staring in.."  
"Come here sweetie." Carla held him closer and released a calming scent to calm down her son. 

However they started to bang on the walls and scream the word slut over and over. Eren was on the verge of crying but then you hear Andrea telling the men to fuck off and stop breaking the contract. Then she went and made Eren's favourite breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast with bacon. Even making a strawberry milkshake for him. While making Carla some French toast with a cup of tea. She brought the dishes on a tray to the bedroom. Andrea lightly tapped Carla's shoulder to signal she brought breakfast and so the mother sat up with Eren in her lap. He wasn't asleep and when he saw the food he thanked her and Andrea smiled and sat the plate in his lap and passed him a fork then she passed Carla her breakfast. She then left the two alone to eat.

Eren was happy about the meal and enjoyed his drink a lot, after all it was strawberry. Carla was happy about the fact that he was having a good morning and asked if he would like to play a board game and he nodded. Eren wanted to avoid going outside with the men being there as much as possible. So once both finished their breakfast they got some board games out and played them on the bed in their PJs. Eren really liked playing snakes and ladders. But eventually he had to go pee again but when he went to the normal toilet there was someone in it, but he was busting. He then made a risky decision of going out the back to pee on the grass. But as soon as he cracked the door open he was grabbed by both arms. He started crying and begged to be left alone and told them he needed to pee. However they gagged him and dragged the boy away. Once Carla realised what happened she broke down. She couldn't protect or save her son... She felt horrible.

The men dragged Eren to Grisha's sex cave, it was away from the main centre of homes and small dens. Eren had pleading look in his eyes, begging that he wouldn't go through this. He just wanted a normal childhood. But when Grisha saw the look in Eren's eyes he snickered.  
"Did you enjoy your time of safety?" He asked sarcastically as Eren was ungagged so he answered.  
"Y-Yes sir..."  
"What did you like the most?"  
"My bubble bath... And the breakfast Andrea made me and mama..."  
"So they made sure you were nice and full." Eren lightly nodded then Grisha pointed to a cross with restraints. Eren knew what this was as tears fell silently and he mentally apologised to Andrea for wasting her food.

Once he was tied up Grisha got up and ripped off the clothes he was wearing then landed a full blown kick to Eren's small stomach. Eren was winded and coughed heavily, then there was another impact, his face went pale, another, all the food he had eaten that morning and the night before fell to the floor, Eren puked the entire contents up. He started sobbing, he loved that breakfast but now it was on the floor.  
"Gross, just like you." Grisha laughed then took Eren to a large slab of flat rock and forced him onto his and spread Eren's legs. "Look at that, they cleaned you out."

Grisha then got his cock out and shoved it down Eren's throat, cutting of the child's ability to breath completely as he was forced to suck while he lay there choking. Grisha allowed him a small window of breath before cumming down Eren's throat then went straight to the boy's ass. This is what caused Eren's screams, he did everything he could to hold onto his sanity and not break into a hollow shell. He screamed and begged for it to stop and that it hurt and asking why he was doing it to his own son.

"What son? I'm doing this to a shitty slutty excuse of a wolf animal shifter."  
Now this. This broke Eren. He literally felt worthless, he stopped the screaming, the tears were no more. There was no more emotion as his body was fucked the living out of. Grisha couldn't help but laugh at the boy underneath him. Once he was done he gave a solid punch to where Eren's reproductive system would have been. 

Eren was basically a shell, he questioned his point in living, if anyone would miss him but then he heard Carla screaming out his name scared and worried. Once she saw where Grisha was heading she went to where he was walking away from and when she saw Eren it almost broke her and she held him close and kissed him all over the face then buried his face in her chest as she kissed his head.   
"What did he do to my baby boy?" She whimpered and carefully picked him up and used her own top to cover him, she would rather her body be shown then Eren freeze. "I've got you my baby. My poor boy..." She then rocked him and hummed his childhood lullaby then decided that she would find a place to hide him from the entire pack, she had to.

After a solid two hours Eren finally spoke, but weakly.  
"Ma...Ma...?" He looked up and Carla almost burst into tears. "I'm right here baby, what is it?"  
"He said... I'm not... His son..."  
"That bastard... Your my son Eren. I love you so so much. I'll protect you with my life if I need to. I promise."  
A little bit of colour seemed to return to Eren as he snuggled into Carla.

"Wuv yu..."  
"I wuv yuu too my little baby boy."


	31. XXVII

"Can we can go practice hunting??" Oliver asked as he had been wanting to for ages and honestly so did most of them but the heats did not help plus with all the situations that involved their parents they had barely been able to do any group activities with them. But Oliver asking desperately made Eren want to aww so badly but he also felt a little guilty for not being able to be with them.  
"In a little bit Oli. Momma and I can't leave this room for very long okay? Go ask Aunty Hanji to take you exploring okay. I'm sure she has something... Interesting to show you. I promise momma and I will be done soon as we can.

"Okay Papa." Oliver then ran off to find Hanji, his little paws could be heard running off.  
Levi smiled and then went back to Eren. ""Finish prepping our nest baby, you already smell pregnant."  
Eren nodded and finished putting all of the covers in a circle and then started to take Levi's clothes off the floor and once he ran out of those he may have also tried to take off the clothes that Levi was wearing. Causing Levi to smile and chuckle as he stripped himself bare and he curled up against Eren, holding him close against him and marking the omega.  
Eren nuzzled into him as he added the new clothes to the nest.  
"I love you so much Eren."  
"I wuv you too." Eren told him as he yawned then fell asleep.  
Which made Levi stoke his fur like usual as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

After a few more days the heat finally over and Eren was truly gaining his baby bump once more. But what he and Levi found funny was when the puppies finally noticed. Eren was actually laying down while the pups where playing and Levi was sitting behind him while keeping an eye on the pack as well. And out of all the puppies that approached them was Lavender.   
"Momma where is your tummy bigger?"  
Levi smiled gently and nuzzled Eren. "Because you guys are going to have little siblings." He told them happily.

"As in?"  
"Little brothers?"  
"And little sisters?"  
"Yes guys. Little puppies."  
Now all of them started squealing and running around, Eren simply laughed then he saw Hanji wander over.  
"Hey Hanji. It's not a week yet, it will be soon though."  
"I know I just came to visit the puppies. And see how you two were going."

"Perfect. Everything is perfect." Levi smiled at Eren affectionately.  
"Aunty Hanji!!" Oliver ran over, he was the closest with her. Basically a second mother for when I was in heats.  
Levi then smiled as he watched all of the kids run and attack her then he rolled his eyes at her childish reaction.  
"Sometimes I wonder if she's just an overgrown puppy." Levi muttered dully.

Eren just laughed lightly as he snuggled into Levi. "But she's got a puppy like spirit. I think that's why pups like her so much. They relate not to mention she like devotes her entire existence to them, no wonder they love her."  
"You are right my love." Levi kissed Eren lightly. "Are you getting better at recognising your heats?"  
"Yeah, I've gotten better at recognising them. Plus my body is giving more signals."  
"That's good. There's only a few more till it's over."  
"It's kinda handy to find out there are less heats after I become pregnant." Eren chuckled and smiled.

"True and I can tell myself that there's another heat coming."  
"You're right." Eren chuckled and then they both headed to the bedroom to spend another wave of heat.   
The pups understood and were basically used to the noise and smell that came from their parents room. So they continued to play with Hanji and occasionally Petra. Warrior even making sure he had his medication on time and he had his naps on his outdoor pillow and blanket.

After a few hours the pups finally went back inside after Hanji checking on the two love birds to make sure it was safe for the pups to come back inside for dinner and then bed. Thankfully it was but after about 6 rounds of sex Eren was in no place to even move, his hips were killing him. So when Levi did come out to make dinner with Hanji and once the pups asked where mama was he had to tell them that Eren was a little sore so he was going to bring him his dinner but would join them for dinner.

Once Eren got his dinner Levi went and joined the others for dinner, Eren wanted to join them but he could barely move and he would be well aware of how much it would hurt if he even tried to crawl out of bed then drag himself to the kitchen.  
"Stupid hips." He pouted as he sat there alone.  
"I know but we could join you." Hanji smiled as she was with the pups, Eren quickly covered himself then then pups tried to climb on the bed but Hanji advised they didn't. They listened and sat on the blanket they brought in and they started to eat on the floor as Levi and Eren sat on the bed while they ate.

"Mama how much longer till your thingy ends."  
"A few more days and then everything will be okay again."  
"Okay mama." Tristan smiled, knowing when he could go back to his mama if he had a nightmare.  
"How have your dreams been by the way Tristan?"  
"Alright... The plushie I got on our birthday helps me a lot."  
"That's good. Soon you'll be able to join us again if you're scared." Eren leaned down and ruffled the fur on his head.

"Hey Hanji did you fix up the course?" Levi asked, he knew some pieces were getting worn out from the amount of times it had been used.  
"Parts of it, some pieces I need help with so I haven't been able to do it."  
"Which part?"  
"The net that the pups crawl under, I need someone else to stretch it over and someone else to nail it over."  
"Alright, get Jean and Ash to help." He suggested.  
"Alright, thanks Levi. And I'll get my gear ready for Eren's ultrasound as well to see how many little pups we have this time." Hanji smiled which caused Eren to smile and rub his stomach.


	32. XXVIII

Eren's heat was finally over but now he was being extremely protective now, not just because he already had pups plus the fact he was pregnant, but because he was going to have a second bunch of pups. Let's just say his mother mode was going into over-protective mode. He wouldn't let the pups out of his sight which the pups were getting a little annoyed over but when Levi finally calmed their mother down they were finally able to play in the backyard without being yelled at, they just had supervision from Ash as Hanji came over to finally do the ultra-sound. After all she had meant to do it the day before but Eren was being so overbearing and grouchy she couldn't get anywhere near the house. So it was a nice relief to find out the omega had finally calmed down to actually lay down to have an ultrasound so they knew how many newborns they were getting so they could be a tiny bit more prepared then last time.

"He's in the bedroom, I had to make him his favourite meal and drink but he finally calmed down." "Thanks Levi, yesterday was insane, even for me." Hanji couldn't help but chuckled as she hauled her stuff inside and remade the pair's room back into a DIY hospital. Eren didn't seem as big as last time so they were expecting less pups then last time. So when he laid down and got into the correct position for Hanji to put the gel to actually be able to see into his uterus they weren't as surprised to see less tiny pups but Levi was in tears once more at the sound of strong heartbeats in the room. Hanji used the equipment to look around a little and guessed there to be about four. "I can have them natural this time." Eren smiled lovingly as he held Levi's hand. "No fainting this time for me." Levi chuckled as he leaned down and kissed his partner.

Eren kissed him back and Hanji smiled at the scene then started to pack up the gear. "Since Eren has multiple and because they're small it is hard to tell what gender they are but I can bet you two are already thinking of names. I'll look after the pups with your mother when you're closer to labour." "Thanks Hanji, I'll probably be in labour plus giving birth. My ass is going to hurt so much." Eren chuckled at the end. "More than after you and Levi have sex?" Hanji joked which resulted in a light punch in the arm from Levi. "Hey, it's true, I've seen that boy having a slight limp after his heats."

Both Eren and Levi blushed at this before Eren politely asking if Hanji could leave the room so he could finish his nest of bedding and clothes plus he wanted a nap. She was fine with that and told them good luck for the rest of the pregnancy then left with her equipment. Levi then told Eren he'd go take the pups over the child play zone in the middle of the pack territory while he had a nap. Eren nodded and they exchanged a kiss before separating. Once Levi was gone Eren went a little over board to say the least. He had all the bedding from their room plus all of Levi's clothing as well as Eren snuggled up and fell asleep. Holding his baby bump, smiling in happiness at the fact he'd have even more kids to love and spoil.

After a few hours Levi came back carrying all of the very tired pups on his back. He tucked them into bed then left some food in the middle of the room for when they woke up then went and checked on Eren and chuckled at the sight. "Oh Eren..." He was covered in blankets and clothing, basically tangled in it. Levi moved some of it so it wouldn't be a struggle for Eren to get up but then he kissed the brunette's head. "I'm back my love." Levi whispered as he sat just outside of the nest, he knew not to try and lay in it without Eren's permission.

Once Eren did wake up though he stretched then crawled into Levi's lap. "I'm having weird cravings again..." "What is it this time?" Levi chuckled, remembering what Eren craved last time, chocolate cake with tomato sauce. Levi couldn't understand why Eren even liked it but it was what he wanted all the time. "Strawberry ice cream with cheese puffs..." "As in the cheese puffs on the ice cream?" "Mhmm..." Eren looked up at Levi with puppy eyes, he really wanted it. "I'll go see if we have some cheese puffs." Levi chuckled then went to their pantry to see if they had any. Thankfully they did and Levi made a bowl up for Eren and stuck a spoon in then returned to his omega who instantly perked up as he sat up then had grabby hands for his food.

Levi sat down and passed the bowl over which Eren took and instantly started eating. Levi simply ruffled his hair then saw the little pups stroll into the room and used teamwork to climb onto the bed. Levi chuckled then patted his lap for them as they climbed into his lap and snuggled into his legs. "What is Mama eating?" Laviren asked when he looked at the bowl. "Strawberry ice cream with cheese puffs." "Ewwww!!!" All of the kids' faces scrunched up in disgust. "Why is mama eating that??" Lavender looked a little worried. "Well, when he was pregnant with you seven he had a weird food craving of chocolate cake with tomato sauce. It happens only during pregnancy but what Eren is experiencing is a weird food craving." "Oh." She then thought about herself. Hoping she'd never have those.

Eren simply patted down her back. "It's alright, it won't be till ages till you have to think about that sweetie." "Momma... How many siblings are we having?" Warrior asked softly. "Four, sweetie. We won't know the genders till they're born." Eren smiled and kissed his head. "Alright momma." He smiled and snuggled up to his leg.

"To think Eren, after these four... We'll have 11 children of our own." He smiled. "We'll definitely have our hands full." Levi chuckled then snuggled up to the rest of their kids. "But we'll be happy and I love my family no matter what." After that all of them snuggled up and covered themselves with the blankets, since Eren sat the bowl on the bedside table, then they all snuggled and fell asleep.


	33. Bonus 1 - Eren's Past Pt 3

Fast forward 2 years and now Eren is 10 years old, in wolf years he is officially an adult but in his human form he is still very much a child. However with all the verbal, physical and sexual abuse Eren simply felt like a shell. A toy for the adults. He'd have episodes where'd he go crazy with fear, including hallucinations. Carla felt so bad that she was no longer able to save her son. If she went near him or tried to help him she'd be punished as well. Many of the other wolves were now scared and worried for both of the wolves' safety.

Currently Eren was in Grisha's basement, chained up and drugged to be asleep. Before he was knocked up he was screaming, thrashing, crying, begging for things to stop, for his freedom and to be back with his mother. However, there was nothing and no one in the room. Grisha was simply going crazy from the child's screaming that he knocked him out with an injection. So Eren was currently sleeping, but not peacefully, stuck in a looping nightmare that wouldn't end. But since Grisha was out in town Carla took matters into her own hands. She broke into the basement then went and unchained Eren. Kissing his head gently and singing their lullaby. Carefully picking him up and carrying him out, she didn't care if she was punished, she simply wanted to be with Eren and take care of him. She carried her naked, bloody and bruised son to her home that was on the edge of the territory, her personal area. And took him inside and filled the bathtub, so it was nice and full with Eren's favourite strawberry bubbles. She stripped and held him in her lap as they sat in the bath. 

A little light came into Eren's eyes as he scooped some bubbles into his hands. He then blew them to make them go everywhere and he produced a small smiled. It hurt for Carla to not be able to see Eren's bright and happy smile but then she carefully started cleaning down Eren's body. She wished he didn't have to leave this life and was worried that Grisha was going to get even worse with his treatment of Eren. Eren nuzzled into his mother then started to break down, crying and begging for him to stay with her. Carla couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks as she held Eren close and kissed his head. "I know baby... I wish I could stop him... I'll do as much as I can Eren. I love you so so so much. My beautiful, precious baby boy." "I hate him mama... I wanna be with you... I don't w-wanna be in p-pain..." "I know baby, I'll always be there Eren. I promise."

Eren wiped his eyes of tears and snuggled to his mother then carefully asked, "mama... Could you help me clean out my butt?" "I will sweetie but let's wash your hair first okay?" "Okay mama." Eren carefully sat up and Carla grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started to scrub Eren's hair as he quietly played with the bubbles. He always missed the feeling of being clean as Grisha never cleaned him. And he felt disgusting, so once Eren's skin and hair was clean he carefully laid back. Carla never wanted to see Eren like this but she had to help him. She carefully held his ass before cleaning him out with her fingers, it caused the two of them discomfort but they knew why it was happening and they knew they would trust each other.

Once Carla was done she helped Eren to sit up then they got out, since Eren didn't want to sit in the bath with the men's cum, which included his father's. Carla helped dry him and Eren got dressed, along with Carla. "What would you like to eat sweetie?" "Macaroni and Cheese with chicken tenders..." Eren said softly. Then he asked if Carla could carry him. "Of course sweetie, for both things." Carla carefully lifted her son, however his weight saddened her, he felt extremely light, it made her wonder how Grisha starved him or forced Eren to throw up whatever he had eaten. They went to the kitchen and Eren sat at the small table in the room with a hot chocolate that Carla quickly made as she made the food that Eren wanted, she would eat the same thing as well but she made sure Eren was okay. She knew the longer she kept Eren away from the main area of the pack the more she was putting herself in danger but she didn't care. As she made the meal she couldn't help but glance at Eren every so often and at one point notice him shiver. "There's a blanket in the bedroom if you want it Eren." She told him lightly.

"Thank you mama." He got up then went an got it then sat back down with it wrapped around him, he looked at his stomach, chest and arms. They were so thin, he was surprised he wasn't a pile of broken bones, especially with the amount of times he had been kicked in the chest, he was surprised his ribcage hadn't punctured anything or that it'd be so broken he wouldn't be able to move. "I can tell you're wondering Eren and one day I promise you won't have to worry about them breaking... I'm just not sure when th-that'll happen..." Carla was started to visibly shake as she started to cry, she felt so guilty. Eren got up and hugged his mother and wiped her tears. "Please don't cry mama... You know it'll make me cry..." He was already crying and he turned off the stove top then they broke down and held each other while sitting on the floor. Carla wanted to help her son so much and Eren hated that he had put such a burden on his mother. Eventually they calmed down and were able to regain their composure. This allowed them to finally eat, it wasn't a quiet conversation, they couldn't stay quiet. 

Eren was extremely grateful for the food and then the fact his mother was caring and kind unlike his father. "Mama... When can I leave the pack? To escape." "Eren I'm not sure you can... In wolf law you can leave once you are of age... As long as the head alpha agrees." This made Eren look down, yeah right would Grisha ever let him leave. "I wish I could let you leave I would. And I'd leave with you." Carla rubbed his hand from across the table and he seemed to shake like he was shivering. "I'm so sorry mama... If only I was born something else... This is all my fault... I'm such a burden to your life... Now you're even getting hurt... And it's all my fault..." His body shook with choked sobs and tears flowed. He truly felt at his lowest. But this simply made Carla move the table and hold her son the closest she ever had before. 

Clinging onto him like a lifeline and never wanting to let him go. Kissing his head and holding him close, she wanted to leave the pack and go with Eren and for the two of them to be safe. "I'll do anything, ANYTHING, to keep you safe. I just don't want my baby boy to be in danger. I want you to be safe and have a normal life." Carla then noticed a shadow over the two of them. "Please... Leave us alone... Let him have one night of peace. Let him feel safe for once in his life!" Carla basically screamed as she clung to Eren and protected him with her entire body. Grisha scoffed, "Well if you want it that badly. I'll leave you both for a week, but you're not allowed to be back in the main territory till I return and my loving wife -" Grisha yanked on Carla's hair. "You're going to regret yelling back at your alpha." "Go fuck yourself Grisha. You lost my love years ago and I don't respect you as an alpha. The only reason I'm still here in the god forsaken pack is because you won't loosen your reins on either myself or Eren." Carla spat back, earning a slap in the face as Grisha stormed out.

"Mama... You didn't have to do that..." Eren carefully rubbed Carla's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Yes I did Eren. He needs to know. Ever since he first hurt you when you were only two months old, after me hiding your scent the entire time, I lost all feelings of love and care for him. But I was bound to him. As long as you're safe I'll be happy. I promise you that." She kissed his head as they sat there before washing up and heading to bed. Eren curled up in a ball as his mother held him then passed him a little plushie. "Here sweetie. I gave him to you when you were born." Eren smiled and held it close then snuggled into bed with his mother.

"Night night mama... I love you." "I love you too Eren, my precious baby boy." She kissed his head then fell asleep with him.


	34. Special Chapter II (3K Reads on Wattpad)

Ash was a lot happier in the new pack and away from her abusive partner, she enjoyed hanging out with Nifa and helping out with Eren's pups ever so often. However she was starting to feel lonely from the lack of a partner, since Nifa already had a mate and when her heats hit Ash was left alone. So she wanted to try dating to find someone. Currently she planned on going to a café nearby in the neutral territory, she had already left a note to both Nifa and Levi since she barely went anywhere alone.

Currently she was looking through her wardrobe to look for something a little prettier to wear while she was out, she also lived with Nifa just in a different room. Eventually she chose something to wear; an aqua dress, one shoulder and knee length. It suited her and then some white sandals to match.

(https://www.ever-pretty.com/us/lacey-one-shoulder-short-party-dress-ep03001.html) - Dress

(https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjl1t-87YnkAhUPWX0KHe81B_sQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcellcode.us%2Fquotes%2Fshoes-heels-women-amazon-white.html&psig=AOvVaw1Dxb9_IogQQmBLRmqU-G56&ust=1566129577828753) - Shoes

But she left her hair out, simply holding her fringe in place with some bobby pins. Grabbing a messenger bag along with her phone and wallet, then quickly putting on a bracelet that signified what pack she was from if anyone tried to mess with her. Once she was completely ready she headed off. It was a nice day so she didn't have to worry about getting cold till it was later.

Ash thought it was a pleasant walk, stopping occasionally to look at something or if she had to cross the road before she finally reached the café, one of the waiters there was a friend from her previous pack and she was planning a blind date for Ash, making sure of his personality and warning him about her previous relationship as well as any potential triggers that she might have when talking about certain topics or certain gestures. Ash trusted Isla though about her decision, knowing that she had a good taste in guys. So Ash went and sat down at one of the tables and ordered a small latte for a drink and a raspberry tart while she waited. Eventually someone approached her table, it was another teen like her, probably about 17-19 years old, he was taller than her that was for sure. An average build but the one thing that caught her eye was the partially dyed blue hair and his piercings, two on his right eyebrow, a helix on his left and some high nostril piercings, however those nose ones weren't in but you could see the spot where they would have been. He was dressed semi-casual; dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt, with some simple sneakers which put a smile on Ash's face as she got up from her seat to shake his hand.

"You must be Ash, my name is Axel." He smiled softly as he shook Ash's hand. "Our names start with the same letter." Ash chuckled as the two of them sat down. "You're right there. I like your outfit, it's pretty but doesn't overly stand out." "Thank you, I see you couldn't lose the sneakers." She chuckled and he blushed a little. "I didn't want to go overly formal, after all we are trying to get to know each other. And I'm guessing that's the Wings' symbol?" He referred to the bracelet on her wrist. "Yeah I am, the head leader and his mate were the ones that rescued me from my ex." "I've heard that Levi and Eren has been protecting more omegas. Isn't Eren an omega?" "Yeah, why?" "He's lucky, I'll say that." He smiled, it was a gentle message, genuinely saying that Eren was lucky since he was aware of the survival rates of male omegas. "He's such a kind soul, it was good that Levi found him. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be learning about each other?" Ash chuckled. "You're right there, so. How long have you been in Wings?" "About a year, I was taken in when Eren was pregnant with his first lot of pups." "What was the one you were in before?" "Blood Rose. I hated it there though." "I understand why. I'm in Kenpei." He then showed his bracelet which had been hidden by his shirt sleeve. It showed a green unicorn.

"I've never actually heard of that pack." Ash admitted. "We're a pack up in the mountains, I'm staying at a friend's place here in the neutral territory while I'm down." "Oh, so you came a long way to meet me." "Well I have been looking for a partner, good thing we both know Isla." He chuckled and then they both blushed as a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart was sat down on the table with only a single spoon. They looked to see who had sat it down to see Isla. Ash simply shook her head at the other female. "How am I not surprised that she did that?" Axel chuckled as he took the spoon and carefully cut some of the cake and offered it to Ash. She blushed but still ate the cake off of the spoon. "Is it good?" "Mmm..." She smiled in content as she ate the cake and nodded. Then Axel ate some himself. "I agree, this is delicious."

The two of them continued to eat the cake, eventually not minding the fact they were only using the one spoon. They then talked a bit about their family before Axel asked one thing. "Have you ever been in another relationship apart from your ex?" Ash shook her head. "Plus I was more forced into that relationship. Back then I was fine about not having a mate, after all I was only about 13, without having a mate I felt more free. Not having to worry about heats and an Alpha's rut, free to do what I wished without being held down." "What changed with wanting one now?" Axel's voice had a hint of confusion. "Well I'm older now, next year I'll be 18 and officially old enough for consent. Plus everyone I know has a mate, you could say I feel a little left out." She chuckled at the end. "Hence the blind date, at least it was from someone you could trust. I'd never date from professional blind date services, if you actually know the person they'd more think about your past and be careful with their decision." "Like Isla did for us. By the way Axel, you know a decent amount of my past relationships, what about you?" "I've probably got the most unstable relationship status. I've already had about 3 girlfriends and I tried having a boyfriend. Probably should mention I'm bisexual. And I dumped two the other dumped me." "What happened?" "The boyfriend only wanted sex, the same for the girlfriend I dumped. The other two thought I wasn't 'going quick enough in our relationship' but I'm sitting there like I want a slow and steady relationship." He looked down a little.

"That's horrible." Ash rested her hand on the top of Axel's, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "You really are a caring girl Ash, thank you." "Hey, you deserve kindness, anyone does." "Including you." He smiled back and carefully kissed her hand. Making her heart flutter, she honestly felt herself getting closer to Axel. He cared about her and she was cared about him. "W-Would you like to go for a walk after?" His cheeks went pink when asking. "Of course, I'd love that. But first we should finish our drinks."

Ash nodded and the two of them got up as they finished their drinks, sat their cups/mugs on the counter, paid then left to go take a walk. Ash and Alex were to get closer together, as they already liked each other. Isla knew however that they were a perfect match.


	35. Bonus 1 - Eren's Past Pt 4

When Eren and Carla awoke they were actually surprised to see no Grisha, no other males around to sexually abuse Eren, in fact. It was peaceful and quiet, so when Eren awoke he wasn't scared, and he loved it being just there with his mother. It was the first time in a while since he wasn't scared to wake up, but he was worried that his mother would be hurt for what she was doing. "Mama are you gonna be okay?" "Yes sweetie, I'll be fine. But look, we aren't in danger. I love you so much my little boy." Carla kissed him all over and tickled him to hear his childhood laugh that she hadn't heard in years.

Eren started squealing as he laughed from Carla tickling him, he hadn't laughed in years and never had a chance or reason to even be happy. "Mama!! Ahhh! Stop it!! That tickles!!" He squealed as he tried to wiggle out from under her grip. When he did he saw the mischievous look in her eyes then he knew to run, so he did as Carla chased him but caught up and picked him up then kissed him all over the face and tickling him with her nose by nuzzling him. "Never!!" She laughed and cheered with victory as she sat him down to allow him to catch his breath.

He eventually caught it and smiled as he hugged his mother then both of their stomachs growled causing them to both giggle. "Looks like it's time for breakfast." Carla smiled then they went to the fridge and decided to have some scrambled eggs for breakfast, Eren couldn't help himself by making them alongside her. He wanted to learn as much as possible. Especially with how to look after himself, he was thinking about the future, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay with his mother all his life. "Mama can you teach me how to make some things for when I'm older?" "Of course sweetheart, if you wish. What would you like to learn?" "Anything we make during our week of peace." He smiled lightly and he buttered their toast.

Carla nodded and helped him serve up the food, she had an entire bunker under the house, so they had plenty of food to last the week, she wasn't worried about that. When they sat down, she smiled since she knew that Eren would actually have the best chance to eat and possibly gain some weight, so he wasn't so malnourished from Grisha's treatment. Eren quickly ate and actually asked if he could have more food which Carla simply told him to help himself which he did to some more eggs and even carefully frying himself some bacon. Once he was done he served the food up and sat back down with his mother and smiled as he used the runny egg yolk as a dip for his bacon, Carla simply loved watching Eren smile and be happy, this was the kind of life she wished Eren had gotten and wished he could continue this lifestyle. When she got up then she went and kissed Eren's head, the slightly played with his long hair, it was uneven but it was past his shoulders. Eren kept eating but he would ask if his hair could be cut when he finished eating, he hated the length and he never told Carla but when he was getting abused; they would yank, pull or hold his head back by his hair. That was the actual reason it was long in the first place, he wanted it cut but anytime he'd mention it they'd beat him up even more so he gave up trying.

"Would you like me to cut it after you're done eating sweetheart?" "Yes please mama, they wouldn't let me cut it. I don't like the length." "Alright, would you like me to cut it short like you like it?" "Yes please." He smiled as he finished eating then went and sat his plate on the sink. Afterwards they went to the bathroom and Eren sat on a stool while Carla got a brush, comb and hair scissors. First, she brushed his hair, it was soft from the bath the night before but Carla knew that if Eren didn't like it she shouldn't either. Afterall, it was his hair. So she started to cut it, cutting a large chunk off first and allowing the chestnut hair to fall to the floor then she started to clean it up, cutting it to the length Eren performed and cutting it into the slightly ruff style he like then going and cleaning up his bangs so they weren't a complete fringe. Once it was done, she cleaned up the hair while Eren ran his fingers through his hair then ruffled it. "Thank you, mama, this is the way I like it." He smiled and helped clean up the hair that had been cut off. "It's alright sweetheart and you don't have to help clean this up." "It's alright mama, I wanna help." "Alright, since you insist." She chuckled as the two of them cleaned up the hair then disposed of it.

After that they simply snuggled on the couch wrapped in a blanket while watching a movie. They both just wanted to enjoy their time with each other, after all, they didn't get this often and they weren't wasting a second of it. They couldn't help but laugh, tear up and jump at the multitude of movies from heaps of genres. Sure, Eren was only 10 but he wanted to watch horror movies, plus it was still daytime. When they finally finished watching the movies, it was 7pm by now but they wanted to bake sweets, they eventually decided on chocolate cake, choc chip cookies, berry muffins and mint slices. And by the time they had finished this is was almost midnight and it was late but they grabbed out some two-minute noodles and just ate those till they were full. Once they stacked all the dirty dishes in the sink and put the baked items in the fridge or the pantry they finally got dressed then headed to bed.

In the morning they slept late but were snuggled like a burrito with the covers as they slept, Eren's head lightly resting on his mother's chest. "Morning sleepy head." Carla kissed Eren's cheek to wake him up but when he tried to stay asleep, she nuzzled him and tickled him, eventually he gave up and woke up. Smiling when he saw Carla instead of Grisha. "Good morning Mama, did you have a good sleep?" "Yes baby I did, what about you?" "A lot better than usual." "That's good, shall we go get dressed, brush our teeth and make some breakfast?" Then she glanced at the clock. "Well, brunch." Eren smiled, nodded and yawned all at the same time as they got up. Carla wore a simple long light green dress that went just past her knees while Eren wore a dark green short sleeve t-shirt with beige knee length shorts. Then they went and brushed their teeth. Eren made sure it was thorough for his teeth before washing his mouth out with mouthwash after flossing. Carla followed his lead then they headed to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Carla decided on breakfast style wraps and burritos. The wraps full of egg and bacon where the burritos were mixed.

After eating them they were full and satisfied. "What would you like to do today Eren?" "Could we play outside for a while? Like the other kids do?" "Of course sweetie, what would you like to play?" "With a ball, the type you kick around into a gap." "Soccer?" "Is that what it's called?" This almost made Carla's heart break, her own son didn't know what a simple game was called. By now she would have thought he'd know most games, be going to school and making friends but all because of what secondary he was born.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Eren noticed the sad look on his mother's face and was worried. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking." He moved from his seat and hugged her anyway. She held back and felt tears falling down. "I just wanted to protect you, raise you myself and allow you to have a childhood but that bastard tore it away from both of us..." She cried into his shoulder while Eren rubbed her arm. "Please don't be sad mama, we happy now. We together." He kissed her head. "You're right Eren, I should be happier." She smiled and kissed his nose. "Come on, let's go play."

He nodded then they ran outside to play soccer, then tag, then hide and seek, then red light green light. Basically, all day they played games till the sun came down, they ate dinner and dessert, which compiled of the baked goods from the day before. When Carla was tucking in Eren though she became slightly concerned about when the week was up, after all they only had 5 days left.

During the week the two played and got together with every activity they did, this was also the best week of Eren's life. He couldn't be anymore happier. He had regained some weight and his natural smile, his laugh and not to forget his joy. He hadn't even noticed that the days starting to dwell and the week ending. He had forgotten about Grisha and simply focused on the life he was living with his mother. Happily learning anything she taught him and how to look after himself properly, as well he was extremely used to actually wearing clothes during the day and night instead of being naked or the clothes torn off of him. So, when the week was up and it was the eighth day of 'freedom' Eren was surprised and very shocked to being woken up by grabbing his hair and wrenching him from the bed.

It didn't take Eren very long to realise what was happening as he started to scream and for once fight back against his own father. Which if you put into some sort of perspective is a 10-year-old child trying to get free from a 36-year-old adult male. Eren screamed for help from Carla who didn't hesitate to get up and help her son. She didn't care about herself, she only wanted to help Eren. So, she RIPPED Grisha's hand away from Eren's hair and told Eren to go to the safe place, what they called a lockable room, which could only be locked and unlocked from the inside, in the bunker under the house. He nodded and quickly ran and made no one saw him as he went down into the room and locked it and made sure the door was tightly in place with the dead lock. He wrapped the blanket around him and held the plush tiger that was in there for comfort.

Upstairs however both Grisha and Carla had shifted into wolf form and were basically fighting each other in a battle. Carla was sick of what Grisha was doing to her son and went into full blown protective mode. Biting and scratching at Grisha and telling him every curse word under the moon and telling him that she'll never fucking love him no matter what he did and that he was dead to her. This sent him into an all-out rage, pinning her down and demanding that the other wolves with him find Eren and drag him back to the den. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HIM!!!" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVEN GIVING BIRTH TO THAT PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT SLUT!!" "I'LL NEVER REGRET LOVING MY SON YOU'RE JUST A HEARTLESS FUCKING BASTARD WITH NO FEELINGS FOR HIS OWN FUCKING FAMILY!!!"

This screaming argument could be heard from downstairs where Eren could hear things being basically torn apart, he really hoped none of them would find the hatch to the bunker... That was until he could hear banging on the metal door in front of him. "Come on you little slut you have some lessons you need to be taught~" They taunted him from outside the door. "P-Please leave me and mama alone..." He begged as all of his happiness was basically sucked from him. "Oh well leave your mama alone." "But I don't think the boss will." The two tormenting Eren laughed while Eren went into a full-blown panic attack. And with the room he was in there wasn't anything he could really focus on to calm down, so he held the tiger extremely close as he trembled while crying and occasionally screaming as he was hallucinating. This panic attack was increased as the door was finally opened with A CROWBAR, so Eren was ripped from his spot, the blanket and plush thrown to the ground as one of them held Eren while the other started to rip his clothes on, tie him up then take him back upstairs where they brought the child to see his mother who is laying on the ground. Black and Blue. Eren started thrashing, trying to get to his mother but he was simply knocked out by Grisha.

They left the house and headed back to the main pack territory with Eren in the trunk of a truck. Leaving Carla, bruising, with some cracked bones while having a sprained ankle. She felt like such a horrible mother, she failed protecting her son and she knew that she'd get hurt worse later. She could only lay there. She could already tell what they were going to do with Eren...


	36. XXIX

It was the day before Eren's last day of the two-week pregnancy, he was full and barely could walk straight, he kinda looked like a penguin but that was only because he could tell these pups were bigger than the other ones they had. At the moment he and Levi were heading to the hospital with Hanji as they weren't doing what happened last time, they were making sure they were in the labor ward for the next day. The nurses were completely understanding and it was even the same group that helped Eren with his last pregnancy, minus the doctors that cut him open for the c-section. They went up with the baby bag and blanket for Eren has they knew they'd be overnight. All the clothes that they had gotten for the babies were from the other seven, but since they didn't know about the genders so most of the clothing was neutral colours. They set up the room, blanket on the bed and bags on the floor next to the bed. Eren sat down and Levi sat with him, holding his omega close. Petra was in charge of looking after the pups till Hanji came back. It wasn't until about an hour till the other kids were there. They stayed in wolf form so they were smaller and fit in one car. The back seat had one long seatbelt for this type of situation, so when they came Levi and Hanji worked on picking up the pups and sitting them on the bed.

"Is this where you'll be staying mama?" Nyco asked as he looked around. "Yes sweetheart, tomorrow your little siblings should be born." Eren told them then he carefully laid down so the pups could snuggle up properly. "Hanji you've organized somewhere for these little guys to stay right?" "Yep, I got a hotel room literally 10 minutes' walk from here. So, they'll be close. I'm staying there as well and if Levi wishes to stay there's a bed." "I'm staying with Eren." He deadpanned. "And don't even think that I'm going to leave him." He basically growled. "Woah, woah, calm down tiger. I was just saying just in case." Hanji tried to defend herself.

"Are you comfortable my beautiful omega?" "As comfortable as a hospital bed can be." He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind some food though." "To the cafeteria!" Hanji declared then asked what Eren would like. He asked for whatever roast meat and vegetables with gravy they had. And told to get some sandwiches for the puppies. She nodded and went with Petra to get all the food. This left all the family together where they mostly snuggled and the pups liked sitting their paws on Eren's tummy to feel any kicks from their future siblings. They were more than excited to meet them and play, even though Eren had told them that they couldn't play straight away.

Eventually the other two woman came back with some trays of food for them all. Eren thanked them and slightly sat up so he could eat properly, he cut up the sandwiches that were for the pups with his knife before starting to eat his roast pork while Levi ate a meal of the same thing just with chicken. The pups enjoyed their servings of sandwiches then after Warrior went and nuzzled Levi knowing he'd need his medication, which he got since Hanji brought it with her. After everyone had finished eating, they decided to all go to the hospital park which was only about five minutes away so it was fine for Eren to leave the room. Once they all went and started playing, Levi and Petra helping the pups up to areas they couldn't reach in the form they were in. Warrior personally loved the slide whereas his older brothers, minus Tristan, were playing in the child sized maze. Lavender went and was buckled into a little swing while Tristan played with some wall puzzle games. Eren simply sat there and watched his children play, kinda wishing he could join them but since he's like a penguin he didn't bother.

A few hours later the pups were taken back to the hotel while Levi helped Eren back to the room, not liking the looks of some alpha males with their female omegas. When Eren got back to his room he couldn't help but ask the nurse that came in if there were any other male omegas in the labor area. Turns out. There was. Eren asked if she could send a message to him if the two could meet. So, she did. Half an hour later he came to their room with his partner. The other omega was holding two little babies, probably a day or two old. The omega was a shorter partner with black hair and freckles with his alpha partner taller and having dirty blonde hair, Eren honestly thought his face looked a bit like a horse. "Hello. You must be Eren. My name is Marco." "It's nice to meet you Marco, those two are adorable." Eren had noticed both had gotten freckles, just in different places; one on the face and one on the body. "You seem really close, this is my partner Jean." "I'm Levi." Levi was still judging Jean's posture and made sure there were no visible marks on Marco.  


"Have you had children before?" Marco couldn't help but asked since he noticed that Eren didn't seem nervous or worried at all. "Yes, our last lot ended up a little bigger than we expected. Seven." Marco's eyes went WIDE. "S-Seven??" "Yep, one of our little babies is still slightly struggling and no he wasn't the runt but he's surviving. I only had one girl out of all of them." "That's a lot of horny teenage boys when the time comes." Eren actually couldn't help but burst out laughing. Once he calmed down, he started talking. "What's your little angels names?" "Mila and Julia." "So two girls?" Marco nods. "Do you know the gender of the pups that you're having?" Marco had sat down on the bed next to Eren so he didn't tire out his arms. "Nope, we wanted to keep it a surprise. Plus, I'm having four." "Just on the limit line for natural ability. How did you deal with having the other seven?" "That's a bit of a long story but I'll tell you anyway."

While Eren told Marco the birth story Levi and Jean was talking about how they met their omega partners and how they treated them. Turns out Jean treated Marco like he was literal royalty, it helped since they didn't have a pack and lived in the neutral territory so it helped so they couldn't be targeted for it. But once they hear both of their partners laughing, they weren't sure why till Marco mentioned Levi fainting. "Are you talking about when you had our first bunch of angels?" Levi asked as both alphas looked over and Eren nodded. "What happened?" Jean asked now intrigued. Levi filled him in.

After about an hour the two couples decided to give each other some space plus Marco and Eren were starting to get sleepy. Levi tucked Eren into the hospital bed and was able to snuggle behind as the beds in the rooms were larger if the patient would like to lay in animal form or if their partner would like to lay with them. Levi laid the blanket over the two of them and rested an arm on his stomach then Eren smiled and closed his eyes to fall asleep. It wasn't till about half an hour before Levi finally decided to allow his body to rest and fall asleep. In the meantime, Marco was dressing his twin girls in some clothing as they were leaving the next day not to mention teaching Jean how to change a poopy diaper, he acted like he was in a horror film. Marco couldn't help but chuckle and do the other girl's diaper so they wouldn't be there forever. After that Marco put the girls into their bed then Marco and Jean spent some time snuggling.

After a few hours Eren woke up to find Levi simply playing with his. "Morning baby." Levi smiled softly. "What time is it?" "Um, almost midnight." "I wonder if it's too late to get something, I'm getting my craving." "Looks like I'm going to have to go buy some cheese puffs." "There was some in the vending machine." Eren pouted. "Alright, alright. I'll be back soon with your food." Levi ruffled Eren's hair then went and got a bowl of strawberry ice-cream then went and got some cheese puffs then he slightly mixed the two treats before returning to his omega, who seemed very pleased to see the desired craving. "Trust me, I had some weird looks while bringing this." "Thank you Levi!" Eren cheered like a little kid then started to eat once the bowl was passed to him.

After eating the two watched a movie that was on TV, had a shared shower then went back to bed but when Eren woke up he was in pain and felt that the bed was wet. His water had broken while in his sleep. Levi almost broke the button for the nurse from how hard he pressed it, trying to calm and help his omega as much as possible. He sent an emergency text to Hanji so she was here. Levi honestly wasn't sure about how he would deal with seeing Eren's ass dilated and kids being pushed out of it but at least it wasn't as bad as what he saw during the c-section. They timed Eren's contractions while a nurse kept track of his dilations. Levi got an earful of Eren practically screaming in pain, eventually they gave Eren the epidural so it didn't hurt as bad. Once Eren was wide enough the nurses told Eren to start pushing, it had already been at least four to six hours of labor and now it was serious business. Levi held Eren's hand as it was almost broken from the force when Eren started to push. It hurt like hell and understood why parents hated the feeling of this pain but he kept going. Taking breathers for when he needed, eventually the first child started to crown so Eren was told to push the hardest he ever did and the first child was born. A girl.

By the time everything was done, Eren's curses ceased, Levi was sure his hand was broken and then they both looked at their beautiful children. 3 girls and one boy. "What would you like to name them?" The nurse asked as they finished cleaning the children and wrapped them to hand to Eren and Levi. "Kato for the boy." Levi said softly, he had been wanting the name for a while. "Luna for the girl with black hair." Eren smiled. "And Naomi for the one with green eyes." "Lupita for the last little girl. With her mama's hair and papa's eyes." "Perfect, I can't wait for the others to meet our new little balls of sunshine."

That was when the babies started to open their eyes to see their parents for the first time, two minutes later crying showing they were hungry. Eren chuckled and carefully passed the two he was holding to Hanji so he could shift and feed them.


	37. Special Chapter III (4K Reads on Wattpad)

Ash and Axel headed down to the park only about five minutes away from the café. They were actually holding hands by the time they had even arrived. Both of them were intrigued by each other’s life. Axel found Ash’s backstory both heartbreaking but interesting since he was actually studying psychology at college, this made Ash interested about what college life was like. Enter their current conversation.

“So, you study the thoughts of people and how their mind affects their actions?” “Basically, at the moment we get to study a particular group of people of our own choice. I’m actually doing abusive partners.” “Hence your fascination with my ex.” “Exactly. When looking at the mind and thoughts through investigation I get to find out and try and understand their thought process before they do their actions. For instance, I’m currently working with an abusive husband who may I add has had 4 partners, been in prison 3 times for domestic violence and sexual abuse.” “How can you stand being in the same room with such filth?” “Well I’m in a room with two guards while I ask questions and take answers and notes. Such as their behavior when being asked each question. I’ve already started writing up my report.”

Ash nodded and the two of them went and sat at a bench by the park’s lake, there were a few kids playing so Ash made sure to keep an eye on them, even though they weren’t her own. “So what about you?” “Huh? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He chuckled. “Are you studying anything?” “Actually I’m not… I’ve never even gone to school past 5th grade.” “What happened?” “Kidnapping, I was on my way to school but it was late since I had gone to a friend’s. I was listening to music as I headed home and out of nowhere my eyes were covered and mouth was gaged before being knocked out. I was in a slave ring for about 5 years before being bought by my ex. A year later Eren and Levi saved me.” “That’s horrible… Have you seen your mother since?” “No, but I’m trying to find her. It’s taken me a while but I think I have a lead.”

“That’s good. Do you know if there was ever a missing person’s report for you?” “There was but I can’t remember the town I lived in as a child… There’s actually a lot I don’t remember…” She teared up but Axel wiped her tears. “Please don’t cry, you’re too pretty.” He kissed her head and she thanked him. “HELP!!” One of the little kids have fallen into the lake and it was clear the child couldn’t swim. Ash got up instantly and kicked off her sandals then ran and dived in to save the little boy, holding him and swimming to the edge. She helped him up, knowing her dress was probably ruined but what surprised her the most was the mother that came over.

“How dare you try and drown my son!!” “E-Excuse me?” Ash was quite taken back; it was clear she had just saved him. “You! You tried to drown MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY!” “Sorry ma’am but your son had fallen in and was about to drown. I was saving him, even endangering myself. As I am not the strongest swimmer.” “You’re just trying to make me feel guilty!” “Excuse me miss but she is correct. She endangered herself to save your son.” Axel stepped in, able to clearly see that this mother was entitled. “No. She. Didn’t! She pushed my boy into the lake and he simply grabbed onto her so he didn’t fall in! My boy is always careful around water.” “Mama… She did save me.” He shyly spoke up. “NO. SHE. DIDN’T. SHE PUSHED YOU.” “No she didn’t mama! If it wasn’t for the kind lady I would’ve drowned!”

This enraged the entitled mother even more as she went to slap her son across the face but was stopped Axel. “Would you like me to call child protection services? Because I can do that in neutral territory.” Axel warned, dead serious. “Fuck you and your bitch!” She tugged her son away from the two of them and being called a bitch sent Ash into a panic attack. Axel held her close and rubbed her back, guiding her back to the bench so he could comfort her. He was aware that any type of verbal abuse or yelling would set her off because of her ex. “Do you want me to call the police?” “N-No police… Just please stay with me…” “Of course.” He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her so she had some sort of warmth.

“Let’s get you somewhere warmer and so you can get dry.” Axel suggested softly and wrapped his jacket around Ash to keep her warm, knowing the water would start to make her cold. “Th-Thank y-you A-Axel…” She shivered and walked with him to a motel nearby, Axel asking for a towel while explaining what happened. The manager helped them by offering them to borrow a room so she could have a shower to warm up and to dry her dress. They both thanked them and went to a room, Axel waited in the room while Ash went into the bathroom and simply had a shower to warm herself up. Once she was out and her body dried, she knocked on the door and asked if her clothes were ready. Axel told her they were and passed them to her, including her panties. She blushed a little but got dressed then came out. “Thank you Axel, I really appreciate it. Our date got a bit of a bump in the road.” “Yep but we fixed it. Would you like to go out again? Maybe at the mall?” “That would be nice. Thank you.”

They went down to the front desk and thanked the manager again, even giving a tip for the help before heading off to the mall. Ash noticed an omega store and asked Ash if she wanted to go inside, she did and they headed inside. For Axel it was a little hard when being hit with the amount of scents. He was a beta so the scents were strange to him but he got used to it eventually. When they went inside Ash almost immediately went to the fruit section then went to the raspberry one and carefully squatted down to look at the products. “I’m guessing you like raspberries.” “Favorite fruit, after that it’s mango.” She told him without even looking up but then picked up some raspberry soaps. “I can smell like raspberries!” She giggled then stood up before blushing as bright as the item in her hand. “Yes you can. Pretty girl.” He lightly kissed her forehead. “Personally, I like the scent of pine trees. I honestly miss being in the middle of the deep forest where I was born.” “I see, I know this is an omega store but I think there is some pine scented stuff. By the way I’ve never asked but what is your secondary gender?” “I’m a beta. I was worried if I told you. Especially if we got together and went further down the road.”

“I understand and I’m completely fine with you being a beta.” She lightly hugged him then showed him to the other section with the more natural scents and looking for pine ones for him. Eventually finding a necklace bag with pine inside and passed it to him. He smiled and told her he’d buy both. It was getting late so they both had to start heading back. They went up to the counter and Axel paid. Then they said their goodbyes with a hug and kiss on the cheek/forehead before heading back. Axel to the hotel and Ash back to the house in the pack. All safe and sound.


	38. Bonus 1 - Eren's Past Pt 5

Fast forward to another 2 years and now Eren is 12. He’s now tried to escape about 20 times and was driving Grisha to his absolute breaking point. Carla also paid no attention to the alpha so he was being driven crazy from sex deprivation and being irritated by his son constantly trying to run away from the pack and from him. However, Carla was trying to help Eren survive, sacrificing herself to feed him and that he felt safe. However, it was now becoming harder and harder for her to do this, she was at her own breaking point. Her body covered in purple and brown bruises plus covered in red cuts. She knew if she kept doing this, she’d be on the verge of death herself but she didn’t want her son to be where she was at the moment. That was until what she heard Grisha scream from his house, yeah, she had been kicked out.

“YEAH YOU HEARD ME!! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU LITTLE SLUT!! I NEVER WANT YOU AROUND ANYMORE MAYBE YOUR BITCH OF A MOM WILL FINALLY COME BACK NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!”

Eren was scared out of his mind and ran straight out of the territory, he really wanted to say goodbye to his mother but never got the chance to because as soon as he started running out of the territory line he started being chased by non-members of his pack, Eren was already weak but his small frame allowed him to run faster and he ran till he found a cave behind some sort of vines so he could rest but he wasn’t left alone for very long. He hadn’t been able to hide his scent of fear quick enough so they had found him and started the treatment that his father gave him but almost worse. Not caring if he died so when Eren was left alone he was barely breathing and trembling. He simply balled up the best he could to regain some heat as started to silently cry and beg in his mind for his mother to run away and find him. But nothing happened except for it getting colder since it was becoming nighttime. He carefully stood up, since he had been forced to shift into his human form, then gathered a few sticks and got two stones to try and light a fire inside the cave which he was able to do so he laid down near it to gain some heat as he fell asleep.

The next morning, he tried to remember where the neutral territory was because then he could try and go to an omega shelter, he knew that he would be able to get some sort of safety but he had to figure out where he was himself. So, he slowly left the cave, he knew that his cuts wouldn’t become infected since how quickly they would close up and once he saw a section of mud, he didn’t hesitate to roll in it to cover his scent. Now he had to figure out where he was then he looked around and simply shifted then started going in a random direction till he saw some buildings but he had no idea where the neutral territory was but when a bunch of wolves stood in front of him he instantly bowed and apologized for being a nuisance.

“What is your business here?” One asked. “I am simply trying to find my way to the neutral territory, I am sorry if I trespassed.” “If that is all you are looking for go in that direction.” Eren looked up to see which way the wolf was pointing then Eren thanked him and bowed his head once more then headed in that direction. Eren simply kept going, making sure to hide his scent from wolves before eventually reaching a town. Then he looked for an omega center, he found it and explained that he was a male omega and that he was seeking shelter. They brought him to the showers to find his scent and once they smelt the omega, they gave him a bed and told him he could stay as long as he wanted. He thanked them deeply then was given clothes and some food. Eren for once felt loved but this only lasted a few days till he left to go to the town’s park and was dragged away and attacked once more.

This happened repeatedly for years but eventually he wasn’t allowed to be in the shelters anymore, saying he was a threat to the other females because he was ‘bringing’ alphas into the shelters. Eren felt distraught, he no longer felt safe anywhere. No one would trust him. He was also currently balled up under a tree in the park of the city he was staying in for a while. “Well, well~ I found you once more~” Eren then looked up and whimpered once he saw an alpha that seemed to just follow him. Erwin Smith. “Please sir… Leave me alone… Haven’t I had enough?” “The only way you’ll have enough is when you’re dead and a pile of bones.” He laughed which caused Eren to whimper. “Now suck it you little slut.” Yes, Erwin already had his cock out in a public space but when Eren didn’t ‘hurry up’ he grabbed Eren’s hair and forced him to blow him in public.

Causing Eren to be publicly embarrassed and shamed while was just there crying because he wanted that life to be over. All he wanted was to be loved and not to be harassed, all he wanted was a peaceful and loving life. _Somebody please help me… Help me escape and live my life to the fullest without all of this abuse… Please god if you even exist please answers my prayers and help my life become better and save me from all this abuse._


	39. XXX

Once Eren shifted and got into position for the pups to be fed Hanji and Levi carefully laid them down and watching their tiny bodies wiggle to feed from Eren’s nipples for their milk. Eren smiled as the sight and was already in love with all of them. He already wanted the others there but knew he’d have to wait since the pups would be fragile and they would need rest and warmth so he asked Hanji if the others could be brought in tomorrow, knowing that would be a good time. “Alright Eren, well I’m going to go back to the hotel. You six better get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.” She smiled then left the room where Levi then undressed then shifted to create a warm bed between their bodies.

“Hey Levi.” “Yeah?” “I love you.” “I love you too Eren.” Levi lightly chuckled and licked Eren’s muzzle. “Our family is so big. Eleven kids… We really did it.” “Yes we did Eren but it was all thanks to your bravery and kindness that you were able to bring these eleven little lives into the world.” Eren smiled, “well now we have to figure out how to fit them all in the house.” “Well I was planning on an extension on the house, now I have a reason.” Levi smiled. “Yay more rooms!” Eren lightly cheered before looking down at the pups who had started to pull off him and fall asleep, it was the cutest sight but that was the point that Eren and Levi fell asleep.

In the morning Hanji got the other kids ready to go to the hospital to meet their siblings but one thing they weren’t the biggest fans of was the fact that they had to get changed into their human forms and actually get dressed, this was only if they wanted to hold their siblings. Even though Warrior was the most against it because of his own health he did anyway after finding out that Petra had gotten him a face mask to cover his mouth, making it harder for him to be affected by germs. Not to mention he could wear his scarf that Hanji had given him a few days ago. Since their birthday they had also learned how to walk and talk. It took a while for some of them since they barely shifted into their human form but Hanji was able to teach them, mostly during Eren’s heats. So, once they were all dressed, they went and had some breakfast, toast, eggs and bacon.

After eating and drinking then making sure everyone had everything before Hanji asked them if they were ready to leave. They were about to leave after their answers before Warrior realized he hadn’t had his medication yet and asked Hanji if she had it which turns out she had and gave it to him. Then they were ready, because the kids were now in human form, they had to take two cars to fit them all. Hanji took Tristan, Warrior, Lavender and Nyco while Petra took Laviren, Damyn and Leynx. Then they drove to the hospital to visit the others. The kids were very excited including Warrior who wanted to see how small they were. When they arrived at the room, they found Eren feeding them while Levi was sitting on the edge of the while watching the door. The kids quickly went to the bed’s side and watched the little puppies drink.

“We were really like that?” Lavender asked. “Yep, but you seven were wriggling all over each other to find a tit to suckle from.” Hanji chuckled then noticed that Eren was actually at the end of the feeding time as the others started to pull off and snuggle to sleep. Levi went and laid a blanket over the top of Eren so he could shift and change for their first bunch of kiddos so he wasn’t sitting their naked. He shifted once the blanket was on him and got changed when he was passed clothes before carefully laying a blanket over the babies. “They’re so small and cute.” Lavender smiled. “What are their names papa?” Warrior asked. “Luna, Naomi, Lupita and our new little boy is Kato.” Eren smiled as he told them which little babies were who. “So I won’t be the only girl?” “No sweetie, you won’t now. There’ll be four of you little girls and then let’s see… seven little boys.” “That’s a lot of horny teenage boys when they grow up.” Hanji laughed before getting cut off by Levi elbowing her in the gut. “Sorry, sorry.” She coughed.

“Can we hold them?” Tristan asked softly, wanting to hold his little brother. “You can but you have to be very careful. Levi can you help him up onto the bed?” Levi nodded and helped him up onto the bed. When Tristan was told how to hold Kato and told to be very careful, he couldn’t help but marvel at how small the baby really was. “He’s so small… Were we really this small?” “Yep, well except Lavender and Warrior but you know why.” Tristan nodded then leaned down and kissed his little brother’s head. Tristan then carefully rubbed the top of his littler brother’s hand before his finger was held by the little baby. Kato even looking up at his big brother. “Hello there… I’m Tristan, one of your big brothers.”

Kato looked up at his brother and smiled, holding onto the finger. Tristan could feel his heart melt. “Someone like his big brother.” Eren smiled then took a photo of the two of them. That was when Warrior wanted to hold one himself. “Papa may I hold one of the little girls?” “Of course as long as your careful like I said before. Which one of your little sisters would you like to hold?” “Umm…” Warrior looked at his little sister and decided for the one who looked mostly like him. “Luna please.” He smiled as his papa helped him up onto the bed and he carefully put his arms into position as his little raven-haired sister was handed to him. That was when Eren realized something. Luna was the runt; she wasn’t that much smaller but when being held in the boy’s arms it became more noticeable.

This was because Warrior was still smaller than his other six siblings but Luna fit perfectly in his arms but Eren decided not to say anything unless someone else did as he wanted to tell Levi later about his realization. But before he could say anything turns out his little boy was smarter and noticed easily. “Mama. Is Luna the smaller one the… the…” He couldn’t’ remember the word. “Yes, she is the runt, I only just noticed. To be hones she looks just like you, same colour hair and very similar eyes. Having Levi’s eyes but with my golden specks.” He smiled and kissed both of their heads. Hanji then asked if she could hold Naomi since she noticed that she was the only child out of the entire eleven that had hazel eyes, very surprised but to be honest she personally thought the little girl kinda looked like her. Levi was very concerned but when Eren said she could as long as she was sitting down Levi carefully picked up the small child and handed it over to her. “She looks just like you.” Levi commented as the woman held the girl. “She even has hazel eyes even though me and Eren have recessive colour eyes.” “You’re right but if you think about genetics it goes further which allows that possibility.” “Maybe but it may have come from Carla, after all she has brownish eyes.”

All the adults nodded while then Eren then picked up the last little girl and asked who would like to hold her. Which Nyco asked if he could, he was always gentle when it came to small children and wanted to help more often. Eren nodded and told him to sit on the chair this time as he would bring her to him. Which happened and any other older siblings would sit with someone and adore their little siblings as well. Levi couldn’t help but take a bunch of photos when the door was knocked on. He answered it, it was Marco and Jean. “Hey Levi we aren’t interrupting at all are we?” “No you’re not Marco, would you like to come in?” “If you don’t mind, our nurse told us that Eren gave birth a while ago. We, well. I was curious about the genders.” He chuckled but then Levi let them in so they weren’t standing at the door. “Oh my god they’re adorable.” Marco said as they came in, referring to all of the children.

Warrior seemed a little worried about seeing two strangers but relaxed when he realised that they were like his parents and at the fact that one was holding two small girls. “Hello, my name is Marco and this is my partner Jean. We met your parents yesterday and wanted to see how he went. These are my two little girls Mila and Julia. May I know your names?” “Warrior.” “Lavender.” “Nyco.” “Tristan.” “Laviren.” “Leynx” “Damyn.” Marco smiled then asked Eren the names of his little kids and wondered what the genders where. “Three girls, one boy. We have Kato, Luna, Naomi and Lupita. And these two are Hanji and Petra, they help look after the kids.” Eren added at the end so everyone knew everyone. “Oh yeah, Eren I got a text from your mother, she’ll be getting here soon.” “Alright thank you Petra.”


	40. Bonus 2 - Carla's Journey to find Eren

A/N

This will be in first person as I legit don’t think I could write these chapters in third person and this will probably be the only chapters that will be in first person.

* * *

I had to get up from where I was thrown last night, it had been about 5 years since Eren had been kicked out and I never let Grisha impregnate me to get more children, he didn’t deserve any. True I wouldn’t have minded another son or daughter but I wasn’t going to make them victims of Grisha’s horrible treatment, not to mention I was already waiting for him to drop dead so I could finally leave and find Eren. I missed him so much and ever since he left, I was so concerned and scared for his life. Was he even still alive? Was he safe? Had he found someone that accepted him for who he was? My mind had been racing like this for the entire 5 years. But when I came up to be bowing at Grisha I didn’t see him there. I looked around the entire building, no sign of him. I then remembered that he said he went to go to his personal room in his personal home so I headed that way after getting myself presentable. But when I walked into the home my eyes went wide from simple surprise but I felt a huge smile on my face simply from what I found. Grisha was dead. I had checked for his breath and a heartbeat. Nothing. His skin was cold and pale but I couldn’t help but go outside and call out in my loudest voice that Grisha was dead. Not a single angry person.

“Carla, will you become the leader of our pack?” A young girl by the name of Leone asked me, looking worried. “I’m sorry sweetheart but I won’t. I want to find my son Eren. But I will be till we find a replacement alpha who I already have a group of people in mind.” Carla smiled then hugged the girl before going around and gathering the group she wanted. There were 15 in total. Basically split between genders but I had to keep them alphas because I knew I would leave the pack in a bad spot if I didn’t make them an alpha plus I knew if I chose an omega they would be hounded for it. Once I had everyone I wanted we went to the main hall in the center of our territory while telling the hunting squad to go burn down Grisha’s building as well as his body. I knew it was a cruel sentence but it was payback for what he did to Eren, I wasn’t even going to bury him in the cemetery. “Madam Carla what exactly what do you wish to gather us here for?” A young male by the name of Hamish asked me. “I brought you all here as I recently announced that Grisha is now deceased but as I do not wish to take the alpha role, this is not because of my omega sex but simply because I want to find my son Eren who you know was tormented by Grisha. I wish to know where my son is and if he is even alive. I have been worrying for his life for the five years he’s been gone.” “I know understand Madam, I am sorry for questioning your decision.” “Please Hamish, you don’t need to talk like that anymore, I’m nothing like Grisha. Now to continue this meeting I wish to run a range of tests to show how trustworthy you are, how you would run the pack and how you would treat any wolf inside the pack. This includes if the pack was to ever have a male omega again. The reason I wish to have these requirements met is because I want this pack to feel safe for any type of wolf and not to be ruled in the tyranny that Grisha previously ruled in.”

Once I finished speaking the wolves nodded in understanding. I then explained that I would need a few days to organize this but to prepare for it since I needed to organize everything and get some help for what I wanted done, plus to prepare myself to leave. They nodded once again then dispersed to prepare themselves, well that’s what I assumed. After that I go and visit Andrea to ask for help to set everything up which she gladly did simply because she wanted to help me be able to look for Eren as fast as I could. And thanks to her it only took about two days to completely organized and they even set up the hall for the different tests. The first was an oath they had to agree to which made them promise on their life that they would treat all wolves like equals and they would protect the pack and sort out ordeals civilly and would only psychically fight fellow wolves if they become a danger to others or if they are dangerous outside wolves. Only about half completely agreed with this which was the biggest surprise to me. But the next one was where each wolf was given completely different interviews which were isolated as they were questioned what they would do in different situations which made me question some of the wolves by the time I was done with this.

The last thing was a public meeting about how each wolf would act around a male omega if they ever asked for help, a home or if one of our own pack members gave birth to a male omega. There was one particular wolf by the name of Oscar who thought this last part was bullshit and started to bring out his anti-male omega side which got him kicked out by me personally by me. By the end I actually ended up choosing Hamish who was the wolf who asked me about it. He was slightly young but old enough to run, he was accepting and sweet. But he was brave and smart and showed he would easily show and know how to deal with fights, intruders and arguments. He was extremely honored to be chosen as the leader but I simply nuzzled him and told him he deserved it and now I had to finish getting ready before leaving.

That night I finished completely and converted my home to an omega shelter for the pack or deserted omegas and leaving Andrea for that role in the pack. Once I was done, I said goodbye to the entire population of our territory before leaving for the closest neutral territory, knowing where it was before starting to run. My scent was contained but it took me two days to finally get there. I asked around with some of the locals before one male beta suggested I went to the local omega shelter which I did. “Hello miss how may I help you?” “Hello, I’m trying to find my son. I was told you may be able to help me.” “Is your son a male omega.” “Yes, he is, he has brown hair and green eyes. His name is Eren.” “Please allow me to look this up.” She typed up his name then looked back at me. “He has visited us. But that was 5 years ago. He was asked to leave as more sex hungry alphas stalk anyone that came out of the building. I am afraid I do not know where he is or where he went but if you wish I may be able to look at the older security tapes to see what direction he went in.” “Yes please. Thank you very much, I am very worried about where he is.”

The staff member nodded and got someone to cover the front desk while she took me to another room while we look for the right tapes and try and find where he went. We watched the outdoor surveillance tapes and find out he went to the park nearby but after I visited the city council, I found out that he had ran again because of him being sexually abused in public and feeling no longer safe. So, I was to continue on my search.


End file.
